El cumpleaños de Hinata y el Anti Shikateam
by Natsuhiko Daisuke
Summary: Esta historia trata de que el Shikateam es encargado a una mision de buscar a Naruto, ya que se acerca el cumpleaños de Hinata y el Shikateam tiene que traerlo devuelta, pero alguien sigue al Shikateam es el Anti Shikateam. Capitulo final disfrutenlo.
1. Chapter 1

El cumpleaños de Hinata y el Anti Shikateam.

Capitulo 1

Una misión para el Shikateam.

Esta historia, empieza una noche en konoha todo esta tranquilo, pero hay alguien quien no esta feliz por una razón.

Esta hinata, en su habitación y esta triste y sosteniendo una foto de naruto.

Na…naruto kun, en ¿donde estarás?, me pregunto te ¿habrá pasado algo malo? ya te haz tardado mucho, y no te e visto desde hace tiempo, y nunca tardas tanto en regresar.

Dice hinata viendo la foto de naruto

En ese momento va pasando hanabi y escucha a hinata triste y se pone a escuchar.

Me pregunto si ¿regresaras a tiempo? se acerca mi cumpleaños, pero tu no sabes de el.

Dice hinata

Ya veo entonces por eso a estado extraña últimamente, es por que puede que naruto no regrese para su cumpleaños, pero aparte no sabe de el.

Piensa hanabi

Entonces este neji ve que hanabi esta espiando a hinata.

Hanabi sama, ¿que estas haciendo?

Dice neji

Na…nada

Dice hanabi un poco nerviosa

Bien entonces vete a dormir, ya es tarde.

Dice neji

Ha…hai neji

Dice hanabi

Entonces neji se va a su cuarto.

Eso estuvo cerca.

Piensa hanabi

Entonces sale hinata de su habitación y ve a hanabi.

¿Qué pasa hanabi?

Dice hinata

Nada, tan solo que neji siempre me esta molestando ¬¬.

Dice hanabi

Es bueno es que siempre, cree que te estas metiendo en problemas.

Dice hinata

No creo que sea, eso

Dice hanabi

Bueno ya vete a dormir, ya es tarde.

Dice hinata

Hai, pero que vas a hacer tu.

Dice hanabi

Nada mas voy a dar un pequeño paseo, es que no tengo sueño.

Dice hinata

Bueno (Acaso esta tan triste que no se dio cuenta que la estaba espiando).

Dice hanabi

Entonces ve como hinata se va al patio de su casa y empieza a ver la luna que es luna llena.

Creo que no se da cuenta que estoy aquí, me siento mal por ella.

Dice hanabi

Entonces hinata empieza a hablar.

Aun recuerdo esa noche antes de que se fuera, me hubiera gustado decirle sobre lo que siento por el esa noche.

Dice hinata

------------------------------------Flashback-----------------------------------------

Arigato hinata chan, por ayudarme a entrenar, dattebayo.

Dice naruto

Es… que te estas volviendo mas fuerte cada día, y necesitas entrenar.

Dice hinata

Tu también, te estas volviendo muy fuerte creo que hasta eres mas fuerte que neji, dattebayo.

Dice naruto

Arigato na…naruto kun

Dice hinata un poco sonrojada

Después de tanto entrenar me dio hambre, dattebayo.

Dice naruto

Si…si quieres vamos a comer ramen.

Dice hinata

Enserio eso me gustaría hinata eres la mejor, dattebayo.

Dice naruto mientras abraza a hinata de felicidad.

Na…naruto kun me esta abrazando.

Dice hinata en la mente mientras se pone más roja

Entonces ambos van a Ichiraku a comer ramen, después de que comen este naruto acompaña a hinata a su casa.

Arigato, hinata chan por el ramen, dattebayo.

Dice naruto

No…no fue nada na…naruto kun

Dice hinata

Entonces este naruto voltea a ver al cielo y deja de caminar.

¿Qué pasa naruto kun?

Dice hinata

Mira hinata luna llena, y aparte con las estrellas, dattebayo.

Dice naruto

Es hermoso

Dice hinata

No tanto como tu

Dice naruto en voz baja

Di…dijiste algo naruto kun.

dice hinata

No nada hinata, es que me gusta que me acompañes, dattebayo.

Dice naruto sonriendole

Na…naruto kun…

Dice hinata poniéndose roja y empieza a jugar con sus dedos

Di…dime ¿hay algo entre sakura chan y tu?

Dice hinata

Por que lo preguntas hinata chan, dattebayo.

Dice naruto

Es que últimamente, los e visto juntos.

Dice hinata

Bueno, la verdad es que si, dattebayo.

Dice naruto

Naruto kun esta con sakura chan.

Piensa hinata, y se pone triste

Pero, eso se acabo me di cuenta que en verdad, ya no la amo lo que sentía era una simple amistad, aparte hay alguien mas, dattebayo.

Dice naruto

¿Quién?

Dice hinata esperando la respuesta

No te puedo, decir aun pero pronto lo sabrás, tan solo te puedo decir que tienes unos bonitos, ojos y me a ayudado mucho, dattebayo.

Dice naruto

Na…naruto kun…

Dice hinata y no logra terminar la frase ya que naruto se le acerca y la abraza, haciendo que hinata se ponga roja.

Arigato, por hoy hinata, eres una buena persona, no me arrepiento de haberte conocido, dattebayo.

Dice naruto poniéndose un poco rojo pero no se le nota

Entonces esta hinata se pone más roja que el chakra de kyubi.

Bueno me tengo que ir ya llegamos, a tu casa, me gusto estar contigo, dattebayo.

Dice naruto

Entonces este naruto se va y esta hinata se queda paralizada por lo que paso.

Na…naruto kun

Dice hinata

Entonces ve hinata a naruto como se aleja.

-------------------------------------- Fin del Flashback------------------------------

Esa noche, me dijo que le gustaba estar conmigo.

Dice hinata

Vaya nunca espere que naruto, fuera así con mi hermana, me pregunto si le gustara, al parecer no es un baka, naruto después de todo.

Dice hanabi en la mente

Entonces esta hanabi se va dejando a hinata, viendo la luna, al día siguiente esta hanabi va caminando por las calles, de konoha recordando lo de ayer.

Mi hermana en verdad esta triste, me pregunto como podré ayudarle.

Dice hanabi

Entonces sale este konohamaru que va a saludarla.

Buenos días hanabi chan.

Dice konohamaru

Pero esta hanabi ni se da cuenta por que esta pensando.

¿Hanabi chan?

Dice konohamaru

Entonces este konohamaru se pone enfrente de hanabi y le grita

Buenos días hanabi chan

Grita konohamaru

Entonces esta hanabi reacciona.

¡¿Por que me gritas?, no estoy sorda!

Dice hanabi

Te salude antes y no me contestaste, ¿te sucede algo?

Dice konohamaru

Bueno veras es mi hermana

Dice hanabi

¿Que sucede con tu hermana?

Dice konohamaru

Veras se acerca el cumpleaños, de ella y todos incluyéndote a ti están invitados.

Dice hanabi

Hai, ¿pero eso que tiene de malo? debería estar feliz porque se acerca su cumpleaños.

Dice konohamaru

Todos saben del cumpleaños y van a ir menos naruto, el no sabe del cumpleaños, de mi hermana ya que se fue hace tiempo a una misión, con jiraiya sama.

Dice hanabi

Es cierto, se me había olvidado eso

Dice konohamaru

Y mi hermana esta muy triste por eso, ya que puede que naruto no venga para que su cumpleaños.

Dice hanabi

Entonces estas pensando en una forma en ayudarla

Dice konohamaru

Hai, pero no se me ocurre nada.

Dice hanabi

Y si le pides ayuda a alguien más.

Dice konohamaru

Pero ¿quien podrá ayudarnos?, ya que no podemos salir por cualquier cosa de la aldea.

Dice hanabi

Pero tenemos que encontrar la forma, de buscar a naruto nii chan.

Dice konohamaru

Ayúdame a pensar en alguna forma.

Dice hanabi

Entonces los 2 se sientan a pensar después de unas horas de ir a comer algo, se les ocurre algo.

Ya se tengo una idea hanabi.

Dice konohamaru

¿Cual?

Dice hanabi

Tú sígueme

Dice konohamaru

Entonces konohamaru toma la mano de hanabi y se la lleva corriendo.

¿Que es esta sensación calida que siento?, cuando esto con konohamaru… ¿es esto lo que siente mi hermana por naruto?

Piensa hanabi

Entonces voltea konohamaru a ver a hanabi.

¿Que pasa hanabi?

Dice konohamaru

Es que no es necesario que me agarres de la mano ¬///¬.

Dice hanabi

Lo siento hanabi chan

Dice konohamaru

Entonces suelta a hanabi y continúan corriendo.

No se porque pero creo que hanabi chan, se puso algo roja… bueno si eso paso me siento feliz

Piensa konohamaru

Entonces después de tanto correr llegan al edifico de la hokage.

Ya llegamos

Dice konohamaru

¿Que hacemos aquí?

Dice hanabi

Veras necesitamos una forma de salir de la aldea, para buscar a naruto, así que le pediremos a la hokage que ponga una misión.

Dice konohamaru

Pero ¿crees que acepte?

Dice hanabi

No lo sabremos si no lo intentamos

Dice konohamaru

Tienes razón

Dice hanabi

Entonces entran al edifico, konohamaru y hanabi y entran a la oficina de tsunade.

¿Que hace aquí konohamaru y tu hanabi?

Dice tsunade

Tsunade sama, te venimos a pedir un favor.

Dice hanabi

¿Que cosa?

Dice tsunade

Necesitamos que pongas una misión

Dice konohamaru

¿Que clase de misión?

Dice tsunade

El mandar a buscar a naruto y traerlo devuelta

Dice konohamaru

¿Por qué? el esta en otra misión con jiraiya

Dice tsunade

Veras el cumpleaños de mi hermana se acerca y esta triste, ya que puede que naruto no este ahí, aparte no sabe de su cumpleaños.

Dice hanabi

Y eso que, no es mi problema.

Dice tsunade

¿Como puedes pensar así?

Dice konohamaru

No puedo hacer una misión tan fácilmente, aparte tenemos misiones mas importantes para los ninjas.

Dice tsunade

Pero, que acaso no te importan los demás

Dice hanabi

Claro, que si pero también tengo que pensar en konoha, nunca se sabe que pueda pasar.

Dice tsunade

Vamonos hanabi ella no nos va a ayudar, el viejo era más comprensivo.

Dice konohamaru

Entonces este konohamaru y hanabi se van de la oficina de tsunade.

No crees que fuiste algo dura con ellos

Dice shizune

Tú también piensas que hice mal

Dice tsunade

Dime porque les dijiste que no, yo pude haber ido.

Dice shizune

Veras, la verdad es que no puede ir cualquiera, ya que naruto puede ser atacado por akatsuki.

Dice tsunade

Pero va con jiraiya no creo que akatsuki vaya tras el con el a su lado.

Dice shizune

Si puede, ser pero también sabes que necesito que naruto termine esa misión.

Dice tsunade

¿Pero no puedes hacer una excepción? esta vez que regrese y que después termine la misión.

Dice shizune

Creo que tienes razón, pero solo hay un equipo capaz de encontrarlo, trae de regreso a konohamaru y hanabi y tambien llama a shikamaru y los demás.

Dice tsunade

Hai

Dice shizune

Oinc

Dice ton ton

Después de una hora llega shizune con konohamaru, y hanabi

¿Que quieres? No ves que estamos ocupados.

Dice konohamaru

No tienen que buscar más

Dice tsunade

¿A que te refieres?

Dice hanabi

Shizune, déjalos pasar.

Dice tsunade

Hai

Dice shizune

Entonces entran al la oficina de tsunade este shikamaru, chouji, neji, lee, kiba y akamaru.

¿Para que nos quería ver?

Dice shikamaru

¿Que hacen ellos aquí?

Dice hanabi

Veras, estuve viendo lo que me dijeron y creo que podemos realizar su misión.

Dice tsunade

¿Entonces?

Dice konohamaru

Así es ellos la realizaran

Dice tsunade

¿Que clase de misión es?

Dice shikamaru

Una misión clasificación F

Dice tsunade

¿F?

Dice chouji

Si una misión de Felicidad

Dice tsunade

¿De que habla?

Dice kiba

Veras como saben la misión consiste en buscar a naruto y traerlo devuelta para el cumpleaños, de hinata.

Dice tsunade

Acaso tú tuviste algo que ver en esto hanabi sama

Dice neji

Hai, no puedo quedarme tranquila si mi hermana, sufre.

Dice hanabi

Medouske, entonces lo haremos.

Dice shikamaru

Que bien al fin una misión

Dice lee

Pero necesitamos una pista de a donde se fue.

Dice shikamaru

Veras naruto y jiraiya salieron por un pedido especial, que les hice para suna, después irán a las demás aldeas pero no se en que orden, así que ustedes tendrán que investigar eso.

Dice tsunade

Bien lo haremos.

Dice shikamaru

Mañana empezaremos ya es tarde.

Dice neji

Pero tendrán que darse prisa en encontrar a naruto ya que el cumpleaños e hinata chan es en 2 semanas

Dice konohamaru

No hay problema lo encontraremos en ese tiempo

Dice lee con su pose de chico bueno

Ala mañana siguiente el Shikateam esta en la puerta de konoha a punto de irse, a su misión.

Bien todos, vamonos

Dice Shikamaru

Recuerda que nada mas tenemos un límite de 2 semanas

Dice neji

Entonces trataremos de llegar a suna en medio día.

Dice lee

Todo mundo se le queda mirando a lee.

Este lee se ve muy emocionado.

Dice kiba

Siempre es así

Dice neji

Tan solo espero que no empieza a hablar de le juventud.

Dice kiba

Bien vamonos.

Dice shikamaru

Entonces el Shikateam se va rumbo a Suna.

¿Crees que lo logren?

Dice konohamaru

Espero que si

Dice hanabi


	2. Chapter 2

El cumpleaños de hinata y el Anti Shikateam

Capitulo 2

Alguien sigue al Shikateam es el Anti shikateam

Lee por que vas a toda, prisa no llegaremos a suna en medio día.

Dice shikamaru

Es que a ustedes les hace falta entrenar, aparte tenemos que darnos prisa nada mas tenemos 2 semanas.

Dice lee

Medouske, dime kiba ¿detectas el olor de naruto?

Dice shikamaru

Si detecto un olor solo que es débil, ya tiene mucho que paso por aquí.

Dice kiba

Bueno sigamos, neji cuando nos vayamos de suna te tocara usar el byakugan.

Dice shikamaru

Hai

Dice neji

Entonces sigue el shikateam su camino hacia suna pero alguien los esta observando.

Veo que al fin salieron de konoha.

Dice primera voz misteriosa

Al fin podremos vengarnos

Dice segunda voz misteriosa

Después de lo que pasamos por su culpa.

Dice tercera voz misteriosa

Después de tanto tiempo al fin tenemos la oportunidad

Dice cuarta voz misteriosa

Es el momento que hemos estado esperando.

Dice quinta voz misteriosa

Miau

Dice un gato

Entonces salen de los arbustos 4 personas y un gato del tamaño de akamaru

Bueno ahora revisaremos, nuestro plan.

Dice Fuji

Es una persona activa, con gran inteligencia casi tanta como shikamaru, su habilidad son el crear muñecos budu y poder usarlos para el ataque, o molestar a alguien, tiene 15 años, pelo rojo, ojos negros y trae en la cabeza un protector de la aldea oculta de Iwa (roca), tiene un pantalón azul con una camisa blanca y usa un chaleco negro como es el líder de el grupo, como pueden pensar es el contrario de shikamaru.

Bien después de todo tu eres el líder.

Dice chipp

Es un ninja con pelo parado color negro, tiene ojos color rojo, tiene 16 años lleva en el brazo izquierdo el protector de la aldea de kiri (niebla), su tipo de ataque es el taijutsu, aunque tiene la mala suerte de fallar muchos de sus ataques, ya que tiene una muy mala suerte, viste un traje de una sola pieza de color azul, parecido al de lee su nombre completo es Jackie Chipp, pero le dicen solo Chipp.

Después de todo, yo quiero vengarme de lo que me hizo ese ninja gordo.

Dice kintaro

Es un ninja cocinero, de 15 años que tiene el pelo corto, con un gorro de cocinero puesto en la cabeza, su habilidad es que con su comida puede hacer que cualquiera engorde, bastante incluso el mismo puede engordar, con su propia comida, trae una camisa blanca y tiene unos pantalones negros, trae en la frente un protector de la aldea de Iwa (roca), también carga con algunas especias especiales en su bolsa de kunais, y utensilios de cocina, es el enemigo de chouji.

Ya hemos escuchado eso muchas veces, no es así Akarui.

Dice Kaishi

Miau

Dice Akarui

Es un ninja de 15 años que siempre va consigo un gato de nombre Akarui, también esta vestido con un suéter color blanco, y usa pantalón negro, aparte se le notan mucho sus colmillos y tiene pelo de color castaño largo, y ojos color negro, trae su protector de la aldea de kumo (nube), en su brazo izquierdo, es el contrario de kiba.

Pero es que siempre que me acuerdo, me dan ganas de llorar.

Dice kintaro

Bueno no los contaras después, ahora tenemos que ver el plan.

Dice Fuji

¿A propósito que paso con Mekura?

Dice chipp

¿Chicos en donde están?

Dice Mekura

Kuso, ¿por que también se unió el?

Dice Kaishi

Vamos, también odia a un integrante de ese grupo.

Dice fuji

Entonces fuji saca un muñeco budu y el muñeco tiene un pañuelo puesto y usando su especialidad, trae a Mekura a ellos.

¿Que bien ya los encontré?

Dice Mekura

La verdad que necesitas mejorar, tus sentidos y yo te traje aquí.

Dice fuji

Bueno es que soy ciego recuerda.

Dice Mekura

Es un ninja que trae una camisa grande de manga larga de color negro y unos pantalones blancos, es ciego, y su estilo de pelea es tai chi, siempre se pierde y algunas veces recibe varios golpes, por que esta ciego, pero tiene muy buena suerte por lo que sobrevive a muchas cosas, tiene unos 16 años y tiene puesto en los ojos un protector de la aldea de kusa (hierba), tien pelo largo hasta el cuello de color castaño es el contrario de neji.

Bueno ya estamos todos, ahora antes de revisar el plan recordemos todos por que odiamos a esos tipos.

Dice fuji

Hai

Dicen los demás

Entonces se ponen a recordar por que los odian.

Maldito shikamaru, como lo odio, antes era la mejor persona jugando shogi, hasta que me enfrente a shikamaru un día, y me gano me quito mi titulo y mi felicidad, por eso voy a matarlo.

Dice Fuji en la mente

Yo como odio a ese ninja gordo, el me dejo en la ruina, por que se comió todo lo de mi restaurante, y aparte me gano en un concurso de gastronomía, desde que eso paso, mi vida a sido muy infeliz, por eso lo voy a matar.

Dice Kintaro

Maldición, como odio a ese ninja, de cejas grandes, es mejor peleador, que yo aparte el me ridiculizo en una pelea, al fallar mi ataque y estrellarme, con unos botes de basura, y aparte como odio esas frases sobre la juventud, lo voy a matar.

Dice Chipp

Ese chico y su perro, como los odio, cuando fue a mi aldea su perro, estuvo persiguiendo a akarui, aparte nunca recogía lo que dejaba su perro, y hasta hizo hoyos enfrente de mis casa, como lo odio lo voy a matar.

Dice Kaishi

Maldito neji, como lo odio mi novia me dejo por que el es mas guapo que yo, no lo creo aparte de que ni siquiera lo e visto, ni a mi mismo, lo voy a matar, la próxima vez que este cerca de el.

Dice Mekura

Bien ya recordaron todos.

Dice Fuji

Hai

Dice los demás

Bueno entonces este es el plan.

Dice fuji

Hai

Dicen los demás

Después de ver el plan, se ponen de pie.

Lo lograremos.

Dice kintaro

Ellos van a morir.

Dice kaishi

Claro que si

Dice fuji

Porque somos…

Dice Mekura

El Anti shikateam.

Dice Chipp

Entonces todos se ponen en una formación, que son una a la izquierda, uno a la derecha, con las manos levantadas en dirección hacia adentro hacia en medio, uno atrás de espaldas con las manos, extendidas hacia los lados, otro agachado, con las manos hacia abajo, tocando el suelo, y otro en medio parándose en un solo pie, y con los brazos levantados, y las manos hacia abajo.

Dime ¿tenemos que hacer esta formación, cada vez que nos presentemos? OOu

Dice chipp

Claro, que si aparte me gusta y yo soy el líder.

Dice fuji

En serio es mala, ya que yo nunca la e visto.

Dice mekura

A veces te envidio el que seas ciego.

Dice Kintaro

Bueno ahora vamos.

Dice kaishi

Miau

Dice akarui

No te precipites yo soy, el líder y yo diré cuando nos vayamos.

Dice fuji

Como tú digas.

Dice kaishi

Entonces ¿cuando nos vamos?

Dice kintaro

Primero voy al baño, tome mucha agua antes de esto.

Dice fuji

¿Por que lo elegimos como lider?

Dice kaishi

Recuerdas que lo decidimos en un piedra, papel o tijera.

Dice kintaro

Así se me olvido, que método mas raro usamos OOu

Dice kaishi

Tú fuiste el que lo sugirió, aparte me hicieron trampa ustedes aprovechando que soy ciego.

Dice mekura

Ya regrese

Dice fuji

Entonces el anti shikateam salta hacia los árboles, pero algo le pasa a mekura.

Ahí va…

Dice mekura ya que no logra terminar la frase ya que se estrello contra un árbol.

Otra vez ..u

Dice fuji

Creo que es mejor, el ver la formación que esas cosas ..u.

Dice kintaro

Ve a ayudarlo kaishi.

Dice fuji

Esta bien.

Dice kaishi

Entonces va kaishi, a cargar a un inconsciente Mekura.

Hoy si le paso algo malo.

Dice Kaishi

Entonces el anti shikateam va siguiendo al shikateam y ejecutar su plan, mientras con el shikateam.

Bien gracias a lee estamos a medio camino, de Suna ahí buscaremos a naruto.

Dice shikamaru

No crees que deberíamos, pedirle ayuda a los otros 3.

Dice lee

Tal vez, la necesitemos.

Dice kiba

Medouske, esta bien.

Dice shikamaru

La verdad es que no quería que supiera, que estaré en suna.

Piensa shikamaru

Hey por que no descansamos un poco, en ese restaurante.

Dice chouji

Creo que lo necesitamos, después de todo, llevamos mucho tiempo en el camino.

Dice neji

Lo haremos aparte ya es hora de comer.

Dice shikamaru

Y a todos les ruge el estomago.

Esta decidido.

Dice lee

Entonces se detiene a comer algo, en el restaurante, entran y se sientan, pero los que están ahí son el anti shikateam.

Bueno ya llegaron, ya saben que hacer.

Dice fuji

Yo cocinare la comida.

Dice kintaro

Yo tomare las órdenes, escóndete akarui.

Dice kaishi

Hai

Dice akarui

No sabía que podía hablar.

Dice chipp

Pues ya sabes.

Dice kaishi

Y ¿yo que haré?

Dice chipp

Tu tendrás que cuidar de Mekura ya que aun esta inconsciente.

Dice fuji

El siempre se anda pegando con todo.

Dice chipp

Y ¿tu que harás fuji?

Dice kaishi

Y pensare en otro plan si este falla.

Dice fuji

Pierdes tu tiempo.

Dice chipp

Con tu suerte nunca se sabe.

Dice fuji

Como odio que me digan eso.

Dice chipp

Entonces va este kaishi a tomar las órdenes del shikateam y se las da a kintaro.

Al fin con esto morirán, rociare las especias en la comida de ellos, y engordaran tanto que les dará sueño y se dormirán y morirán mientras duermen, así odiaran haber hecho todas esas cosas.

Dice kintaro en la mente

Entonces llega la comida que preparo kintaro para el shikateam y el shikateam empieza a comer.

A propósito shikamaru, no sabes que era a lo que mando la hokage a naruto.

Dice neji

Hai, lo mando por unas plantas especiales junto con jiraiya, para crear una medicina muy poderosa.

Dice shikamaru

Saben no se ustedes, pero esto esta delicioso.

Dice chouji

Tienes razón, aunque prefiero más el curry de la vida.

Dice lee

Esa cosa no la última vez que la probé casi muero.

Dice neji

Vamos no están malo.

Dice lee

Mientras atrás viendo como el shikateam come la comida.

Cuando acaben de comer, y se dormirán y morirán.

Dice kintaro

Hai, pero sabes la comida se ve deliciosa, ¿no podrías prepara mas? para nosotros.

Dice kaishi

Claro que si ya prepare, la comida para nosotros.

Dice kintaro

Entonces en una mesa esta la comida de ellos.

Se ve delicioso, pero dime ¿por que es la misma comida que comen ellos?

Dice fuji

Por que nada más son 5 platillos, los del menú y son los únicos ingredientes que tenia.

Dice kintaro

Bueno la comeremos después de ver como muere el shikateam.

Dice kaishi

Entonces continúan viendo, como se comen toda la comida, pagan y continúa su camino el shikateam.

¿Que paso por que no se durmieron?

Dice fuji

No lo se pregúntale a kintaro.

Dice kaishi

No se que habrá salido mal.

Dice kintaro

Sabes cual es el lado positivo de esto.

Dice kaishi

¿Cual?

Dice fuji

Que al menos nos pagaron.

Dice kaishi

Baka

Dice fuji golpeando a kaishi

Entonces en ese momento sale este chipp, con mekura ya que se recupero y ve la comida que hizo kintaro.

Eso se ve delicioso 0¬0.

Dice chipp

¿Que cosa? No veo nada.

Dice mekura

Vamos a comernos todo mientras los demás, están distraídos.

Dice chipp

Esta bien, pero tendrás que llevarme no quiero golpearme con algo.

Dice mekura

A ti siempre te pasan cosas malas, ya que no sabes guiarte por tus demás sentidos.

Dice chipp

Entonces chipp y mekura van a sentarse a la mesa, y van a empezar a comer.

Creo que ya se que paso.

Dice kintaro

¿Cual fue el error?

Dice fuji

Por error les di la comida de nosotros a ellos, y la nuestra es la infectada.

Dice kintaro

Baka

Dice fuji y golpea a kintaro

Entonces se voltean y ven que chipp se esta comiendo la comida y este mekura no porque no encuentra el tenedor (si pobre de el es ciego).

Esto esta en verdad delicioso.

Dice chipp

Mekura no comas eso y chipp dime ¿sientes algo de sueño?

Dice fuji

Si un poco ¿por?

Dice chipp

Por que esa era la comida para matar al shikateam

Dice kintaro

¡NANI!

Dice chipp

Jajajajaja puede que este ciego, pero no tengo tan mala suerte como tu chipp.

Dice mekura

Ayúdenme no quiero morir.

Dice chipp

Aquí tengo la cura.

Dice kintaro

Entonces le da a comer mas especias con agua.

Gracias, aunque aun siento sueño.

Dice chipp

Que raro

Dice kintaro

Entonces ve kaishi que le dieron algo para acelerar el proceso.

Baka, le diste algo para que se muriera más rápido.

Dice kaishi

Rápido, busca el antídoto.

Dice fuji

Entonces voltea a ver a chipp este fuji

¿Que demonios, haces?

Dice fuji

Mi testamento presiento que me voy a morir esta vez ToT

Dice chipp

No te preocupes, te salvaras.

Dice mekura

¿Como ya viste el antídoto?

Dice chipp

No ¿que eres baka?, soy ciego recuerda, si te pudiera ver te golpearía

Dice mekura

La muerte me hace olvidar cosas ToT.

Dice chipp

Lo encontré, toma este es el antídoto.

Dice kintaro

Entonces chipp se toma el antídoto y sobrevive.

Que bien a este se le puede llamar suerte.

Dice chipp

Entonces se para y pisa la cola de akarui y este es rasguñado por akarui.

En la cara no.

Dice chipp

Pobre de el tiene muy mala suerte O.Ou.

Dice Kaishi

Entonces ahora, ya tengo el siguiente plan, bien cuando termine de ser rasguñado, por akarui, seguiremos.

Dice fuji


	3. Chapter 3

El cumpleaños de hinata y el anti shikateam

Capitulo 3

"El Shikateam en Suna una nueva persona se une al Shikateam"

Ya no falta mucho para entrar en el desierto de suna.

Dice chouji

Bien pero primero debemos descansar y tomar agua, ya que vamos a entrar en el desierto.

Dice shikamaru

Pero no hemos visto ningún lago por aquí.

Dice neji

Entonces nos separaremos a buscar un lago o un lugar con agua.

Dice shikamaru

Que bien lo encontrare rápido.

Dice lee

Nos veremos aquí en 1 hora, ahora a separarnos

Dice shikamaru

Entonces el shikateam se separa, y de los arbustos sale el anti shikateam.

Bueno esperaremos, a que encuentren un lago, aparte ¿Cómo están tus heridas chipp?

Dice fuji

Entonces voltean a ver todos, menos mekura a este chipp quien tiene toda la cara rasguñada.

Aun me duele, lo bueno es que estaba vacunado el gato.

Dice chipp

Tienes tan mala suerte.

Dice mekura

Bueno al menos no soy ciego.

Dice chipp

Pero a mi no me pasan esas cosas.

Dice mekura

Bien vamos a recorrer el lugar, tratando de encontrar el puente a suna, y chipp tu ve con mekura, kintaro con kaishin y akarui, y yo me quedare aquí a revisar el plan.

Dice fuji

¿Por que me toca con el ciego? Lo voy a estar cuidando.

Dice chipp

Con tu suerte mas bien el te va a cuidar.

Dice fuji

Y los otros 2 se empiezan a reír imaginándose la escena.

Van a ver que eso no pasara.

Dice chipp

Entonces se separan, el anti shikateam y este chipp y mekura encuentran a alguien.

Escóndete

Dice chipp

¿Que pasa?

Dice mekura

Ahí esta la persona que odio, lee y no se a dado cuenta de nosotros, lo atacare por la espalda, y así le ganare.

Dice chipp

Esta bien.

Dice mekura

Entonces saca mekura un botiquín de primeros auxilios.

¿Para que eso?

Dice chipp

Algo me dice que te va a pasar algo.

Dice mekura

Eso no va a pasar

Dice chipp

Entonces sale chipp corriendo hacia lee salta y va con una patada voladora, pero algo le pasa a lee ya que mira abajo.

¿Qué es eso que brilla?, ¡es una moneda!

Dice lee

Entonces este lee se agachado, para recoger la moneda, y pasa por arriba este chipp con su patada.

Este es mi día de suerte, después de todo gai sensei dice que la suerte también es habilidad.

Dice lee

Demonios, falle pero no me paso nada

Dice chipp

Entonces pasa unos arbustos y atrás de los arbustos, esta un precipicio.

Sabía que era demasiado bueno para ser verdad ToT

Dice chipp

Y cae al precipicio, gritando.

Entonces llega mekura con el botiquín y los demás.

¿Estas bien? y ¿vivo chipp?

Grita este mekura

Si le quitamos, las costillas rotas, el golpe en la cabeza y un brazo roto, entonces, hai

Dice chipp

Sabía que el botiquín, no serviría con ese golpe en la cabeza.

Dice mekura

Bueno lo voy a subir.

Dice fuji

Entonces saca un muñeco y lo empieza a traer hacia ellos y saca a un chipp bastante lastimado.

En verdad tienes mala suerte.

Dice kaishi

Ya lo se.

Dice chipp

Y mekura mi cabeza no esta, en mis piernas.

Dice chipp

No te muevas mientras te curo, también se medicina.

Dice mekura

¿Por que el único que sabe medicina es ciego?

Dice chipp

Al menos agradece que haya alguien.

Dice kintaro.

Si pero se pone a curar mis piernas, en lugar de mi brazo roto.

Dice chipp

Entonces esta es tu pierna pensé que era tu brazo.

Dice mekura

¿Por que me pasan estas cosas? ToT

Dice chipp

Entonces ven que arriba de ellos pasa el shikateam.

Rápido cúralo mekura ya que tenemos, que realizar nuestro plan en suna.

Dice fuji

Hai, pero ¿es esta su costilla?

Dice mekura

No ese es su otro brazo OOU

Dice fuji

Esto va a tomar mucho tiempo.

Dice kintaro.

Después de unas horas, en que tardo mekura en curar a chipp, al fin entra el anti shikateam, al desierto de suna, este akarui cargando a chipp, y este kaishin, llevando a mekura con una cuerda enredada.

Bien, ya hemos entrado al desierto, ahora hay que darnos prisa, ya que puede haber tormentas de arena.

Dice fuji

¿Hay insectos gigantes en el desierto?

Dice kintaro

Hai, pero aparecen muy rara vez, ¿Por qué?

Dice fuji

Por que uno esta atacando a chipp.

Dice kaishin

¿nani?

Dice mekura

Ayúdenme, este insecto me quiere comer.

Dice chipp

Y todos ven como un insecto, gigante trata de comerse a chipp.

Vamos a ayudarlo.

Dice fuji

Hai

Dicen los demás

Entonces después de una gran batalla el insectos se va y chipp sobrevive.

Por favor lleguemos a suna, pronto ToT.

Dice chipp

Esta bien iremos lo más rápido.

Dice fuji

Mientras el shikateam ya llego a suna.

Ya estamos, aquí ahora ahí que ver si naruto sigue aquí, dime detectas su olor kiba.

Dice shikamaru

Si pero, no es muy fuerte parece que ya no esta aquí.

Dice kiba

Hey ustedes ¿que hacen aquí?

Dice una persona

Entonces voltea el shikateam, y ven a kakashi que esta leyendo su libro.

¿Qué haces tú aquí?

Dice shikamaru

Vine en una misión para ayudar a suna, pero ¿que hacen ustedes aquí?

Dice kakashi

Se nos encargo una mision, de encontrar a naruto ya que esta en una misión, y traerlo devuelta a konoha ya que se acerca el cumpleaños, de hinata, y tenemos que traerlo, ya que hinata esta triste por que puede que naruto no este ahí.

Dice neji

Ya veo

Dice kakashi

Bueno yo ya termine mi misión aquí, así que les ayudare iré con ustedes, después de todo necesitan mas narices.

Dice kakashi

¿Pero porque nos ayudas?

Dice kiba

Por que si no me equivoco el cumpleaños de hinata es en menos de 2 semanas y ya llevan, un día buscándolo, y en suna no esta, ya que se fue de aquí hace 3 días.

Dice kakashi

¿Pero como sabes que el cumpleaños de hinata es en menos de 2 semanas?

Dice lee

Por que yo también fui invitado, la verdad pensé que naruto lo sabia, pero al parecer no, ya que no lo veía con mucha prisa, aparte se fue a Iwa (roca), lo unico que vi que se llevo fue una flor muy rara.

Dice kakashi

¿Una flor?

Dice shikamaru

Creo que eso se lo podemos explicar.

Dice otra persona

Entonces voltean y ven a gaara, temari y kankuro.

Veo que nos encontraron antes.

Dice lee

Hai, nosotros también vimos a naruto, se fue hace 3 días, vino por una mision, y vimos que se llevo una flor, que es muy rara aquí es una flor muy bonita, se le llama la vida del desierto, ya que es una de las pocas que florecen en el desierto y muy difícil de encontrar, le llevo mucho tiempo a naruto.

Dice gaara

Ya veo, entonces esa flor puede ser usada para una medicina tal vez, con eso y otras hierbas que fue a recoger naruto, la hokage cree esa medicina.

Dice shikamaru

¿Entonces que haremos? ya esta oscureciendo

Dice chouji

Bien creo que pasaremos la noche en suna, ya y mañana seguiremos la búsqueda, pero no se en donde nos quedaremos.

Dice shikamaru

Si quieren pueden quedarse con nosotros.

Dice temari

Entonces nos quedaremos con ustedes.

Dice shikamaru

Tu también kakashi, puedes quedarte.

Dice gaara

Bien entonces así será.

Dice kakashi

Entonces vamonos.

Dice lee

En ese momento al shikateam les ruge el estomago.

Ahora que lo pienso no hemos comido nada, desde lo de ese restaurante.

Dice chouji

Entonces los invitaremos a comer, a un lugar síganme.

Dice gaara

Hai

Dicen los demas

Entonces el shikateam, junto con kakashi se van siguiendo a gaara, a un lugar para comer, pero alguien venia siguiendo a kakashi.

Veo que ahora esta acompañado.

Dice una voz misteriosa

Ahora sera mas problemático hermano.

Dice otra voz

¿Entonces que haremos?

Dice otra voz

Pues tendremos que seguirlo y matar a los demás por que somos.

Dice la primera voz misteriosa

Entonces salen los 3 ninjas y hacen su formación ya que son los ninjas neblina (los del capitulo de la mascara de kakashi).

¡Los ninjas neblina!

Dice el ninja #1 (como no se los nombres y creo que ni se mencionan los llamaremos por números)

Bien ahora tendremos, que realizar nuestro plan hermano.

Dice el ninja #2

Hai, ahora vamos

Dice el ninja #1

Entonces los ninjas neblina se van a hacer su plan y después llega el anti shikateam a suna.

Al fin llegamos.

Dice fuji

Después de tantos, problemas y de una gran pelea contra un insecto, para salvar a chipp.

Dice kintaro

¿Ahora que haremos?

Dice kaishin

Primero descansaremos, busquemos un hotel aparte, tenemos que alejar de los peligros a chipp

Dice fuji

Me sorprende que este vivo después de lo que paso.

Dice mekura

Creeme a mi también, y a ti no te pasan muchas cosas.

Dice fuji

No porque yo traigo esto.

Dice mekura

Saca un amuleto de la buena suerte.

Creo que esto me ha ayudado.

Dice mekura

No tendrás de casualidad uno para mi.

Dice chipp

No es el único que tengo.

Dice mekura

Bueno vamos a buscar un hotel.

Dice kaishin

Hai, anti shikateam, siganme.

Dice fuji

Entonces se va el anti shikateam, con a buscar un hotel, y alejar a chipp de los problemas, después de encontrarlo.

Al fin estamos, a salvo.

Dice chipp

Si pero puedes bajarte de la espalda de akarui.

Dice kaishin

Hai

Dice chipp

Entonces se baja de la espalda de akarui.

Arigato, akarui.

Dice chipp

Miau miau miua miua miua miau (si se te ocurre volver a pisarme entonces no te ayudare).

Dice akarui

Nose que dijiste pero, hai

Dice chipp

Bueno ahora que haremos

Dice mekura

Mekura, le estas hablando a la pared OOU

Dice fuji

Eso explica por que esta tan dura.

Dice mekura

Bueno cual es el plan.

Dice kintaro

Bueno ya esta realizado, lo cambie por las heridas de chipp, y gracias al insecto que lo ataco, podré controlar el insecto con mi muñeco y hacer que ataque al shikateam, ya que nos tomo mucho problema, vencer al insecto.

Dice fuji

Y ¿en donde esta el muñeco?

Dice kaishin

Se lo di a chipp, para que lo cuidara.

Dice fuji

Yo no lo tengo.

Dice chipp

Si te lo di después de la pelea contra ese insecto.

Dice fuji

Ese era, lo tire en el desierto.

Dice chipp

Baka ahora no tenemos nada

Dice fuji

Bueno si no tenemos plan, entonces por que no vamos a comer algo.

Dice kaishin

Eso seria muy bueno.

Dice mekura

Bueno, ahora chipp creo que ya puedes caminar, y kaishin amarra a mekura.

Dice fuji

Hai

Dicen chipp y kaishin

Bueno vamonos.

Dice fuji

Entonces sale el anti shikateam a comer a un restaurante, que para su sorpresa ahí se encontraba el shikateam, acompañado de gaara, temari, kankuro y kakashi.

Ahí, están pero ¿quienes son los demás?

Dice chipp

Sera, baka veras el de la mascara es hatake kakashi, posee en su ojo izquierdo el sharingan, el que tiene la cara pintada, y trae 3 pergaminos con el, es kankuro, la mujer de ahí es temari y el que esta enmedio de los dos, con una calabaza en su espalda es el kazekage de la arena.

Dice fuji

Este si es un problema, ¿ahora que haremos?

Dice kaishi

Nos iremos a comer a otra parte.

Dice fuji

Entonces al seguir su camino se tropiezan con los ninjas neblina y se rompe algo que traían los ninjas neblina.

¡A se ha roto el veneno!

Dice le ninja #1

Son unos idiotas.

Dice el ninja #2

Nosotros llevamos mucho tiempo aquí, aparte ustedes fueron los que se tropezaron.

Dice fuji

¡Como osas retarnos! ¿que acaso no sabes quienes somos?

Dice el ninja #3

La verdad no sabemos quienes son.

Dice fuji

Tonto, nosotros somos los ninjas neblina.

Dice el ninja #1 y hacen su formación

Y tú no sabes quien somos verdad.

Dice fuji

No

Dice el ninja #1

Entonces el anti shikateam hace su formación.

Somos el anti shikateam.

Dice fuji

Jajajajaja a esos le llamas formación, es ridícula.

Dice ninja #1

Te lo dije, debemos cambiarla OOU

Dice kintaro

Su formación es ridícula.

Dice fuji

La nuestra es muy buena a diferencia de la suya.

Dice ninja #1

Por favor ahora debemos irnos tengo que pensar en una forma de matar al shikateam, ya que esta siendo acompañado por kakashi.

Dice fuji

Entonces ¿quieres matar a los demás?

Dice ninja #1

Hai, ¿porque preguntas?

Dice fuji

Por que nosotros queremos matar a kakashi y ese veneno era para matarlo.

Dice ninja #1

Y tienen algún otro plan.

Dice fuji

No tenemos plan, este era el definitivo ToT.

Dice el ninja #1

Entonces dime fuji, estas pensando lo que creo que es.

Dice mekura

Hai.

Dice fuji

Por que no nos unimos ninjas neblina, así acabaremos con el shikateam y con kakashi.

Dice fuji

Creo que será eso.

Dice el ninja #1

Ahora formaremos un nuevo equipo.

Dice fuji

Seremos, la neblina anti shikateam.

Dice ninja #1

Entonces ambos hacen sus formaciones.

Sabes creo que debemos, de crear una nueva.

Dice fuji

Cierto

Dice ninja #1

O no ahora nos quedaremos, toda la noche con una nueva formación.

Dice kintaro

Eso si es mala suerte ToT.

Dice chipp

Pero no creen que primero debamos, comer.

Dice mekura

Entonces a todos les ruge el estomago.

Tiene razón mekura, vamos a comer.

Dice fuji

Estoy contigo, así platicaremos nuestra nueva formación.

Dice ninja #1

Lo que falta una nueva formación ooU.

Dice kaishin.

Entonces el nuevo equipo la niebla anti shikateam, se va a buscar algo de comida.

Hola a todos bueno soy nuevo en fan fiction y a decir verdad este es el segundo fic que hago en toda mi vida, gracias a Hoshigaki kisame por leer mi fic, ya que fuiste el primer review de este fic, puede que esta capitulo sea corto pero lo dividí ya que el que sigue tendra mas risas, y sobre todo veremos que pasa a la neblina antishikateam, bueno una cosa mas para Hoshigaki Kisame si conoces mas gente aquí por favor diles de mi fic, es que quiero que mas gente lo conoscan bueno me despido eso es todo hasta el próximo capitulo.


	4. Chapter 4

El cumpleaños de hinata y el Anti Shikateam

Capitulo 4

Mision en dentro de la casa de Gaara

Bueno en el capitulo pasado kakashi se unió al shikateam, y los ninjas neblina al anti shikateam y ahora se llaman "La neblina anti shikateam" y van a crear una nueva formación.

Bueno si que tenemos que pensar en una nueva formación.--Dice fuji--

Hai, pero como será.--Dice ninja #1--

Esto va a estar muy mal, por esta formación no han pensado en algún plan.--Dice kintaro--

Aparte los otros dos ninjas no son muy comunicativos.--Dice mekura--

Mekura, esa es la pared ooU.--Dice kaishi--

Enserio vaya entonces en ¿donde están los ninjas?--Dice mekura--

Se fueron junto con chipp, por un poco de hielo.--Dice kintaro--

Entonces regresan al cuarto los otros 2 ninjas neblina con un cubo de hielo con un chipp adentro.

Ya estamos aquí.--Dice los 2 ninjas neblina--

¿Qué paso con chipp?--Dice kaishi--

Bueno veras, paso un accidente.--Dice ninja #2--

------------------------------------flashback-----------------------------------------

Maldita maquina de hielos, no quiere dar hielos--Dice chipp--

Vamonos, ya llevamos media hora aquí.--Dice ninja #2--

No me iré hasta conseguir hielos, necesito para mis heridas.--Dice chipp--

Porque no compramos, una bolsa en la tienda de enfrente.--Dice ninja #3--

Por que estos son gratis, aparte creo que se derretirían, por el calor del desierto.--Dice chipp--

Pero si es de noche--Dice ninja #2--

Aun así no voy a gastar mi dinero cuando aquí son gratis.--Dice chipp mientras sacude la maquina--

Bueno pero te digo que es inútil.--Dice ninja #3--

Esperen ya se como sacar los hielos.--Dice chipp--

Entonces chipp retrocede unos pasos, y salta y le da una patada a la maquina.

No paso nada--Dice ninja #2--

Maldita maquina.--Dice chipp--

Entonces le da un golpe a la maquina y esta empieza a sacar todo el hielo y todo le cae a chipp, congelándolo en un cubo de hielo.

Bueno al menos consiguió su hielo, vamonos y llevemos lo a los demás antes de que se den cuenta de esto.--Dice ninja #2--

Hai--Ninja #3--

---------------------------------fin del flasback-------------------------------------

Así, que eso fue lo que paso.--Dice fuji--

Hai--Dice ninja #2--

Entonces muestra a chipp congelado en un cubo de hielo.

No me sorprende.--Dice kaishi--

El tiene muy mala suerte.--Dice kintaro--

Bueno creo que debemos descongelarlo.--Dice fuji--

Espere, dejémoslo así un momento necesita el hielo, después de todo aparte así refresca en cuarto y podemos tomar hielo mas fácilmente.--Dice mekura--

Entonces mekura corta un pedazo de hielo y se lo hecha a su bebida.

Mekura, tu bebida tiene un ojo ooU--Dice ninja #2--

Ese es mi ojo.--Dice chipp--

No te preocupes te lo pondré, pero cuando te descongeles.--Dice mekura--

Entonces este fuji se para y va hacia la puerta.

¿A dónde vas?--Dice ninja #1--

A caminar tal vez se me ocurra un buen plan o algo para la formación.--Dice fuji saliendo de la habitación--

Entonces este fuji se encuentra caminando, y de repente ve a shikamaru que esta con temari y se esconde.

Al fin ahora podré matarlo, creo que también matare a la chica con este muñeco budu, disfruta tus últimos momentos shikamaru.—piensa fuji--

De repente se da cuenta de algo.

Demonios se cayó el pedazo de tela de su ropa tendré que conseguir mas.--Dice fuji--

Entonces va siguiendo sigilosamente a shikamaru y temari.

Dime shikamaru, ¿Por qué no me dijiste que vendrías?--Dice temari--

Bueno, la verdad es que no quería que supieran de nosotros, hasta el cumpleaños de hinata cuando van a estar todos.--Dice shikamaru--

Bien shikamaru, al fin daremos a conocer nuestra relación --Dice temari sonriendo--

Entonces se paran enfrente de la entrada de la casa de gaara y ve temari arriba muertago. (Por si no lo saben el cumpleaños de hinata es el 27 de diciembre y por eso hay muertago).

Ya veo, así que tienen novia entonces lo haré sufrir separándolo de ella.--Dice fuji quien esta observando dentro de un bote de basura.--

Entonces este shikamaru besa a temari, y entran a la casa.

Bien ahora tendré que entrar a robar parte de sus ropas para usarlo para mis muñecos.--Dice fuji--

Dime, por que te escondes en un bote de basura.--Dice kintaro--

¿De donde salieron ustedes?--Dice fuji ya que ahí estaba todo el anti shikateam y los ninjas neblina.--

Salimos a descongelar a chipp y resulto.--Dice kintaro--

Al fin me descongele, pero ahora estoy todo mojado y con mi ojo puesto y aparte un parche.--Dice chipp--

Toma esta toalla para que te seques.--Dice mekura--

Mekura, eso no es una toalla, esa es la ropa de los ninja neblina.--Dice chipp--

Eso explica por que no encontraba mi ropa de repuesto.--Dice ninja #1 quitándole la ropa--

Bien ¿pero que haces aquí fuji?--Dice chipp--

Veras, vi a shikamaru y vine a matarlo, pero entro a esta casa, y es la casa del kazekage, y necesito un pedazo de su ropa, para usar mis muñecos.--Dice fuji--

Entonces te ayudaremos, ya que somos la niebla anti shikateam.--Dice kaishin--

Ya lo tengo ya tengo, la nueva formación.--Dice fuji--

Entonces les cuenta la nueva formación y a muchos les salio una gota de sudor, excepto al ninja #1.

Entonces ¿están listos?--Dice fuji--

Hai--Dicen los demás con una gota de sudor excepto el ninja #1--

Entonces, empieza la formación con este mekura poniéndose, de espaldas con los brazos extendidos, este fuji y el ninja #1 con los brazos levantados hacia ellos inclinados enfrente de mekura, ala izquierda es te chipp con los brazos levantados en direccion a donde estan, el ninja #1 y fuji y a la derecha igual que chipp este kaishi, y enfrente del ninja #1 y fuji kintaro, con los otros 2 ninja neblina, agachados y con las manos tocando el piso.

¡SOMOS LA NEBLINA ANTI SHIKATEAM!--Dice fuji y el ninja #1--

Dios mío esto es peor que lo anterior ooU.--Dice chipp--

Al menos nadie nos vio.--Dice kaishi--

La verdad quiero verla, ya me dio mucha curiosidad, por que tuve que ser ciego.--Dice mekura--

Tienes suerte, de no ver esto creeme.--Dice kintaro.--

Bien ya se me ocurrió un plan.--Dice fuji--

¿Cual es?--Dice ninja #1--

Será el entrar a la casa del Kazekage y buscar al shikateam y a kakashi y matarlos, mientras duermen.--Dice fuji--

Genial, me gusta.--Dice ninja #1--

Entremos.--Dice fuji--

Hai--Dicen los demás--

Entonces todos entran ala casa del gaara y ven que es muy grande y amplia.

Muy bien separémonos, y busquemos.--Dice fuji--

Hai--Dicen los demás--

Mekura y chipp ustedes irán juntos.--Dice fuji--

¿Por que con el?--Dice chipp--

Yo seria el que me quejara.--Dice mekura--

Entonces saca mekura un botiquín de primero auxilios.

Ya vengo preparado,--Dice mekura--

Genial, soy cuidado por un ciego ooU.--Dice chipp--

Kaishi y kintaro, ustedes irán juntos.--Dice fuji.--

Hai--Dicen ambos.--

Los otros 2 ninjas neblina irán juntos.--Dice fuji--

Hai--Dicen ambos--

Y tú y yo iremos juntos.--Dice fuji--

Hai.--Dice ninja #1--

Bueno sepárense.--Dice fuji--

Entonces todos se separan y se van a buscar su venganza.

Ahora si me vengare.--Dice chipp--

Bien, pero dime ¿quieres banditas de color azul o rojas?--Dice mekura--

No las necesitare, vas a ver que saldré ileso.--Dice chipp--

Si claro.--Dice mekura--

Entonces este chipp abre una puerta y ve que ahí esta lee dormido.

Ahí esta mekura, ahora lo matare con este kunai.--Dice chipp sacando un kunai-

Bien esperare afuera.--Dice mekura--

Entonces, este chipp se acerca a este lee con el kunai en la mano.

Ahora muere lee. --piensa chipp --

Entonces ataca con su kunai y este lee se voltea de un lado, después vuelve a atacar y se voltea lee del otro lado esquivándolo, y así intenta un buen rato.

Demonios como esquiva mis ataques. --piensa chipp --

Entonces intenta con su kunai en el estomago pero, este lee lo detiene con las manos.

Demonios, ya se habrá despertado, esperen sus ojos siguen cerrados esta moviéndose por reflejo. --piensa chipp--

Entonces este lee le da una patada a chipp, después le da otra patada, le quita el kunai, y le da un golpe seguido de una patada que lo saca de la habitación, por la ventana cayendo en un bote de basura y le habla a mekura por un comunicador.

Mekura--Dice chipp--

¿Hai?--Dice mekura--

Sal de la casa y ven a sacarme de el bote de basura también trae banditas rojas.--Dice chipp--

Te dije que iba a pasarte algo.--Dice mekura--

Demonios aun dormido me gana eso si es mala suerte ToT--Dice chipp--

Entonces llega mekura a donde están los botes de basura.

Bueno ahora, ¿dime en donde estas?--Dice mekura--

Tan solo sigue mi voz.--Dice chipp--

Entonces este mekura se empieza a mover para buscar a chipp, pero no lo encuentra.

Frío, frío, mas frío, caliente, caliente, mas caliente, ardiendo, te quemas te estas quemando, ala derecha no ala otra derecha si me encontraste.--Dice chipp--

Ya te encontré ahora hay que curarte.--Dice mekura--

Esta bien pero date, prisa y esa no es mi cabeza.--Dice chipp--

Entonces despues de curar a chipp van a buscar a neji.

Mientras con kaishi y kintaro.

Este lugar, si que es muy grande.--Dice kaishi--

Dime por que no trajiste a akarui.--Dice kintaro--

Bueno es que cuando es luna llena, en la noche su pelo brilla, por esos e llama akarui ya que significa brillante.--Dice kaishi--

Ya veo.--Dice kintaro--

En ese momento escuchan un ronquido y abre kintaro la puerta y ve que ahí se encuentra chouji.

Al fin lo encontré.--Dice kintaro--

Entonces matalo rápido, para buscar al mío.--Dice kaishi--

Esta bien, pero primero dejame entrar.--Dice kintaro--

Entonces abren la puerta y ven que todo el piso esta cubierto de envolturas de comida.

Vaya que si come OOU.--Dice kaishi--

Bueno pasemos.--Dice kintaro--

Entonces este kinataro y kaishi pisan, una envoltura y hacen ruido.

Demonios, malditas envolturas.--Dice kintaro--

Mejor esperare afuera.--Dice kaishi saliendo de la habitación.--

Tengo que avanzar sin hacer ruido.--Piensa kintaro--

Entonces vuelve a pisar otra envoltura haciendo más ruido y ve que chouji se mueve.

No falle. —piensa kintaro --

Entonces ve que aun no esta despierto.

Me salve, ¿por que este gordo come tanto?, ya se lo matare a distancia con este kunai.--Piensa kintaro--

Entonces se prepara para aventar el kunai, y este chouji se levanta.

Demonios, ya me vio.—Piensa Kintaro--

Entonces este chouji pasa alado de kintaro con los ojos cerrados y sale de la habitación.

Vaya que tienes suerte que sea sonámbulo.--Dice kaishi--

La verdad pensé que me había descubierto, mira dejo una papa.--Dice kintaro--

Entonces este kintaro levanta la bolsa y se va a comer la papa, cuando de repente sale chouji de la nada golpeando a kintaro y comiendo se la ultima papa, dejando a un kintaro lastimado y un kaishi muy sorprendido.

Nunca, lo molestare con la comida y menos de noche OOU.--Dice kaishi--

Entonces va a ver como esta este kintaro.

¿Estas bien?--Dice kintaro--

La verdad nada mas me dio un buen golpe, pero lo demás estoy bien, no me pasan cosas malas como a chipp.--Dice kintaro--

Es verdad, bueno ahora vamos a buscar al mío, ya que el tuyo es muy peligroso de noche, y mas con la comida.--Dice kaishi--

Creo que si, dime ¿siempre has tenido el pelo rojo?--Dice kintaro--

Veo que si te golpe fuerte.--Dice kaishi--

Mientras con mekura y chipp.

Llevamos un buen rato y no hemos encontrado al tuyo.--Dice chipp--

Vamos ten paciencia, pronto lo encontraremos.--Dice mekura--

Espero ya que en los anteriores, cuartos salí lastimado.--Dice chipp--

Bueno a ti se te ocurrió, abrir la puerta con una patada y era un baño y te golpeaste, con un tubo, también cuando entraste al cuarto de baños termales, y el agua estaba muy caliente.--Dice mekura--

Pero es tu culpa el no decirme que ya las habías abierto.--Dice chipp--

Te lo dije como 5 veces creo, que esos golpes te comienzan a afectar.--Dice mekura.--

Ahora si lo encontraremos.--Dice chipp--

Entonces intenta abrir una puerta, pero no se puede abrir entonces retrocede chipp y le da una patada pero es una habitación vacía y ni siquiera tiene piso y chipp cae gritando y le habla a mekura.

Mekura, arroja una cuerda.--Dice chipp--

¿Porque?--Dice mekura--

Porque unos cocodrilos me quieren comer.--Dice chipp--

Espera y la encuentro.--Dice mekura--

Después de una hora mekura no encuentra una cuerda.

¿Porque tardas tanto?--Dice chipp mientras sigue corriendo de los cocodrilos--

Ten paciencia soy ciego, pero dime ¿porque no acumulas chakra en tus pies?--Dice mekura--

… te odio por no decirme eso antes.--Dice chipp--

Entonces sale chipp corriendo hacia arriba a toda velocidad.

Me salve.--Dice chipp--

Ya encontré la cuerda.--Dice mekura--

Ya estoy aquí afuera.--Dice chipp golpeando a mekura.--

Después salen del cuarto y van a otra puerta.

Bueno vamos espero que en esta puerta, este el tuyo.--Dice chipp--

Entonces abre una puerta y es el cuarto en donde se encuentra neji dormido.

Genial este es.--Dice chipp--

Bueno ahora voy a matarlo.--Dice mekura sacando un kunai.--

Yo esperare a fuera.--Dice chipp --

Entonces este mekura entra al cuarto y después de un rato sale.

Te tardaste mucho, para matarlo.--Dice chipp--

Bueno pero lo mate, mira nada más.--Dice mekura--

Entonces este chipp ve y ve que todo el cuarto esta destruido, pero neji esta intacto.

Le diste a todo, menos a el, déjame matarlo por ti.--Dice chipp--

Esta bien pero apurate.--Dice mekura--

Entonces entra chipp y se tropieza con un hoyo que hizo mekura, después se para y va hacia neji, y este neji se mueve, y golpea a chipp con juuken, ya que esta soñando y saca a chipp del cuarto.

¿Como te sientes?--Dice mekura--

Muy adolorido por dentro, no puedo matar a alguien dormido ToT.--Dice chipp--

Mientras con kintaro y kaishi

No volveré a atacar su comida y menos dormido.--Dice kintaro--

Bueno ahora encontremos al mío.--Dice kaishi--

Bien veamos esta puerta.--Dice kintaro--

Entonces abre la puerta y ahí se encuentra kiba dormido.

Vaya ya lo encontramos.--Dice kaishi--

Bien pero, dime que es eso que tiene en la mano.--Dice kintaro --

No se déjame ver--Dice kaishi--

Entonces toma lo que tiene kiba en la mano una foto de hinata.

Veamos es una foto de una mujer.--Dice kaishi--

No la podemos ver bien, por la oscuridad.--Dice kintaro--

Entonces nos la llevaremos, al menos lo haré sufrir un poco ya que no la tendrá.--Dice kaishi entonces guarda la foto de hinata en su bolsillo--

Bien pero dime ¿por que la guardas si lo vas a matar?--Dice kintaro--

Bueno…es que… --Dice kaishi--

Tal y como pensé acumulas chakra en tus ojos para poder ver en la noche y viste la foto.--Dice kintaro--

Esta bien es una chica muy bonita, y quiero guardar la foto, después de todo, si es su novia puedo llegar yo a konoha un día.--Dice kaishi--

Veo que piensas sacar algo de provecho, en esto.--Dice kintaro--

Bien ahora lo matare con este kunai.--Dice kaishi--

En ese momento por error pisa kaishi la cola de akamaru haciendo que se despierte.

Ese perro tiene unos grandes ojos OOU.--Dice kintaro--

Creo que mejor huimos OOU.--Dice kaishi--

Entonces salen corriendo del cuarto persiguiéndolos atrás de ellos akamaru y en el camino se encuentran con mekura y chipp.

¿Que pasa?--Dice chipp --

¡Corre por tu vida!--Dice kaishi--

Entonces ve chipp que viene akamaru persiguiéndolos.

¡CORRE MEKURA!--Dice chipp--

Sale corriendo este chipp, pero ve que este mekura no se movió.

Van a matar a mekura.--Dice chipp --

Entonces ve que este akamaru pasa aun lado de mekura.

Es un maldito ciego con suerte.--Dice chipp --

¿Qué demonios pasa?--Dice mekura--

Entonces este kaishi y kintaro están escondidos detrás de una planta.

Creo que lo perdimos.--Dice kaishi--

Creo que si--Dice kintaro--

Entonces ven pasar a akamaru y en la boca la ropa de chipp

Viste lo que vi.--Dice kaishi--

Hai, chipp esta muerto ToT--Dice kintaro--

Pobre de el me caía bien, y me hacia reír.--Dice kaishi--

Si lo extrañaremos.--Dice kintaro--

Entonces llega mekura.

¿Qué paso donde esta chipp?--Dice mekura--

El esta muerto ToT.--Dice kaishi--

Me caía bien me agradaba ser mas seguro que el.--Dice mekura--

Entonces los 3 se ponen a llorar y sale chipp sin nada de ropa.

¿Quien se murió?--Dice chipp--

Chipp.--Dice mekura--

Pero si estoy vivo.--Dice chipp--

Entonces ven que esta vivo y sin ropa.

¡QUE HORROR!--Dicen este kaishi y kintaro--

¿Qué pasa?--Dice mekura--

Tienes suerte de ser ciego y no ver a chipp desnudo.--Dice kaishi buscando algo para taparlo junto con kintaro--

Qué bueno que no vi eso.--Dice mekura con una gota de sudor--

Entonces este kintaro encuentra un barril y se lo pone a chipp, para taparlo.

Ya no tenemos que ver eso.--Dice kaishi--

Bueno pero al menos estoy vivo.--Dice chipp--

Eso es lo bueno--Dice Kintaro--

Entonces ya no necesitaremos, las invitaciones al funeral ni tú lapida.--Dice mekura--

¿De donde sacaste eso?--Dice chipp--

Siempre las traigo cuando voy con chipp.--Dice mekura--

Pero dinos ¿como te salvaste?--Dice kintaro--

Bueno veras, el perro me estaba persiguiendo a mí por que alguien puso un jamón en mi ropa, así que me la quite y se la llevo.--Dice chipp--

¿Un jamón?--Dice kaishi--

Entonces, cuando estabas congelado, te confundí con el refrigerador del cuarto.--Dice mekura con una gotita de sudor.--

Te matare maldito.--Dice chipp persiguiendo a mekura.--

Bien me pregunto como les ira a los demás.--Dice kintaro --

No lo se esperemos que bien.--Dice kaishi--

Mientras con el ninja #2 y #3

No encontramos a kakashi.--Dice ninja #2--

Demonios, son mucho cuartos.--Dice ninja #3--

Entonces dan finalmente con el cuarto de kakashi.

Al fin.--Dice ninja #2--

Ahora a matarlo.--Dice ninja #3--

Entonces se acercan pero algo le pasa al ninja #3

AAAA…AAAAAAAAA…AAAAA…--Dice ninja #3--

No estornudes.--Dice ninja #2--

Ya se me paso.--Dice ninja #3--

Entonces vuelve a empezar el ninja #3

AAAAAAAAAAA…AAAAAAAAAAAAA…AAAAAAA--Dice ninja #3--

Que no estornudes.--Dice ninja #2--

Entonces estornuda el ninja #3 y ambos se esconde en el closet y este kakashi se levanta.

No se porque últimamente me levanto a las 12 de la noche.--Dice kakashi--

Bueno entonces tendré que leer para dormir.--Dice kakashi sacando su libro--

Demonios, ahora tendremos que esperar a que se duerma.--Dice ninja #2--

Después de media hora kakashi se duerme.

Al fin ahora lo mataremos.--Dice ninja #2--

Entonces se acercan ambos a el y cuando están apunto de matarlo, este kakashi se levanta y los agarra del cuello, estrangulándolos y aventándolos por la ventana.

Demonios, se mueve dormido.--Dice ninja #3-

Lo peor de todo es que caemos a un precipicio.--Dice ninja #2--

¿NANI?, a quien se le ocurre poner su casa a lado de un precipicio--Dice ninja #3--

Entonces ambos caen al precipicio.

Mientras con fuji y ninja #1

Vaya esa habitación si que fue mortal.--Dice fuji--

Nunca entrare en la habitación de un marionetista.--Dice ninja #1--

Después de que dormido nos persiguieran sus marionetas envenenadas, por todo el cuarto y aparte casi te mueres por que te encerraron dentro de una.--Dice fuji--

No me lo recuerdes.--Dice ninja #1--

Entonces encuentran la habitación de shikamaru.

Al fin lo encontré.--Dice fuji--

Bien matalo--Dice ninja #1--

Entonces fuji se disponía a matar a shikamaru cuando de repente el ninja #1 prende el stereo.

Apaga eso.--Dice fuji--

Esta bien --Dice ninja #1--

Si no es su casa ¿porque tiene un estereo aquí?, ¿viene muy seguido o que?--Dice fuji--

No se aparte que raro que en la habitación de alado, este una mujer.--Dice ninja #1--

Este tipo lo tiene todo, aquí--Dice fuji--

Entonces vuelve intentar matar a shikamaru, pero el ninja #1 enciende la television.

Apaga eso también.--Dice fuji--

También tiene una television.--Dice ninja #1--

Ayuda me a matarlo, o si no es mucho problema.--Dice fuji--

Te ayudare.--Dice ninja #1--

Entonces saca un kunai y se disponen a matar a shikamaru pero este se despierta.

¿Quiénes son ustedes?--Dice shikamaru--

Somos…somos…--Dice fuji nervioso--

¿Por qué traen esos kunais?--Dice shikamaru--

Es que esto es una pesadilla.--Dice ninja #1--

Entonces déjenme dormir.--Dice shikamaru--

Entonces se vuelva a dormir ya que estaba muy dormido, para ver que no era una pesadilla.

Eso estuvo cerca.--Dice ninja #1--

Hai--Dice fuji--

En ese momento entra chouji que aun esta sonámbulo y golpea a fuji y ninja #1 sacándolos por la ventana.

¿Qué demonios?--Dice shikamaru--

Entonces ve a chouji como sonámbulo.

Otra vez esta sonámbulo, medouske--Dice shikamaru--

Entonces ayuda a chouji a volver a su cuarto.

Mientras afuera ninja #2 y ninja #3

Al fin salimos.--Dice ninja #2--

Hai--Dice ninja #3--

Entonces le caen este fuji y ninja #1 encima

Que bueno que caímos en un lugar blando.--Dice fuji--

Estas sobre mi hermano.--Dice ninja #1--

Perdón.--Dice fuji --

Entonces vuelvan a entrar a la casa de gaara y están todos en la entrada y este chipp con su ropa después de tejerla.

¿Alguno logro matarlo?--Dice fuji--

No--Dicen los demás--

Bueno al menos se cual es su objetivo entonces, tendremos que evitar el plan, ya que vi el pergamino en el cuarto de shikamaru.--Dice fuji--

Entonces ven que empieza a amanecer y escuchan que viene bajando alguien.

Rápido hay que irnos.--Dice fuji--

Entonces no pueden abrir la puerta.

Demonios ahí vienen, ¿que hacemos?--Dice chipp --

Ya se.--Dice fuji--

Entonces a todos les dice el plan a todos.

Buenos días, temari --Dice gaara--

Buenos días, gaara--Dice temari --

Entonces ven una rara estatua en la entrada, que es la neblina anti shikateam en su formación y usando hengen para parece estatuas.

¿Desde cuando tenemos esas estatuas tan raras? OOU--Dice gaara--

Nose creo que las compro kankuro, sabes que tiene unos gustos muy raros como ese cuarto con la fosa.--Dice temari--

Después de que los demás se despertara, y que preguntaran sobre las estatuas, kakashi y el shikateam se van rumbo a Iwa (roca) en busca de naruto y este gaara, temari y kankuro se van a hacer sus labores.

Al fin podemos movernos.--Dice fuji--

Bien ahora volvamos al hotel para seguir al shikateam y a kakashi.--Dice ninja #1--

Hai--Dice fuji--

Entonces todos dejan de fingir que son estatuas y dejan algo parecido a ellos como sustituto y vuelven al hotel y salen de suna y van a buscar al shikateam.

Bien ahora vamonos.--Dice fuji--

Hai--Dicen los demás--

No podemos irnos aun--Dice mekura--

¿Por qué?--Dice fuji--

Porque no esta chipp--Dice mekura--

Entonces ven que chipp esta siendo atacado por un insecto gigante.

Es el mismo insecto de la otra vez.--Dice kaishi--

¿Como sabes?--Dice fuji--

Es herida yo se la hice.--Dice kaishi--

¿Pero como es posible que lo ataque el mismo insecto?--Dice fuji--

Mientras en alguna parte de suna.

Mira mama, me encontré este muñeco de insecto.--Dice un niño--

Que bien hijo ahora vete a jugar.--Dice la mama--

Hai--Dice el niño--

Entonces se pone a jugar con el muñeco de insecto que se esta comiendo a una persona.

Devuelta con la neblina anti shikateam

Entonces a volver a rescatarlo.--Dice fuji--

Hai--Dicen los demás--

Bueno este es el cuarto capitulo de este fic, bueno espero que les haya gustado, y como ya podrán ver ya han pasado suna, ahora se dirigen a iwa, ¿Qué mas cosas pasaran? Los descubrirán en el próximo, capitulo y si lees este mensaje por favor deja un review.


	5. Chapter 5

El Cumpleaños De Hinata y el Anti Shikateam

Capitulo 5

La neblina anti shikateam se pierde

Bueno después de una pelea contra el insecto que ataco a chipp la neblina anti shikateam se dirige a tratar de llegar antes que el shikateam ya que están muy retrasados.

Demonios nos llevan mucha ventaja por ese maldito insecto—dice fuji—

Después de todo tuvo que atacar a chipp otra vez—dice kintaro—

No es mi culpa que, haya sido el mismo insecto no se como puede ser el mismo insecto—dice chipp—

Sabes no te muevas tanto—Dice mekura—

Y no se porque tengo que cargar a este ciego—dice chipp—

Bueno después de todo fue tu retraso—Dice ninja #1—

Como los odio—Dice chipp—

Bueno ¿pero como alcanzaremos al shikateam?—Dice ninja #2—

E estado pensando en eso y la verdad tenemos que buscar un atajo—Dice fuji—

¿Pero sabes alguno?—Dice ninja #3—

No se atajos, ¿alguien sabe algún atajo?—Dice fuji—

Hai—Dicen los demás—

Entonces se para este fuji y los demás se paran.

Entonces ¿cual es mas rápido?, ya que lo seguiremos—Dice fuji—

El mío—Dicen todos—

Entonces todos se empiezan a pelear.

No se porque siento que me voy a arrepentir—Dice fuji en la mente—

Entonces saca fuji sus muñecos de cada uno y los separa y nada más este mekura esta intacto ya que uso a chipp como escudo.

Bien decidiremos esto más rápido—Dice fuji—

Entonces saca unas 7 pajitas.

El que saque la pajita más corta es el que va primero y el de la más larga al último—Dice fuji—

Esta bien—Dicen los demás—

Entonces todo empiezan a sacar una pajita dejando al último a chipp y mekura.

Bueno primero vas tú—Dice fuji—

La verdad que seamos yo y mis hermanos ya que es la misma ruta—Dice ninja #1—

Bien entonces ustedes nos guiaran—Dice fuji—

Entonces todos empiezan a seguir a los ninja neblina por el bosque.

Bien espero que esto nos lleve al lugar—Dice fuji—

Mientras con el shikateam y kakashi

Bien nos llevara un tiempo llegar a Iwa, además naruto nos lleva mucha ventaja—Dice shikamaru—

Estay muy lejos de nosotros, no alcanzo a verlo con mi byakuga—Dice neji—

Ni percibo su olor muy cerca—Dice pakkun—

¿Hueles algo kiba?—Dice kakashi—

Nada ni akamaru huele algo, en verdad esta muy lejos—Dice kiba—

¿Entonces que haremos shikamaru?—Dice chouji—

Tendremos que seguir hacia Iwa es la única pista que tenemos, y la mas segura, esperemos encontrarlo ahí porque se nos acaba el tiempo ya casi se acaba una semana—Dice shikamaru—

Entonces usemos nuestro espíritu de la juventud, y alcancémoslo lo antes posible—Dice lee—

Demonios el con su juventud—piensa kiba—

En verdad se parece a Gai de pequeño—piensa kakashi—

Esta bien aceleremos el paso después de todo tenemos que alcanzar a naruto lo mas antes posible—Dice shikamaru—

Hai—Dicen los demás—

Entonces el shikateam acelera el paso hacia Iwa para buscar a naruto y traerlo devuelta, mientras devuelta con la neblina anti shikateam.

¿Dime seguro que este es el camino?—Dice fuji—

Claro ¿porque lo preguntas?—Dice ninja #1 viendo el mapa—

¡Porque nos trajiste devuelta al desierto!—Dice fuji—

¿Nani?—Dice el ninja #1 viendo el desierto—

Pero si nos guiamos por el mapa—Dice ninja #2—

Dejame ver eso—Dice kintaro—

Bakas están leyendo el mapa al revés—Dice kintaro—

Entonces eso explica porque nos equivocamos—Dice ninja #3—

Ahora nos hemos alejado más—Dice chipp—

¿No sienten algo?—Dice mekura—

Entonces siente que el suelo tiembla un poco, y ven que de la tierra sale el insecto que trato de comerse a chipp, 2 veces.

¡No puede ser es insecto!—Dice Chipp—

Vaya se ve que tienes buen sabor—Dice mekura—

No pienso ser comido por un insecto—Dice chipp—

Entonces salen otros 100 insectos más grandes y uno alado del que se trato de comer a chipp.

¿Qué demonios es esto?—Dice chipp con una gota de sudor—

Papa esos fueron los chicos que me golpearon—Dice el insecto—

Ya veo, entonces fueron ellos—Dice el padre—

Esto es muy malo OoOU—Dice kaishi—

Miau miau miau miau ¬¬--Dice akarui—

Tienes razón si chipp no tuviera buen sabor—Dice kaishi—

Los odio—Dice chipp—

Bien ¿que haremos fuji?—Dice kintaro—

Entonces todos los insectos se dirigen hacia la neblina anti shikateam.

¡CORRER POR SUS VIDAS!—Dice fuji—

Entonces todos salen corriendo a todo lo que pueden tratando de no ser devorados por los insectos especialmente chipp quien pasa a todos.

Como es posible que corra tan rápido y cargando a mekura—Dice ninja #1—

No tengo idea tu sigue corriendo—Dice fuji—

Vamos salgamos del desierto lo mas rápido posible—Dice kaishi—

¿Se puede saber por que vamos tan rápido?—Dice mekura—

Cállate que estoy salvando tu vida—Dice chipp—

Entonces tropieza chipp ya que cae en arenas movedizas.

Vamos a morir ToT—Dice chipp—

Entonces se da cuenta que mekura esta fuera de la trampa sano y a salvo.

Cada vez me dan mas ganas de matarlo—Dice chipp—

Entonces pasan los demás corriendo agarrando a mekura entrando al bosque y dejando a chipp en la trampa.

¡HEY NO SE OLVIDEN DE MI!—Dice chipp—

Entonces ven por el bosque, que chipp sigue ahí.

Bien lo rescatare con mis muñecos—Dice fuji—

Entonces se pone a buscar el muñeco de chipp en su mochila.

No lo encuentro—Dice fuji—

Date prisa—Dice kaishi—

¿Porque? Las trampas de arena son lentas—Dice fuji—

Pero los insectos no—Dice kintaro—

Entonces ven como todos los insectos se van hacia este chipp, a devorarlo.

Hora de comer—Dice le insecto—

¡NO!—Dice chipp—

Ya lo encontré—Dice fuji—

Entonces usa el muñeco peor ya era demasiado tarde ya que chipp estaba dentro del insecto.

¿Ahora que haremos? Ya esta muertoT.T—Dice ninja #1—

No nos queda de otra más que hacer vomitar al insecto—Dice fuji—

Después de una horas con un chipp, que misteriosamente sigue vivo pero apesta ahora siguen a kaishi y akarui por su camino.

Espero que tu si nos lleves por un buen camino ya que estamos retrasados—Dice fuji—

No te preocupes ya casi vamos a llegar—dice kaishi—

Entonces llegan a un rió cerca de una tienda de pescado.

¿Así es tu atajo?—Dice fuji—

Bueno nada más seguí a kaishi y su olfato—Dice kaishi—

Entonces voltea a ver que este akarui esta comiendo un pescado.

Baka, tu gato tenía hambre y siguió el olor de los pescados—Dice fuji—

Bueno el tenia hambre, no te preocupes cuando acabe encontraremos el camino—Dice kaishi—

No se acabo tu oportunidad—Dice fuji muy enojado con una vena marcandosele en la cara—

Entonces este fuji saca el muñeco de kaishi y uno de akarui lo avienta la rió haciendo que a kaishi y akarui caigan al rió.

Hey ni a mi ni a akarui nos gusta el agua aparte esta muy fuerte la corriente ayúdanos—Dice kaishi—

¡NO SALVENSE USTEDES MISMOS!—Dice fuji enojado y voltea a ver a los demás—

¿Te sientes bien? OOU—Dice kintaro—

No hemos perdido mucho tiempo espero que tu kintaro no falles—Dice fuji mirándolo con mirada asesina—

Esta bien. OOU—Dice kintaro—

Entonces logran salir este kaishi y akarui del rió.

Qué bueno que salieron ahora como castigo lavaran la ropa de chipp ya que apesta por que lo tuvimos que sacar del insecto—Dice fuji—

Ha…hai—Dice kaishi y akarui—

Entonces empiezan a lavar la ropa, de chipp en el rió este kaishi y akarui

Dense prisa, ya que a este paso no llegaremos a iwa—Dice fuji—

Maldito fuji—Dice kaishi—

Miau miau miau ¬¬--Dice akarui—

¿Que dijeron? ¬¬--Dice fuji—

Na... nada—Dice kaishi—

Entonces mientras lavan la ropa de chipp pasa, algo malo la corriente se lleva la ropa.

Demonios se nos ha ido la ropa—Dice kaishi—

En ese momento, llega este fuji.

¿Ya terminaron?—Dice fuji—

La verdad la ropa se la llevo la corriente—Dice kaishi—

Que baka eres que quieres ver a chipp desnudo—Dice fuji—

No es un horror eso—Dice kaishi recordando lo que paso en la casa de gaara—

Entonces sale chipp, sin nada de ropa.

¿Ya terminaron de lavarla?—Dice chipp—

Entonces ven este fuji, kaishi y akaruia a chipp desnudo.

¡QUE HORROR, AL MENOS PONTE ALGO!—Dice fuji—

Entonces llega este mekura y kintaro a ponerle un barril.

Como se te ocurre salir así—Dice kintaro—

Que bueno que soy ciego—Dice mekura—

¿Qué paso con los ninjas neblina?—Dice fuji—

Se desmayaron del horror—Dice kintaro—

Bien tendremos que buscar ahora algo de ropa para chipp—Dice fuji—

Entonces después de buscar desesperada mente encontraron algo.

Díganme ¿en verdad estamos con mucha prisa?—Dice chipp—

Hai, y aparte es por ponerte algo antes de ver ese horror—Dice fuji—

Aparte era lo más barato—Dice kaishi—

Esta bien, pero porque la única tienda que encontramos es de disfraces y me compraron un disfraz de pescado—Dice chipp—

Aparte creo que le gustas mas así a akarui escucha como ronronea—Dice mekura—

¿Por qué me mira así tu gato? OOU—Dice chipp—

Miau O¬O—Dice akarui—

La verdad nose, pero creo que deberías correr—Dice kaishi—

¿Porque?—Dice chipp—

Entonces este akarui ataca a chipp para comérselo pensando que es un pescado.

En la cara no, y no soy un pescado—Dice chipp—

Pobre de el—Dice ninja #2—

La verdad tiene mala suerte—Dice ninja #3—

Y se puede poner peor—Dice fuji—

Entonces después de que akarui destruyera el disfraz de chipp y lo rasguñara mas por que no fue un pescado, este kaishi regresa con otro disfraz.

Nada más ¿había ese?—Dice chipp—

Bueno había uno de michael jackson pero alguien se lo llevo—Dice kaishi—

Me pregunto quien lo habrá comprado—Dice chipp—

Mientras en algún lugar en el escondite de orochimaru.

¿Como me veo con el kabuto?—Dice orochimaru con traje de michael jackson—

Se ve muy bien orochimaru sama o--Dice kabuto—

De regreso con el anti shikateam.

Demonios esto es humillante ooU--Dice chipp—

Jajajajaja te vez muy ridículo—Dice fuji—

Kaishi, te maldigo por esto—Dice chipp—

Pero era el único que había—Dice kaishi riéndose—

Jajajajaja esto me da mucha risa—Dice kintaro—

Es lo mas gracioso que hemos visto—Dicen los ninja neblina—

Que humillación --U--Dice chipp—

¿Qué pasa? ¿De que se ríen?

Dice mekura

Entonces este kintaro le cuenta a mekura lo que pasa.

Jajajaja me gustaría verte con traje de novia—Dice mekura—

Esto me va a llevar una buena terapia—Dice chipp—

Bien Kintaro espero que tú nos lleves por buen camino—Dice fuji—

Yo también espero eso—Dice kintaro con algo de miedo después de ver a fuji enojado—

Entonces llega después de un rato a un restaurante de todo lo que pueda comer por tan solo 0.99 ryous.

Estas seguro que es ¿por aquí?—Dice fuji—

La verdad se me olvido. ToT--Dice kintaro—

Después veré tu castigo ya que tengo hambre—Dice fuji—

Te salvaste ¬¬--Dice kaishi—

Que bueno—Dice kintaro—

Entonces entran al restaurante,

Puedo tomar sus órdenes—Dice un mesero—

Nosotros queremos buffet—Dicen fuji—

Esta bien ¿y para usted señorita?—Dice el mesero viendo a chipp—

Chipp que soy hombre—Dice chipp enojado—

Entonces ¿por que usas ese vestido de novia?

Dice mesero

Es por culpa de ese tipo—Dice chipp señalando a kaishi—

Vamos si no fueras tan sabroso para los insectos de suna no hubiera pasado esto—Dice kaishi riéndose—

Yo también buffet—Dice chipp—

Esta bien señorita—Dice el mesero—

Entonces todos quedan casi muertos de la risa.

Maldigo este disfraz—Dice chipp—

Entonces después entran unos tipos al restaurante y ve uno a chipp con vestido de novia y se le acerca.

Dime ¿te quieres casar conmigo?—Pregunta el tipo—

Entonces todos se tiran de la risa.

Ahora si estoy enojado, o te largas o te va a pasar algo muy malo—Dice chipp—

¿Qué pasa es mi aliento?—Dice el tipo—

Largate—Dice chipp golpeándolo con toda su fuerza sacándolo a volar—

Entonces los demas tipos empiezan a decir.

Vaya que tiene fuerza esa señorita OOU—Dice uno de ellos—

Lo saco volando muy alto, aparte se ve que estaba desesperado, despues de todo, no es muy bonito—Dice otro tipo—

Entonces volte a ver este chipp a los demás tipos.

A ustedes lo mismo, les digo—Dice chipp entonces también los manda a volar—

Nunca pensé que chipp tuviera esa fuerza—Dice ninja #1—

La verdad yo tampoco—Dice fuji—

Cuando se enoja en verdad tiene fuerza—Dice kintaro—

Entonces al salir del restaurante salen con kintaro muy redondo.

Déjame adivinar cuando estuve distraído, usaste mis especias verdad ¬¬--Dice kintaro—

Si es tu castigo por haber fallado—Dice fuji—

Que bueno que nosotros ya pasamos—Dice kaishi—

Miau miau miau OOU—Dice akarui—

Nosotros también nos salvamos hermano—Dice el ninja #3—

Tienes razón—Dice el ninja #1—

Creen que se me han olvidado ustedes—Dice fuji—

La verdad si—Dice ninja #2—

Ustedes serán los que lo lleven rodando por un rato, como castigo—Dice fuji—

Bien, no es tan malo—Dice ninja #1—

Chipp es tu turno de guiarnos—Dice fuji—

Esta bien—Dice chipp—

Y no camines como señorita—Dice fuji riendose—

Entonces todos se empiezan a reír

Te odio kaishi por haber perdido mi ropa ¬¬--Dice chipp en la mente—

Entonces se ponen a seguir a chipp y llegan a una zona en donde hay varias subidas y bajadas.

Es más difícil aquí llevar a kintaro—Dice ninja #1—

Es su castigo—Dice fuji—

Tengan cuidado con la piedras—Dice kintaro—

Que bueno que este atajo los hace sufrir más, eso es por burlarse de mí—piensa chipp—

Me sorprende que puedas caminar con el vestido de novia—Dice mekura—

¿Porque lo dice?—Dice chipp—

Porque tu eres quien me estas guiando con la cuerda—Dice mekura—

Vez que no me pasa todo lo malo—Dice chipp—

Entonces van de bajada en una colina y este chipp va adelantado con mekura alado y pasa algo atrás.

Esta subida es muy grande—dice ninja #1—

Ya casi llegamos hermano—Dice ninja #2—

Ya llegamos—Dice ninja #3—

Entonces al subir hasta arriba este kintaro se les va rodado hacia abajo.

Se nos fue—Dice ninja#1—

Demonios va hacia chipp y mekura.

Dice kaishi

¡CHIPP, MEKURA CUIDADO!—Dice fuji—

¿Que pasa?—Dice chipp volteando—

¡¿QUE DEMONIOS?!—Dice chipp—

Entonces es aplastado este chipp por kintaro y pasa a un lado de mekura sin sufrir daño.

¿Que paso?—Dice mekura—

Fui aplastado por kintaro, eres un maldito ciego con suerte—Dice chipp—

¡CHIPP CUIDADO!—Dice fuji—

Entonces es aplastado de nuevo por kintaro ya que viene de regreso y varias veces más hasta que para arriba de chipp.

¿Crees que este vivo?—Dice kaishi—

La verdad con todas esas veces no se—Dice fuji—

Ten preparadas las invitaciones mekura—Dice kintaro—

Así lo haré—Dice mekura sacando las invitaciones—

Entonces este fuji le da el antídoto a kintaro y vuelve a la normalidad, y ven a un chipp milagrosamente vivo.

Me sorprende tu resistencia OO—Dice fuji—

Tengo mis brazos rotos ToT—Dice chipp—

Yo me encargo de eso—Dice mekura—

Esa es mi pierna—Dice chipp—

Perdón pensé que era tu brazo—Dice mekura—

Sabía que me arrepentiría de dejarlos usar su camino—piensa fuji—

Después de una larga recuperación la neblina anti shikateam continua siendo guiado por chipp.

Bien van ver que con este camino llegaremos rápido a iwa—Dice chipp—

Entonces llegan a 2 cavernas.

No recuerdo bien en cual era—Dice chipp—

Entonces decídete—Dice mekura—

Por la de la izquierda iremos—Dice chipp—

Entonces entran a la caverna de la izquierda.

Cielos este lugar parece una fortaleza esta llena de trampas—Dice fuji—

Y en todas a caído chipp—Dice kintaro—

Entonces escuchan en una puerta música y como que hay un espectáculo y se asoman a ver.

¿Qué demonios pasa aquí?—Dice fuji—

Entonces ven a orochimaru con traje de michael jackson bailando dando un espectáculo a los ninjas del sonido.

Entonces ese fue el tipo que compro el disfraz de michael jackson—Dice kaishi—

Por culpa de el tengo que usar tacones—Dice chipp—

Sabes creo que los tacones no eran tan necesarios—Dice mekura—

Entonces son descubiertos y perseguidos por varios ninjas del sonido y salen de la caverna y entran a la otra, siéndoos guiados por chipp y llegan a un lugar hermoso.

¿En verdad nos trajo aquí chipp?—Dice fuji sorprendido—

Al parecer si—Dice ninja #1—

Pensaron que los iba a traer por mal camino—Dice chipp—

¿Cómo es el lugar?—Dice mekura—

Veras es un lugar hermoso con flores, y árboles de frutos—Dice kaishi—

Vaya creo que en verdad vamos por buen camino—Dice kintaro—

Entonces mekura recuerda algo.

Tenemos que correr—Dice mekura—

¿Porque?—Dice chipp—

Este lugar es peligroso—Dice mekura—

De que hablas se ve bastante bien—Dice fuji—

Entonces el lugar desaparece ya que era un genjutsu y salen un montón de ninjas de la hierba.

Vaya miren alguien cayo en nuestra trampa—Dice ninja de la hierba #1—

Miren traen a una señorita—Dice ninja de la hierba #2—

Vamos por ella—Dice ninja de la hierba #3—

Entonces bajan y se dirigen hacia la neblina anti shikateam

¿Le gustaría casarse conmigo señorita?—Dice ninja de la hierba #1—

Es un disfraz—Dice chipp—

Baka, porque dijiste eso—Dice fuji—

Nos trataban de engañar todos ataquen—Dice ninja de la hierba #1—

Entonces todos salen corriendo y este chipp se tropieza con su disfraz de novia y cae.

¡NO ME DEJEN!—Dice chipp—

Tenemos que volver por el—Dice fuji—

Entonces ven que chipp esta siendo golpeado como nunca por bastantes ninjas de la hierba.

Que dolor OOU—Dice kaishi--

Hai—Dice akarui—

Vamos de regreso a rescatarlo—Dice fuji—

Hai—Dicen los demás—

Entonces van de regreso.

Vamos a rescatarte chipp—Dice mekura—

Entonces los ninjas de la hierba escuchan la voz de mekura y lo ven.

Miren es mekura—Dice el ninja de la hierba #1—

Ahora quieren matar a mekura—Dice fuji—

Entonces van corriendo hacia mekura y se detienen.

Cuanto tiempo sin verte—Dice ninja de la hierba #1—

Mekura kun ¿que haces aquí?—Dice ninja de la hierba #2—

Mekura kun después de tanto tiempo te volvemos a ver y vivo—Dice ninja de la hierba #3—

Nada más hay 3 personas con esas voces—Dice mekura—

¿Los conoces mekura?—Dice fuji—

Hai, son amigos míos de la aldea de la hierba—Dice mekura—

Al fin te volvemos a ver, no te vemos desde que te fuiste a buscar venganza—Dice ninja de la hierba #1—

Hai, pero podrían dejar de matar a mi amigo que tiene traje de novia—Dice mekura—

Esta bien—Dice el ninja de hierba #2—

Entonces dejan de golpear a chipp todos los ninjas de la hierba.

Salvado por un ciego ToT—Dice chipp—

No esta agradecido de que mekura lo salvara a golpearlos más—Dice ninja de la hierba #1—

Entonces lo golpean más.

Vaya creo que no le pondré un castigo por esto ya no hay nada peor que esto. OOU—Dice fuji—

Después de que mekura los volviera a parar y que curaran a chipp y le dieran ropa a chipp la neblina anti shikateam se prepara para seguir su camino.

Sayonara, mekura kun—Dice ninja de la hierba #1—

Escríbenos—Dice ninja de la hierba #2—

Sayonara, les escribiré—Dice mekura—

Vaya que fue suerte de que mekura los conociera—Dice ninja #1—

La verdad si—Dice fuji—

Y ya no tengo que usar ese traje de novia—Dice chipp—

Pero ahora parecemos que venimos del mismo lugar—Dice mekura—

Bueno prefiero usar tu mismo tipo de ropa que el vestido de novia ¬¬--Dice chipp—

Bien mekura es tu turno de guiarnos—Dice fuji—

Hai—Dice mekura—

¿Estas seguro de esto?—Dice kintaro—

¿Porque preguntas?—Dice fuji—

Por que estaremos siguiendo a un ciego—Dice kaishi—

Miau miau miau—Dice akarui—

El gato tiene razón, no se que dijo pero estoy con el—Dice kintaro—

Estoy tan desesperado por llegar que hasta estoy intentando esto—Dice fuji—

Vamos por aquí—Dice mekura—

No podemos atravesar una piedra OOU—Dice ninja #1—

Hasta estos extremos es llegado—Dice fuji—

Después de seguir a mekura por un rato descubre fuji algo.

Mekura nos perdiste mas—Dice fuji—

¿Cómo sabes eso?—Dice mekura—

Porque nos has traído en círculos todo el camino—Dice fuji—

¿En serio?—Dice mekura—

Hai, hemos pasado por la misma trampa ninja y me haz hecho caer en ella—Dice chipp—

Perdón por eso, es que no recuerdo bien el camino—Dice mekura—

Ninjas neblina vayan a buscar un camino por el sur, nosotros buscaremos por el norte—Dice fuji—

Hai—Dicen los ninjas neblina—

Entonces se separan y el anti shikateam encuentra un campamento y huelen comida.

¿Que es eso que huele también?—Dice fuji—

No se pero tengo hambre—Dice kintaro—

La verdad no hemos comido desde el restaurante—Dice kaishi—

Miau miau --Dice akarui—

Vamos por la comida—Dice chipp—

Entonces va corriendo chipp y cae en una trampa.

Sabia que caeria en una trampa—Dice fuji—

Vamos a bajarlo—Dice mekura—

Esta bien—Dice fuji—

En ese momento van a bajarlo y todos caen en una trampa menos mekura

¿Porque el no cayo en alguna trampa?—Dice chipp—

No tengo idea, y lo peor del caso es que como es ciego no haya caído—Dice fuji—

Ese amuleto la verdad debe servir—Dice kintaro—

Esta comida huele muy bien—Dice mekura—

Hey primero ayúdanos—Dice fuji—

Pero, tengo mucha hambre, y no tengo energía—Dice mekura—

Esta bien come algo pero déjanos algo de comer—Dice fuji—

Hai—Dice mekura—

Entonces va mekura y saca unos palillos, de su manga y se pone a comer lo que estaban cocinando.

Esta muy bueno—Dice mekura—

En ese momento salen 2 personas, del bosque.

Ya tengo hambre al menos ya tenemos el agua para el camino—Dice jiraiya—

Hai, pero ya quiero comer mi ramen, dattebayo—Dice naruto—

Entonces ven que mekura se esta comiendo el ramen y los demas en la trampa.

¡MI RAMEN, DATTEBAYO!—Dice naruto—

No me digan que ya llego el dueño—Dice mekura—

Hai, y se ve furioso—Dice fuji—

Corre mekura—Dice chipp—

Van a ver por comerse mi ramen—Dice naruto sacando el chakra de kyubi—

Esto se ve mal—Dice fuji—

¡MEKURA, CORRE POR TU VIDA!—Dice fuji—

Entonces este mekura va corriendo y se golpea con un árbol.

Eso dolió—Dice mekura—

Ahora si que tienes que decir en tu defensa—Dice naruto emanando el chakra de kyubi—

Espera mi amigo, puede cocinarte comida, tan solo tienes que bajarlo—Dice mekura—

¿Cuál ese que tiene tu misma ropa que estas señalando?—Dice naruto—

Mekura esta a tu derecha kintaro—Dice fuji—

¿Cómo se puede equivocar?—piensa naruto—

Por favor te lo aseguro es un ninja cocinero—Dice mekura—

Esta bien—Dice naruto—

Entonces bajan al anti shikateam y kintaro se pone a cocinar sabiendo las consecuencias.

Espero no fallar en preparar este ramen—piensa kintaro—

Al menos es más confiable que mekura o chipp—Dice fuji—

Esperamos salir vivos—Dice kaishi—

Miau miau T.T—Dice akarui—

Entonces este kintaro termina de preparar el ramen para jiraiya y naruto.

Aquí tienen—Dice kintaro—

Se ve bien—Dice jiraiya—

Vamos a probarlo—Dice naruto—

Entonces prueban el ramen este naruto y jiraiya.

Esto esta delicioso—Dice naruto—

La verdad si es una de las pocas comidas de gran sabor—Dice jiraiya—

Nos salvamos—Dice el anti shikateam—

Es casi tan bueno como el de ichiraku, y como el que prepara hinata chan, dattebayo—Dice naruto—

Entonces después de comer el ramen este naruto y jiraiya, se ponen a hablar con el anti shikateam.

Ya veo entonces ustedes son de konoha—Dice fuji—

Y ustedes ¿quienes son?

Dice jiraiya

Veras somos el…--Dice chipp pero este fuji le tapa la boca para que no sepan que van tras sus camaradas—

Somos un grupo de viajeros que vamos viajando, conociendo los 5 grandes países y sus aldeas—Dice fuji—

Ya veo—Dice jiraiya—

Somos conocidos como los viajeros—Dice fuji haciendo su formación—

¿Qué demonios es eso? OOU—piensa jiraiya—

Nunca había visto algo así OOU—dice naruto—

Demonios nada más hicimos el ridículo—Dice chipp—

Al menos no es tan humillante como cuando usaste ese traje de novia—Dice kaishi—

Cállate—Dice chipp—

Dejan la formación y se vuelven a sentar.

¿Ustedes que hacen aquí?—Dice fuji—

Estamos en una misión—Dice jiraiya—

No encargaron recolectar unas hierbas para una medicina, dattebayo.—Dice naruto—

Entonces ve fuji que este naruto tiene en las manos una bolsa.

Entonces ahí las traes—Dice fuji—

No, eso es otra cosa importante para mi, dattebayo—Dice naruto—

Bien es horas de seguir—Dice jiraiya—

A propósito ¿cuales son sus nombres?—Dice naruto—

Yo soy fuji, mi amigo de la derecha se llama kaishi y su gato akarui, el de mi izquierda el del gorrito de cocinero se llama kintaro, el que trae el protector en los ojos, es ciego y se llama mekura, y por ultimo el que lo vez muy vendado es chipp—Dice fuji—

Ya veo—Dice jiraiya—

¿Quiénes son ustedes?—Dice mekura—

Yo soy Uzumaki Naruto y sere el futuro hokage de konoha, dattebayo—Dice naruto—

Yo soy el grande y único jiraiya—Dice jiraiya—

Es uno de los 3 sannins de konoha—Dice fuji—

Hai, bueno es hora de irnos y sigan ese camino para llegar a iwa—Dice jiraiya—

Si van a konoha algún día, visítenos, dattebayo—Dice naruto—

Así, lo haremos—Dice fuji—

Entonces se separan ambos y el anti shikateam sigue su camino y recuerda algo.

Y ¿los ninjas neblina?—Dice kintaro—

Es verdad me olvidaba de hechos—Dice fuji—

Entonces saca sus muñecos y con una técnica los hace aparecer.

Ya hemos llegado a iwa—Dice fuji—

Que bien—Dice el ninja #1—

Mientras con el shikateam

Llegamos final mente a iwa—Dice shikamaru—

Bien ahora a buscar pistas de naruto—Dice kakashi—

Naruto ya se fue—Dice una voz misteriosa—

Entonces voltean y ven a shino

Shino ¿que haces aquí?—Dice kiba—

Estoy en una misión, y este naruto ya se fue de aquí—Dice shino—

Bueno aquí esta un capitulo mas, de este fic, espero que les hay gustado y por favor no sean malos y dejen reviews, en el próximo capitulo veremos que mas cosas pasaran y sobre todo en iwa, y ya vieron que cada vez mas se va el anti shikateam enlazando con la historia y ya conocieron a naruto.


	6. Chapter 6

El cumpleaños de Hinata y el anti shikateam

Capitulo 6

Vecinos inesperados

En el capitulo pasado, la neblina anti shikateam al igual que el shikateam llegaron a Iwa, y el anti shikateam conoció a naruto y jiraiya, y el shikateam se encontró con Shino.

Entonces naruto kun, ya no esta aquí—Dice lee—

Así es ya no esta aquí, llegaron tarde el ya se fue hacia Kumo—Dice shino—

Medouske, cada vez que nos acercamos el se aleja—Dice shikamaru—

Pero entonces, porque no le dijiste sobre el cumpleaños de hinata—Dice chouji—

La verdad pensé que sabia, ya que se veía con prisa por encontrar esa hierba uso muchos clones, para encontrarla—Dice shino—

Naruto con prisa, podría ser que sepa—Dice neji—

O tal vez es porque lleva mucho tiempo sin comer ramen de ichiraku—Dice kakashi—

Creo que es la segunda la más probable—Dice shikamaru—

¿Por qué lo dices?—Dice lee—

Ya que a ¿cuantos cumpleaños de hinata ha ido naruto?—Dice shikamaru—

La verdad no recuerdo—Dice lee—

Creo que nada más a uno pero fue antes de que se fuera a entrenar, por 3 años—Dice kakashi—

Entonces no creo que se acuerde de eso han pasado muchas cosas—Dice neji—

Entonces no lo sabe, es un hecho—Dice shino—

Demonios así nunca lo alcanzaremos—Dice kiba—

Akamaru: guau

Vamonos de una vez shikamaru—Dice kiba—

Espera no es conveniente—Dice shikamaru—

¿Porque?—Dice kiba—

Ya que llevamos mucho tiempo en el camino y la noche va a caer, y debemos descansar—Dice shikamaru—

Si no hacemos eso, nada más le perderemos el paso más rápido—Dice kakashi—

Tiene razón shikamaru, debemos descansar—Dice neji—

Haz lo que dice kiba, es mas conveniente así podrás alcanzarlo mas rápido—Dice shino—

Aparte esta por caer la noche—Dice chouji—

Esta bien—Dice kiba—

Mientras con la neblina anti shikateam

Llegamos al fin—Dice fuji—

Ahora si haremos nuestro plan para acabarlos—Dice ninja #1—

Pero primero buscaremos un hotel, en donde quedarnos—Dice fuji—

Si son de iwa, tú y kintaro ¿no deben tener algún lugar en donde viven?—Dice kaishi—

La verdad no tenemos lugar en donde vivir, ya que vivimos solos desde hace tiempo en iwa, y vendimos todo para nuestra venganza—Dice fuji—

Hasta podemos cambiarnos a cualquier aldea que queramos, a vivir y empezar una nueva vida—Dice kintaro—

Vaya yo tambien—Dice kaishi—

Igual yo—Dice mekura—

Pero tu tienes amigos en la aldea de la hierba—Dice fuji—

Hai, pero la verdad hace tiempo que pedí permiso para irme a vivir a otra, parte ya que quiero comenzar una nueva vida—Dice mekura—

Entonces no soy el único que no tiene lugar en donde vivir—Dice chipp—

Tu también—Dice ninja #1—

La verdad un día me llego una carta en donde decía que me podía, ir a otra aldea para vivir, no se porque pero creo que es por mi mala suerte—Dice chipp—

Entonces todos ustedes no tienen lugar en donde vivir—Dice ninja #2—

Asi parece—Dice fuji—

Bueno en ese caso a buscar un hotel—Dice ninja #1—

Hai—Dice fuji—

Mientras en konoha con hanabi que esta afuera de su casa.

Ha pasado una semana desde que salieron, en búsqueda de naruto—Dice hanabi—

En ese momento llega konohamaru

Buenos días hanabi chan—Dice konohamaru—

Buenos días konohamaru kun—Dice hanabi—

¿Qué pasa? te vez algo preocupada—Dice konohamaru—

Es que ya ha pasado una semana desde que se fueron a buscar a naruto y nada mas les queda una semana mas, y mi hermana esta cada vez mas triste por eso—Dice hanabi—

Ya veo, pero no la veo triste—Dice konohamaru—

Es que ella esta ocultándolo puedo escuchar que llora por que se preocupa por el, ya que lleva mucho tiempo fuera de konoha—Dice hanabi—

Entonces por que no vamos a buscarlo—Dice konohamaru—

¿nani?, pero como saldremos de la aldea—Dice hanabi—

En la noche saldremos, a buscar nosotros a naruto—Dice konohamaru—

Pero, tambien si salimos nos tomaran como traidores—Dice hanabi—

Y eso que aparte no estarás sola yo estaré contigo—Dice konohamaru—

Entonces esta hanabi se sonroja un poco por lo que dijo konohamaru.

Konohamaru kun estas dispuesto a hacer eso—Dice hanabi—

Hai, siempre y cuando sea para ayudarte—Dice konohamaru—

Entonces vamos—Dice hanabi mostrando una sonrisa haciendo que konohamaru se sonroje un poco—

Esperen antes de hacer algo estupido—Dice una voz misteriosa—

Entonces llega esta sakura.

Sakura chan ¿Qué haces aquí?—Dice hanabi—

No vaya a hacer nada como eso—Dice sakura—

¿Por qué no vez que hinata esta sufriendo?—Dice konohamaru—

Pero si salen, ustedes serán vistos como traidores y como crees que se sentirá, esta hinata por eso, aparte naruto también se sentirá culpable—Dice sakura—

No había pensado en eso—Dice hanabi—

Demonios, tiene razón—Dice konohamaru—

Entonces ¿que podemos hacer?—Dice hanabi—

Nada más esperar, aparte e venido a darles información que me dio tsunade sama—Dice sakura—

¿Qué clase de información?—Dice hanabi—

Como ustedes fueron los que solicitaron la misión, les voy a decir un avance, de lo que a pasado, y es lo siguiente el shikateam ya a pasado por suna siguiendo el rastro de naruto, aparte este kakashi sensei los esta ayudando en su búsqueda, ahora estan en iwa, y al dia siguiente continuaran la búsqueda, tras naruto ya que la noche va a caer—Dice sakura—

Entonces ya llevan recorrido 2 aldeas—Dice konohamaru—

Así es nada mas faltan 2 puede que encuentren a naruto, en kumo o en kiri ya que aparte tiene, que buscar el encargo de tsunade—Dice sakura—

Entonces tal vez lo encuentren pronto, que bien eso es bueno hanabi chan.

Dice konohamaru abrazando a hanabi de la emocion.

Que es esto calido, que siento cuando estoy con konohamaru kun—piensa hanabi poniéndose roja—

Veo que están felices, aparte esta hanabi se parece en los sentimientos a su hermana—piensa sakura—

Mientras devuelta en Iwa con la neblina anti shikateam

Al fin encontramos un hotel con cuartos—Dice fuji—

Bien vamos todos a la habitación—Dice kaishi—

Miau miau miau miau—Dice akarui—

Al menos ya podemos descansar después de todo lo que pasamos—Dicen los ninjas neblina—

Hay que relajarnos—Dice mesura—

Hai, (Ya me arte de que a mi me pase todo lo malo, es hora de que le pase algo a mekura)—Dice chipp—

Buenos vamos a nuestra habitación—Dice fuji—

Entonces va el anti shikateam subiendo por las escaleras.

¿Por qué nuestra habitación esta en el piso 40?—Dice kintaro—

Era la unica vacia—Dice fuji—

Vamos a tardar mucho—Dicen los ninjas neblina—

Vamos no es tanto—Dice mesura—

Es facil para ti ya que te tengo que cargar—Dice chipp—

Aguanten un poco mas ya no falta mucho—Dice fuji—

Después de subir sorprendentemente las escaleras

Al fin llegamos—Dice este fuji arrastrándose—

Que difícil fue—Dice kintaro—

Estamos exhaustos—Dicen los ninjas neblinas—

Esto fue peor que pelear contra el insecto—Dice kaishi—

Miau miau miau—Dice akarui—

Que bueno que llegaron al fin—Dice mekura saliendo del elevador junto con chipp—

¿De donde demonios salio ese elevador?—Dice kintaro—

¿Y porque chipp esta golpeado?—Dice fuji—

¿También el porque tienes marcas de beso en la cara?..Dice kaishi—

Veras—Dice mesura—

--------------------------------------flashback---------------------------------------

Apenas vamos a la mitad de los escalones—Dice chipp—

Entonces descansemos—Dice mesura—

Buena idea—Dice chipp bajando a mekura y tirandose al piso—

Bien mientras iré al baño—Dice mesura—

Te ayudare a encontrarlo (Ahora es mi oportunidad, cuando estemos enfrente de los baños, haré que se meta al de mujeres)—Dice chipp—

Entonces va este chipp ayudando a mekura a encontrar el baño y los encuentran y este chipp hace que mekura entre al baño de mujeres.

Ahora es mi oportunidad de ver que le pase algo malo a mesura—Dice chipp—

Entonces después de unos 15 minutos de espera.

¿Qué pasa? no es normal que tarde 15 minutos en un baño lleno de chicas—Dice chipp—

En ese momento sale mekura con dos chicas, alrededor del, cogiendolo del brazo.

¡¿NANI?!—Dice chipp—

Gracias chicas por dejarme usar su baño, y por no hacer un escándalo por que me haya equivocado, ya que es algo vergonzoso que me pasara eso—Dice mekura—

No, te preocupes mekura san, no es ningún problema—Dice la chica #1—

A parte no tienes porque avergonzarte, después de todo eres ciego—Dice la chica #2—

Creo que tienen razón—Dice mekura—

¿Por qué no le pasa nada mal?—Dice chipp escondido—

Entonces este chipp empieza a seguir a mekura y de la nada salen insectos a atacarlo (son los insectos de shino).

¿Qué demonios?—Dice chipp—

Entonces retrocede y atrás de el hay escaleras y cae, por ellas llegando hasta abajo y este mekura, lo pisa.

¿Qué demonios estoy pisando?—Dice mekura—

A mí—Dice chipp adolorido—

A perdón—Dice mekura—

¿Cómo llegaste aquí, tan rápido?—Dice chipp—

Veras unas chicas me dijeron, que había un elevador, para llegar más rápido solo que esta algo escondido—Dice mekura—

----------------------------------fin del flasback------------------------------------

Y eso fue lo que paso—Dice mekura—

Ya veo—Dice fuji—

Es un maldito suertudo que lo hayan besado—Dice kaishi en la mente—

Miau miua miua—Dice akarui—

A eso si le llamo suerte—Dice Kintaro—

¿Entonces porque esta inconsciente chipp?—Dice el ninja #1—

Bueno es que se quedo inconsciente, porqués elevador no es tan grande que digamos y se, pego a la momento de entrar—Dice mekura—

Bueno, al menos ya llegamos a la habitación—Dice fuji—

Entonces entran a la habitación, cierran la puerta y unos momentos después llega, una persona con comida de servicio a la habitación, a la de alado y toca el tipo y se abre la puerta saliendo kakashi.

Aquí tiene su comida—Dice le tipo de servicio a la habitación—

Arigato aquí tiene la propina—Dice kakashi—

Entonces el tipo, se va y este kakashi mete el carrito, y cierra la puerta, y del cuarto del anti shikteam sacan los 3 ninjas neblina la cabeza abriendo la puerta.

¿Qué raro? Creí escuchar la voz de kakashi—Dice ninja #1—

Yo también, hermano—Dice ninja #1—

Ha de ser nuestra imaginación—Dice el ninja #3—

Entonces cierran la puerta y dentro del cuarto este, chipp esta recostado en la cama, y los demas decidiendo que hacer.

Bien, relájense ya que mañana seguiremos al shikateam—Dice fuji—

Hai, pero ¿Qué harás tú?—Dice kintaro—

Yo buscare por toda iwa al shikateam, y así saber si siguen aquí y cual es su próximo movimiento ya que su objetivo, es buscar a una persona, pero el nombre no lo recuerdo bien, creo que era narata o narito—Dice fuji—

Bueno pero lo importante es el shikateam—Dice kintaro—

Exacto—Dice fuji—

Bien akarui vamos a recorrer el hotel—Dice kaishi—

Miau miau miau (Si)—Dice akarui—

Yo veré el restaurante—Dice kintaro—

Nosotros veremos que hacemos—Dicen los ninjas neblina—

Bien, mekura quédate a cuidar a chipp hasta que recupere la conciencia—Dice fuji—

Hai—Dice mekura—

Entonces todos salen del cuarto, menos mekura y chipp y un tiempo después, salen del cuarto de alado el shikateam junto con kakashi y shino.

Creo que descansare por hoy—Dice shino—

¿Cuál es tu misión?—Dice kiba—

Es ayudar en un problema con insectos, pero el problema no aparecerá hasta dentro de un día, por eso descansare y dejare que mis insectos descansen también—Dice shino—

Esta bien—Dice kiba—

Mientras en el cuarto este mekura esta sentado en una silla, y este chipp continúa inconsciente, recostado en una cama.

Creo que un poco de aire le hará bien—Dice mekura—

Entonces se para mekura y tarda unos 15 minutos en encontrar la ventana, y la abre, en ese momento se despierta chipp y entran los insectos de shino y se van contra chipp.

¿Qué demonios son estos insectos?—Dice chipp—

Entonces los insectos empiezan a chuparle el chakra a chipp.

¡MEKURA AYUDAME!—Dice chipp—

¿Qué pasa?—Dice mekura—

Busca un repelente, de insectos que compre al llegar a iwa—Dice chipp mientras corre por todo el lugar para tratar de quitarse a los insectos—

Entonces mekura empieza a buscar, las mochilas y las encuentra y saca un aerosol.

¡YA LO ENCONTRE!—Dice mekura—

Entonces este mekura rosea a chipp con el aerosol, pero los insectos no se van y entran mosquitos a picarle a chipp.

¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!—Dice chipp—

¿QUE DEMONIOS ME HECHASTE?—Dice chipp cubierto de insectos—

El repelente—Dice mekura mostrándole la lata—

Entonces este chipp agarra la lata y ve que le hecho suavizante de carne, ya que se equivoco de mochila y agarro el suavizante de la mochila de Kintaro.

Baka te equivocaste de mochila—Dice chips—

No te preocupes, aviéntate por la ventana, ya que abajo esta la alberca así pedimos la habitación—Dice mekura—

Entonces este chipp se avienta por la ventana y ve que la alberca esta vacia.

¡NO!—Dice chipp—

Entonces se estrella contra la alberca y empieza a salir agua para llenar la alberca y los insectos se van y este chipp le habla a mekura por comunicador.

Ven a buscarme y trae el botiquín de primeros auxilios, ya que me duele todo el cuerpo—Dice chipp—

Ahorita bajo, nada mas déjame buscar la puerta, para salir—Dice mekura—

Porque estas cosas me pasan a mi ToT—Dice chipp—

Mientras con este kaishi que va caminando por el hotel

Bueno que haré en este día, ya que este akarui se fue por ahí—Dice kaishi en la mente—

Entonces recuerda la foto de Hinata y la saca

Vaya esta es la chica, que tenia ese tipo con olor a perro, en la mano.

Dice kaishi dando la vuelta y dirigiendose hacia el estaba este kiba leyendo una revista.

Demonios como es que puedo relajarme al saber, que esta Hinata esta triste, por la culpa de ese baka de naruto y aparta perdí la foto de Hinata, ya que es la única que tengo de ella, en las otras luego sale el baka de naruto—Dice kiba en la mente—

¿Me pregunto como se llamara la chica es muy bonita? Si mato a ese tipo que huele a perro, me cambiare a konoha y la cotejare—Dice Kaishi en la mente—

Con cada paso se sigue acercando este Kiba y Kaishi

Maldito naruto, si no te encontramos y si no te acuerdas del cumpleaños, de hinata la podrás realmente, triste y soy capaz de matarte, por que no te das cuenta de lo que siente por ti eres afortunado—Dice kiba—

Entonces este kiba y kaishi chocan tirando, este kaishi la foto de hinata y este kiba la revista.

Perdón fue mi culpa—Dicen ambos –

Entonces este kaishi voltea a ver y se da cuenta que es kiba.

Es el maldición, si tuviera a akarui podría acabarlo, tengo que escapar para que no me descubra—Dice kaishi—

Entonces este kaishi se va por su camino y este kiba ve en el piso, la foto de hinata.

Vaya creo que se me cayo cuando choque, entonces la traía conmigo que bueno que no la perdí, aunque nose porque tiene olor a gato—Dice kiba—

Demonios se quedo con la foto, pero como esta en el hotel lo matare con mi propio plan y cobrare mi venganza, recuperare la foto y puede que haga algo con esa chica, ya que si es su novia podría, llegar a konoha y conocerla mejor.

Dice kaishi en la mente detrás de una pared.

Mientras este Kintaro en el restaurante.

Con que este es el restaurante del hotel—Dice kintaro—

Entonces lo ve el gerente y le habla

Oye tu vuelve a la cocina, ya que no te pagamos por no trabajar y necesitamos la mayor cantidad de cocineros, posibles—Dice el gerente—

Me esta confundiendo, yo no trabajo aquí—Dice kintaro—

Como crees que me vas a engañar, entonces porque trae ese gorro de cocinero en la cabeza, ese es el uniforme de los cocineros—Dice el gerente—

Demonios, si me escapo me buscaran y no me dejaran en paz—Dice kintaro en la mente—

Ve a la cocina ahora mismo—Dice el gerente—

Entonces este Kintaro entra a la cocina y ve que los demás cocineros, están cocinando a toda velocidad.

¿Porque cocinan tan rapido?—Dice Kintaro—

Es porque un cliente esta comiendo mucho ven a ayudarnos, te toca preparar la barbacoa—Dice cocinero #1—

¿Quién puede estar comiendo tanto?—Dice Kintaro—

Mientras afuera en una mesa.

Esto esta rico traiga más—Dice chouji—

Esta bien señor. (Come mucho va a acabar con toda la comida del hotel y eso de que le llevamos comida a su habitación)—Dice un mesero—

Oye tu, ¿quien come tanto?—Dice kintaro—

Ese ninja con traje de samurai—Dice el cocinero #2 señalando a chouji—

Es el esta en este hotel también, ahora es tiempo de matarlo, con una de mis especias dejare pasar un tiempo para, poner en uno de sus platillos mis especias y así morirá.

Dice kintaro en la mente

Mientras con los ninjas neblina

Demonios no ganamos nada en el casino—Dice el ninja #1—

Pero si usaste el dinero de nosotros—Dice el ninja #2 llorando al estilo anime—

Asi es tu aun tienes tu dinero—Dice el ninja #3 llorando al estilo anime—

Que no ven que las maquinas están arregladas—Dice el ninja #1—

¿Pero como estarian arregladas?—Dice el ninja #2—

Pues… --Dice el ninja #1—

Entonces ven a los ninjas neblina a este kakashi pasar por otro pasillo leyendo su libro.

Porque kakashi las arreglo para que no ganáramos—Dice el ninja #1—

Que malo es Kakashi, hermano hay que matarlo ya que esta solo—Dice el ninja #3—

Vamos hermanos mataremos a Hatake Kakashi, ya que somos los ninjas neblina—Dice le ninja #1 y hacen su formación—

En ese momento pasa una viejita y los ve en su formación y les tira una moneda.

Hermano ya recuperamos algo de lo que perdimos—Dice el ninja #2—

Creen que esto es un espectáculo—Dice el ninja #3—

Bueno podremos volver a ganar dinero, así para comprar objetos para matar a kakashi—Dice el ninja #1—

Hermanos nos hemos rebajado a esto—Dice el ninja #2—

En verdad que es tacaño—Dice el ninja #3—

Mientras este mekura por fin llega a la alberca y ya esta con agua la alberca.

Ya llegue en ¿donde estas?—Dice mekura—

Entonces del agua de la alberca sale este chipp.

¡TE TARDASTE MUCHO!—Dice chipp—

No te preocupes ya estoy aquí, me sorprende que sigas vivo después de aventarte a una alberca vacía desde el piso 40—Dice mekura—

Creeme me han pasado peores cosas ya por eso mi cuerpo resiste mas—Dice chipp—

Bien es hora de curar—Dice mekura—

Entonces después de curar y de que volvieran los insectos de shino a atacar a chipp y mekura lo volviera a curar.

Vaya que los insectos no te quieren—Dice mekura—

Deja eso, veras mientras tu tardabas en bajar, vi que caminaban por el hotel, este Neji y también Lee—Dice chipp—

Entonces aquí están estos tipos—Dice mekura—

Si vamos a matarlos—Dice chipp—

Al fin poder cobrar mi venganza—Dice mekura—

Yo también, pero tenemos que actuar con cautela—Dice chipp—

Esta bien—Dice mekura—

Primero haremos un plan nosotros mismos—Dice chipp—

Esta bien—Dice mekura sacando su botiquín de primeros auxilios—

Crees que algo saldrá mal—Dice chipp—

No creo, estoy seguro—Dice mekura—

Vas a ver que te equivocas—Dice chipp—

Aun así tendré el botiquín por si las dudas—Dice mekura—

Bien primero vamos adentro—Dice chipp—

Entonces entran chipp y mekura al hotel y este chipp ve a neji y lee caminado por el pasillo.

Ahí están—Dice chipp—

Entonces van siguiendo este chipp y mekura a neji y lee sigilosamente hasta llegar al restaurante y sentarse en una mesa, espiando a neji y mekura.

Bien tenemos que pensar en un plan rápido—Dice chipp—

Esta bien, pero primero comamos me muero de hambre—Dice mekura viendo la carta al revés—

Creo que te ayudare—Dice chipp con una gota de sudor—

Después de decirle toda la carta a mekura este finalmente se decide.

Bien ya se que quiero—Dice mekura—

A quien se le ocurrió poner como 100 platillos en una carta—Dice chipp todo cansado después de decirle la carta—

¿Qué van a ordenar?—Dice la camarera—

Yo quiero bolas de arroz—Dice chipp—

Yo quiero ramen—Dice mekura—

Esta bien—Dice la camarera—

Entonces se va la camarera

¡TE DIJE TODOS LOS PLATILLOS PARA QUE ELIGIERAS EL PRIMERO!—Dice chipp—

Bueno, es que me gusto el ramen que comí en el bosque de las personas que encontramos—Dice mekura—

¡PORQUE NO ME DIJISTE!—Dice chipp—

Te trate de decir, pero no me escuchabas—Dice mekura—

¿Por que me pasa esto?—Dice chipp—

Mientras en la cocina este Kintaro realizara su plan

Bien ahora podré realizar mi plan, en esta orden que es de el puse una de mis especias que hará que empieza a sudar mucho y muy rápido y morirá deshidratado, jajajajajajajajaja.—Dice kintaro—

Que tiene ese tipo—Dice el cocinero #1 con una gota de sudor—

Nose pero a actuado muy raro—Dice el cocinero #2—

Hey donde esta la orden de las bolas de arroz—Dice el mesero—

Aquí esta—Dice kintaro—

Entonces la camarera se las lleva a chouji.

Perdón, pero ya no puedo comer mas, la verdad no quiero las bolas de arroz, aun así aquí tiene el dinero por ellas—Dice chouji—

Entonces se va chouji.

Bueno ahora que haré con estas bolas—Dice la camarera—

Entonces recuerda que alguien mas que ordeno bolas de arroz y se las lleva.

Al fin ya era hora—Dice chipp—

Bien, porque ya acabe mi ramen—Dice mekura—

Entonces chipp se come todas las bolitas de arroz.

Estuvieron ricas—Dice chipp—

La verdad el ramen no tanto—Dice mekura—

Entonces chipp comienza a sudar y a deshidratarse.

¿Qué me pasa? necesito agua—Dice chipp—

Entonces ve que kintaro sale de la cocina.

De seguro comí una de las especias de kintaro—Dice chipp—

Al fin termino mi turno la verdad como es que pudieron confundirme—Dice kintaro—

Entonces ve a chipp y mekura y que este chipp se esta deshidratando.

Demonios mi plan fallo ahora debo aplicar el antídoto—Dice kintaro—

Entonces se dirige rápidamente hacia donde esta chipp y mekura y le suministra el antídoto,

Vaya que te haz salvado, esta vez—Dice kintaro—

La verdad como soy ciego no sabia que te pasaba—Dice mekura—

Bueno ya paso, pero se me acaba de ocurrir una idea, y aun siguen este neji y lee en el restaurante así, que iré por algo al cuarto, cuida a mekura—Dice chipp—

Entonces este chipp sale del restaurante, y va corriendo hacia el cuarto, usando el ascensor.

¿Cuántas heridas le calculas?—Dice kintaro—

Como más de 100—Dice mekura—

Este preparado—Dice kintaro—

Hai—Dice mekura—

Entonces este chipp entra al cuarto y agarra un objeto que traía en su mochila, que era algo para atraer a los insectos.

Con esto haré que esos insectos chupadores de chakra les chupen todo el chakra hasta matarlos—Dice chipp—

Entonces este chipp pica el boton del elevador.

Mientras los ninjas neblina

Hicimos todo ese espectáculo para nada mas ¿comprar una cuerda?—Dice el ninja #2—

Hai, así es veras, haremos que kakashi se tropiece con la cuerda que la camuflaje haremos, y caerá por las escaleras desde el piso 40, y morira porque se golpeara muchas veces—Dice el ninja #1—

Hermano eres muy inteligente—Dice el ninja #3—

Ahora pondremos la cuerda—Dice el ninja #2—

Entonces ponen la cuerda y el camuflaje lo hacen con gentjutsu y se esconden detrás de una maceta.

Bien ahora esperaremos a que salga de su cuarto—Dice el ninja #1—

Mientras con kaishi

Bien este kiba tendrá que pasar por aquí, para salir del los baños termales y al romper esta cuerda le caerá ese liquido con el que se le quedara el olor a pescado, y en el piso falso, saldrá afuera del hotel y los gatos de iwa lo atacaran—Dice kaishi—

Mientras devuelta con chipp.

Como tarda mucho el elevador tendre que ir por las escaleras—Dice chipp—

Entonces va hacia las escaleras y cuando va a bajarlas salen los ninjas neblina.

¡CUIDADO!—Dicen los ninjas neblina—

¿Con que?—Dice chipp—

Entonces se tropieza con la cuerda y cae por las escaleras.

¿POR QUE A MI?—Dice chipp—

En ese momento sale kakashi de su habitación y ve que el elevador llega.

Vaya que oportuno—Dice kakashi—

Mientras abajo cayendo por las escaleras cae en la trampa de kaishi.

¿Qué demonios?—Dice kaishi—

Le cae el líquido a chipp y sale volando hacia fuera del hotel.

Bueno, tan siquiera no puede ser peor, pero ¿Por qué huelo a pescado?—Dice chipp—

Entonces salen todos los gatos de iwa y akarui se van contra chipp.

¡MAMA!—Dice chipp—

Entonces todos los gatos comienzan a rasguñarlo.

En la cara no por favor—Dice chipp—

Y salen los ninjas neblina, mekura, kinaro y kaishi.

En verdad es mala suerte—Dice kaishi—

La verdad cayó en la trampa de todos—Dicen los ninjas neblina—

Entonces se alejan los gatos, la lata que traía chipp se rompe, es rociado por la lata y llegan los insectos de shino a chuparle el chakra.

¿Qué probabilidad hay de que pase eso?—Dice Kintaro con una gota de sudor—

Creo que muy nulas—Dice kaishi—

Bien es hora de curarlo—Dice mekura—

Entonces aleja a los insectos, y se lo llevan al cuarto a curar a chipp y cae la noche y todos despiertan y llega fuji esa mañana.

Buenos días ¿me perdí de algo?—Dice fuji—

Bueno digamos que le pasaron muchas cosas a chipp—Dice mekura—

Me sorprende su resistencia—Dice kintaro—

Bueno prepárense que vamos a continuar con nuestro camino, ya que no me van a creer pero al llegar esta mañana vi que el shikateam estaba hospedado en el hotel en la habitación de alado y se dirigen hacia kumo—Dice fuji—

Llegas tarde con la información.

Dice chipp enojado

Bien seguiremos con nuestro camino hacia kumo—Dice fuji—


	7. Chapter 7

El cumpleaños de Hinata y el AntiShikateam

Capitulo 7

Nos volvemos a encontrar

En el capitulo pasado la neblina anti shikateam no pudo obtener su venganza, pero chipp gano mucho dolor, y ahora están a medio camino para llegar a Kumo.

Bien ya casi llegamos a Kumo—Dice fuji—

Que bueno, después de todo fue buena idea, el ganar tiempo para hacer planes, ya que les tapamos el camino al shikateam—Dice el ninja #1—

Hai, creo que al menos tardaran como 2 días, en llegar a kumo por eso—Dice fuji—

Mientras con el shikateam.

Demonios, el camino esta bloqueado—Dice shikamaru—

No es tan solo esto, si no que todo el camino esta bloqueado—Dice neji viendo a distancia con su byakugan—

Nos ha surgido algo inesperado—Dice kakashi—

Vamos a desbloquear todo el camino—Dice kiba—

Hai, lo lograremos usando el poder de la juventud—Dice lee con su pose de buen chico—

Bien, shikamaru ¿cual es el plan?—Dice chouji comiendo unas papas—

Medouske, vamos a tener que desbloquear el camino—Dice shikamaru—

Pero tardaremos mucho tiempo—Dice kiba—

Guau (hai)—Dice akamaru—

Pero es lo mejor, ya que si rodeamos tardaremos mas tiempo y ya nos queda muy poco—Dice shikamaru—

En ese caso a trabajar—Dice kakashi mientras hacen el chidori—

Yo tampoco me quedare, atrás vamos akamaru—Dice kiba—

Guau (hai)—Dice akamaru—

Mientras con la neblina anti shikateam

Saben creo que no deberíamos pasar por aquí—Dice kaishi—

¿Por qué?—Dice kintaro—

Por que estamos pasando por el nido de un kumo gigante—Dice kaishi—

Las nubes no tienen nido—Dice mekura—

No se refiere a un nido de una araña gigante—Dice el ninja #1—

No habrá peligro mientras, no veamos a la araña—Dice fuji—

A…ara…araña—Dicen los ninjas neblina—

¿En donde?—Dice kaishi—

¡AQUÍ!—Dice chipp—

Entonces ven que una araña gigante atrapo a chipp y lo puso, es su telaraña gigante.

Necesitamos salvarlo, bien ninjas neblina…--Dice fuji—

No escucha ninguna respuesta de los ninjas neblina.

¿Ninjas neblina?—Dice fuji—

Entonces voltea atrás y ve que salen corriendo de lugar a toda velocidad.

¡COBARDES!—Dice fuji—

¿Que haremos entonces?—Dice kintaro—

Piensa en algo tu eres el mas listo de todos—Dice kaishi—

Miau miau—Dice akarui—

Esta bien, mekura tú harás… --Dice fuji volteándose pero no termina la frase ya que ve algo—

Que buen chico, aunque tienes muchas patas—Dice mekura—

¿Qué haces?

Dice fuji

Estoy jugando con este, perro que me encontré—Dice mekura—

¡MEKURA ESE NO ES UN PERRO, ES UNA ARAÑA EN CRECIMIENTO!—Dice kaishi—

¿Estas seguro? Pero si sabe ir por la vara—Dice mekura—

Entonces avienta un palo y la araña va por el y se la regresa.

E visto, a niños con sus perros, pero nunca imagine ver a un ciego, jugar con una araña—Dice fuji con una gota de sudor—

A propósito, no e escuchado a chipp—Dice mekura—

¡ES CIERTO CHIPP!—Dicen los demás—

Entonces ven que chipp, esta envuelto por la telaraña y la araña se prepara para comerlo.

¡MAMA!—Dice chipp--

Demonios, queda muy poco tiempo no se me ocurre nada—Dice fuji corriendo de lado a lado—

Creo que ahora si va a morir, chipp—Dice kintaro—

Yo tengo una idea—Dice mekura—

¿Cuál es?—Dice kaishi—

Mi amiga araña nos ayudara—Dice mekura—

Eso quiero verlo—Dice kintaro—

Vamos kumito—Dice mekura—

¿Kumito?—Dice fuji—

Entonces ven que la araña se dirige hacia la araña grande y le dice algo en el idioma de las arañas y suelta a chipp y se los da.

Bien hecho kumito—Dice mekura—

Salvado ahora por la araña de un ciego—Dice chipp—

¿Qué le dijo la araña a la otra?—Dice kintaro—

Le dijo que chipp era alto en grasas—Dice mekura—

No puedo creer que una araña se preocupe por su figura—Dice kaishi—

Miau miau miau miau—Dice akarui afirmando—

Bueno es hora de dejar, este bosque de arañas—Dice fuji—

Muy bien nada más libero a chipp—Dice kaishi—

Entonces liberan a chipp cortando la telaraña

Bien ya nos podemos ir—Dice chipp—

Hai, antes de que algo malo te pase—Dice fuji—

¿Me puedo quedar con kumito?—Dice mekura—

¡NO!—Dice fuji—

Lo siento kumito, no puedo llevarte—Dice mekura—

Que mal—Dice kumito—

Si es muy malo, bueno cuídate te extrañare—Dice mekura—

Nunca espere que la araña hablara—Dice chipp—

Entonces ve muchos ojos alrededor de donde están.

¡VAMONOS!—Dice chipp agarrando a mekura saliendo corriendo del bosque—

¿Qué le pasa?—Dice kintaro—

Entonces ven que salen mas arañas y salen corriendo a toda velocidad y afuera del bosque este chipp con mekura.

Al fin salimos del bosque—Dice chipp—

Entonces salen los demás a toda velocidad y empujan a chipp y mekura a un acantilado.

No tiramos a mekura y chipp al acantilado—Dice kaishi—

Miau miau miua (Tengo hambre)—Dice akarui—

Tiene razon fuji haz algo—Dice kintaro—

Miau miua miua (no dije eso)—Dice akarui—

Bien usare los muñecos de chipp y mekura, nada mas déjenme encontrarlos—Dice fuji—

Rápido, ya van a caer—Dice kintaro—

Ya los encontré—Dice fuji--

Entonces usa los muñecos y empiezan a subirlos lentamente.

Bien ahí vienen—Dice fuji—

Me salve mi suerte esta cambiando—Dice chipp—

¿Estábamos en peligro?—Dice mekura—

Estábamos cayendo—Dice chipp—

De repente este chipp vuelve a caer.

¡¿QUE PASA?! ¡MAMA!—Dice chipp—

Entonces llega mekura arriba y ven que chipp cayó por el acantilado.

Eso debió doler el chocar con las rocas—Dice kaishi—

Demonios, se le cayó el pedazo de tela al muñeco de chipp—Dice fuji—

Yo ya estoy listo—Dice mekura con el botiquín de emergencias en la mano—

Vamos por chipp—Dice kintaro–

Después de que curan a chipp, y que aun sigue vivo este despierta ya cerca de kumo.

¿Qué paso?—Dice chipp—

Caíste por un acantilado—Dice kaishi—

Ya me siento mejor—Dice chipp—

Bien ahora bájate de akarui—Dice kaishi—

Miau miau miau—Dice akarui—

Esta bien—Dice chipp—

Entonces se baja de akarui y siguen caminando.

A propósito kaishi ¿que tan lejos queda kumo?—Dice mekura—

Ya casi llegamos, no falta mucho aunque es muy famosos kumo por sus bares—Dice kaishi—

Bien mientras estaba chipp inconsciente dejamos trampas, en el camino para el Shikateam pero aun así debemos ver la ciudad de kumo, para ver en donde poner trampas—Dice fuji—

Bien ya casi llegamos—Dice mekura—

Bien creo que ya nada malo me pude pasar—Dice chipp—

En ese momento le cae un rayo a chipp.

AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH—Grita chipp—

Solo a el le puede caer un rayo—Dice kintaro—

Bueno pero al menos un rayo no cae 2 veces en el mismo lugar—Dice chipp—

En ese momento le cae otro rayo a chipp.

¡¿Qué DEMONIOS?!—Dice chipp—

Mientras en un lugar alejado de ahí se encuentra un ninja de kumo.

Aun tengo que dominar el Raiton tal vez si lo hago unas 3 o 5 veces mas—Dice el ninja de Kumo—

Devuelta con el anti shikateam.

¡NO ALEJENSE DE MÍ!—Dice chipp mientras corre de los rayos—

Tan solo a el lo persiguen los rayos—Dice kintaro—

Oye fuji, que haremos con los ninjas neblinas ellos salieron corriendo—Dice kaishi—

Los encontraremos en Kumo ya que ellos, también quieren su venganza contra kakashi, así que ahí los veremos, mientras sigamos hacia Kumo—Dice fuji—

Hai—Dicen los demás—

¡PRIMERO SALVENME DE LOS RAYOS!—Dice chipp mientras sigue corriendo—

¡Vamos a ayudarle!—Dice fuji—

Después de un rato de tratar de salvar a chipp de los rayo llegan a kumo, con un chipp algo frito.

Vaya fue una suerte que los rayos dejaran de caer—Dice mekura—

¿Cuál suerte? Nada más lo cubrimos con hule—Dice kintaro—

Agradezco al hule—Dice chipp—

Bien busquemos un hotel primero en donde hospedarnos—Dice fuji—

Bien—Dice kaishi—

Miau miau miau (Al fin descanso)—Dice akarui—

En ese momento van pasando por un bar de kumo y sale una botella de sake y golpea a chipp en la cabeza.

Eso dolió—Dice chipp—

A este paso comprare otro botiquín—Dice mekura—

De repente ven que del bar sale este naruto

Ero sennin sigue ahí dentro, lo tengo que sacar de ahí pronto—Dice naruto—

Entonces ve al anti shikateam y ve que mekura esta curando a chipp

Pero si son ustedes—Dice naruto—

Entonces el anti shikateam voltea a ver a naruto

Eres tu Uzumaki Naruto—Dice fuji—

¿Qué hacen aquí? ¿Ya terminaron de ver iwa?—Dice naruto—

¿De que demonios habla?—Dice kintaro—

Acuérdate que ocultamos nuestra identidad por si conoce al shikateam—Dice kaishi—

Hai, ahora estamos visitando kumo—Dice fuji—

¿Como te ha ido en tu misión?—Dice mekura viendo hacia una pared—

Mekura esta atrás de ti—Dice kintaro—

Lo siento—Dice mekura—

Bueno ya recolecte lo que busco aquí, solo que no puedo continuar ya que ero sennin, esta en el bar con unas mujeres y no puedo sacarlo de ahí—Dice naruto—

¿Ero sennin? ¿No se llamaba Jiraiya?—Dice fuji—

Es que es un ermitaño pervertido—Dice naruto—

Ya veo—Dice fuji—

Y quiero terminar esta misión—Dice naruto—

¿Por qué?—Dice fuji—

Porque quiero llegar a comer ramen de ichiraku—Dice naruto—

Ya veo, ha de ser el mejor ramen de todos—Dice kintaro—

A decir verdad no hay uno mejor que se fue el que se comió tu amigo, el ciego—Dice naruto—

Pues en verdad estaba bueno ese ramen, quien lo haya hecho debe de cocinar muy bien—Dice mekura recordando el ramen—

Hai, me lo hizo hinata chan—Dice naruto algo sonrojado—

¿Es tu novia?—Dice chipp—

No, es tan solo una buena amiga mía—Dice naruto más sonrojado—

Si tú lo dices (con tu aspecto es difícil de creer eso)—Dice fuji—

Bueno yo tengo que idear una forma de sacar a ero sennin de ahí—Dice naruto—

Te ayudaremos—Dice fuji—

¡¿NANI?!—Dice kintaro—

Pero si tenemos que ver kumo—Dice Kaishi—

Vamos no creo que nos tome mucho tiempo, aparte tengo un plan para eso—Dice fuji—

En ese caso yo ayudare—Dice chipp—

Yo iré para curar las heridas de chipp—Dice mekura—

Bueno es mayoría, aparte yo conozco mejor kumo que ustedes—Dice kaishi—

Miau miau miau miau. (Yo también conozco)—Dice akarui—

Entonces me uno—Dice kintaro—

Bien te ayudaremos naruto kun—Dice fuji—

Entonces hacen su formación

Ya que somos los viajeros—Dicen todos—

Que bien pero ¿era necesaria la formación?—Dice naruto—

Debemos convencer a fuji, de que ya no exista la formación—Dice chipp—

Yo no la e visto nunca—Dice mekura—

Pues es que tienes suerte—Dice kintaro—

Bien ahora todos acérquense para ver el plan—Dice fuji—

Hai—Dicen los demás—

Mientras en konoha esta hanabi se encuentra caminando en la calles junto con konohamaru.

El tiempo se acaba y aun no ha vuelto naruto—Dice hanabi—

No te desanimes hanabi chan, se que pronto traerán a naruto nii chan—Dice konohamaru—

Espero que así sea—Dice hanabi—

Entonces se tropiezan con shino, al dar la vuelta

¿Estas bien hanabi?—Dice shino—

Hai, ¿Qué haces aquí shino? no se supone que debes estar en una misión en iwa—Dice hanabi—

Acabo de regresar, y me encontré con shikamaru y los demás—Dice shino—

¿De casualidad viste a naruto nii chan?—Dice konohamaru—

Hai, pero creí que sabia del cumpleaños de hinata—Dice shino—

Si falla esta mision, mi hermana se pondra triste—Dice hanabi—

Pero no te preocupes, cada vez se acercan más a naruto—Dice shino—

Eso es bueno hanabi chan—Dice konohamaru—

Hai, pero quiero se esta acabando el tiempo—Dice hanabi—

Si te sirve de consuelo creo que naruto siente algo por hinata—Dice shino—

¿Cómo sabes?—Dice hanabi--

Veras, un día este kiba y yo estábamos buscando a hinata, para entrenar y nos separamos para buscarla, yo la encontré pero estaba con naruto—Dice shino—

¿Que mas?—Dice hanabi—

No alcance a escuchar lo que decían pero vi que de repente este, naruto se acerco a hinata y casi sus labios se juntaban—Dice shino—

¿Nani?—Dice hanabi sin poder creerlo—

Lo que lo evito fue que escucharon a este akamaru ladrar, después de eso este kiba le dijo a hinata lo del entrenamiento y este naruto se fue ya que el también tenía entrenamiento, pero esta hinata estuvo muy distraía en el entrenamiento ese día—Dice shino—

Ya veo—Dice konohamaru—

Bueno me tengo que ir—Dice shino—

Entonces este shino se va y deja solos a konohamaru y hanabi

Me cuesta trabajo creerlo—Dice hanabi—

Hai, no se como puede pasar eso—Dice konohamaru—

Entonces este konohamaru voltea a ver a hanabi y esta hanabi también y ambos se comienzan a acercar lentamente, pero de repente empieza a llover.

Esta lloviendo, hanabi chan me tengo que ir a mi casa—Dice konohamaru—

Yo también, te veré mañana—Dice hanabi—

Entonces esta hanabi se da cuenta de lo que iban a hacer.

Acaso ¿Iba a besar a konohamaru kun?—Dice hanabi algo sonrojada—

Devuelta con el anti ahikateam

¿Estas seguro del plan?—Dice naruto—

Claro no puede fallar después de todo si quemamos el lugar este jiraiya sama tendrá que salir—Dice fuji—

Y ¿quien será quien queme el lugar?—Dice naruto—

Pues mekura es el único que sabe jutsus de fuego, aparte no se vera fue planeado que un ciego lo incendie—Dice fuji—

Espero que funcione—Dice naruto—

Haber cuando llega chipp con la comida—Dice kaishi—

Si tengo hambre—Dice kaishi—

Bien todos en su posición, mekura es tu turno—Dice fuji—

Esta bien—Dice mekura—

Entonces empieza a hacer sellos mekura y no pasa nada.

¿Qué paso?—Dice naruto—

Se me olvidaron los sellos—Dice mekura—

Todos se caen de espaldas.

Baka, inténtalo otra vez—Dice fuji—

Esta bien—Dice mekura—

Entonces vuelve a intentar mekura, y sale agua del suelo

Baka, hiciste una técnica de agua—Dice fuji—

Entonces este mekura empieza a hacer sellos otra vez.

Aquí esta la comida que me pidieron, ¿Qué haces mekura?—Dice chipp—

Entonces mekura termina la técnica y arroja fuego que sale de su boca y quema a chipp.

¡ME QUEMO AUXILIO!—Dice chipp corriendo de lado a lado—

¡RAPIDO BUSQUEN AGUA!—Dice fuji—

Aquí tengo una botella—Dice mekura—

¡PUES ROCIAME CON ELLA!—Dice chipp—

Entonces mekura le avienta la botella, y las llamas aumentan.

¡¿QUE ME HECHASTE?!—Dice chipp—

Nose—Dice mekura—

Entonces chipp recoje la botella y ve.

¡BAKA ME HECHASTE ALCOHOL!—Dice chipp—

Pues entonces rueda en el piso—Dice mekura—

Entonces chipp rueda y se apagan las llamas.

Tan solo a chipp le puede pasar eso—Dice fuji—

¿Ya le a pasado antes?—Dice naruto—

Hai, el tiene muy mala suerte—Dice kintaro—

Ya veo—Dice naruto—

Bien les diré el siguiente plan después de que curen a chipp de las quemaduras—Dice fuji—

Ya trabajo en eso—Dice mekura—

Después de curar a chipp de las quemaduras emplean el segundo plan.

Bien esto si funcionara—Dice fuji—

Vamos, quiero sacar a ero sennin de ahí ya—Dice naruto—

Bien kintaro comerás de tu comida y diremos que no puedes controlarte y aplastaras el lugar—Dice fuji—

Bien—Dice kintaro—

Ya quiero terminar con esto vamos de una vez—Dice kaishi—

Entonces este kintaro come un pavo, que tenia sus especias y crece bastante y se dirige al lugar.

Creo que esta vez si lo lograremos—Dice fuji—

Que bien, dattebayo—Dice naruto—

Entonces este kintaro se resbala y va cayendo.

¡CUIDADO!—Dice fuji—

Entonces salen todos corriendo menos chipp y mekura

¿Que pasa? ¿Por qué oscurece?—Dice chipp—

Nose yo estoy ciego desde hace tiempo—Dice mekura—

Idiotas, kintaro esta cayendo—Dice fuji—

¡MAMA!—Dice chipp—

Entonces cae kintaro sobre chipp y a 5 cm de aplastar a mekura.

Eso debió doler—Dice naruto—

La verdad si, y este mekura tiene muy buena suerte para salvarse—Dice fuji—

Bueno hay que sacar a chipp—Dice kaishi--

Miau miau miau—Dice akarui—

Así es después nos toca a nosotros—Dice kaishi—

Bien hay que sacarlo—Dice fuji—

Después de hacer que kintaro volviera a su peso y tamaño original y de ver que chipp sobreviviera y curarlo emplean el tercer plan.

Bien este es nuestro tercer plan—Dice fuji—

¿De que trata?—Dice naruto—

Bien ahora este kaishi, le dijo a akarui que traiga a todos sus amigos, gatos para entrar al bar y así sacar a toda la gente—Dice fuji—

Bueno yo ya estoy listo, con un nuevo botiquín de emergencia—Dice mekura—

Vamos, no crees que me pase algo malo—Dice chipp—

¿Quieres que te conteste?—Dice mekura—

No, pero mira si tengo suerte encontré un sándwich de atun que sobrevivió a ser quemado—Dice chipp—

Entonces aparecen todos los amigos gatos de akarui y huelen el atun y se van contra chipp.

¡NO!—Dice chipp—

Entonces llega kaishi y akarui

¡VAYA CAER EN LAS 3 TRAMPAS ESO EN VERDAD ES MALA SUERTE, ESPERO QUE NO SE NOS PEGUE!—Dice kaishi—

Otro plan que fracasa—Dice fuji—

Dime que tienes otro plan—Dice naruto—

Bueno aun tengo un plan, pero necesito a chipp mekura cúralo lo mas pronto posible—Dice fuji—

Hai—Dice mekura—

Entonces le dicen a chipp el último plan

¡JAMAS!—Dice chipp—

Vamos esto si funcionara—Dice fuji—

No tengo apariencia de mujer, crees que el se lo creería—Dice chipp—

Tienes razón ¿Qué haremos?—Dice fuji—

Ya se te enseñare una técnica, para que parezcas—Dice naruto—

¿En serio?, pues enséñamela

Dice chipp

Entonces después de aprender la técnica chipp, se pone el disfraz de novia que por alguna extraña razón no lo tiraron.

Jajajajajajajaja me da mucha risa verlo así—Dice naruto—

Demonios, esto es en verdad humillante—Dice chipp—

Bien empecemos—Dice fuji--

Entonces este chipp forma un sello y usa el sexy no jutsu transformándose en una chica sexy con vestido de novia.

No puedo creerlo en verdad es bonita, le pediría que saliera conmigo si no supiera que fuera chipp—Dice fuji—

No puedo ver eso—Dice mekura—

Entonces este chipp entra al bar con traje de novia y en unos segundos saca a jiraiya del lugar.

En verdad te casaras conmigo—Dice jiraiya—

Claro que si. (Ahora tan solo debo alejarlo de aquí)—Dice chipp—

Genial—Dice jiraiya—

Viendo de lejos.

Que bien ya esta todo—Dice naruto—

Entonces este chipp de repente es golpeado por otra botella de sake que sale del bar y se cancela la técnica.

¡NO, ES UNA HOMBRE!—Dice jiraiya traumado—

Vamonos de aquí ero sennin—Dice naruto ya con las mochilas de equipaje—

¡CLARO QUE SI NECESITO ESTAR LEJOS DE AQUÍ!—Dice jiraiya—

Entonces se va jiraiya con el equipaje.

Arigato, por todo si van a konoha búsquenme—Dice naruto—

Entonces se va corriendo persiguiendo a jiraiya

Bien hemos ayudado a alguien, tal vez si debamos visitar konoha—Dice fuji—

Muy bien lo haremos, pero primero me quitare este disfraz—Dice chipp—

Aparte quiero probar ese ramen otra vez—Dice mekura—

Bien, yo quiero aprender a cocinarlo—Dice kintaro—

Bien, no estaría mal un día visitarlo—Dice kaishi—

Miau miau miau—Dice akarui feliz—

Bien vamos a dormir, mañana veremos nuestro plan—Dice fuji—

Hai—Dicen los demas—

Al día siguiente encuentran a los ninjas neblina en kumo y les dicen que ellos vieron al shikateam ya pasar por aquí y se dirige hacia kiri.

Entonces eso pasa—Dice fuji—

Entonces no nos queda otra—Dice el ninja #1—

Así es iremos hacia kiri—Dice fuji—


	8. Chapter 8

El cumpleaños de Hinata.

Capitulo 8

Desesperación, tenemos que llegar a la isla en donde esta Kiri

En el capitulo pasado, el antishikateam se volvió a encontrar con Naruto y lo ayudo a sacar a Jiraiya de Kumo traumandolo, con ayuda de Chipp y en verdad que Chipp se deciso del disfraz de novia, y el Shikateam siente el rastro de Naruto mas cerca.

Mientras en alguna parte, cerca del mar el shikateam se encuentra moviéndose rápidamente.

Su olor es fuerte, es seguro que es el—dice Kiba—

El chico tiene razón, en verdad es fuerte su olor—dice Pakkun—

Bien, estamos cerca, al parecer lo hemos alcanzado—dice Kakashi—

Muy pronto, veremos como Hinata san sonríe al ver a Naruto kun—dice Lee—

Que bueno que contamos con el olfato de Kiba y Pakkun, e usado mucho chakra por usar el byakugan—dice Neji—

Lo haz usado todo este tiempo, y casi no haz descansado, en verdad quieres encontrar a Naruto—dice Shikamaru—

Se ve que te preocupas por Hinata—dice Chouji—

En verdad Hinata sama, merece ser feliz en verdad se ve feliz cuando esta con Naruto—dice Neji—

Detrás de estos árboles esta Naruto—dice Kiba—

Entonces pasan un montón de árboles y llegan a una parte alta en donde se ve el mar.

Esto es el mar—dice Chouji—

El olor se propaga mas haya del mar—dice Kiba—

Medouske, cuando nos acercamos, el se aleja mas—dice Shikamaru—

Entonces tenemos que llegar a Kirigakeru, ya que tal vez Naruto ya este haya—dice Neji—

Abajo hay un bote que va hacia Kiri—dice Lee viendo hacia abajo—

Entonces vamos, perdemos más tiempo si nos quedamos aquí, parados—dice Kakashi—

Vamos—dice Shikamaru—

Entonces los 4 bajan hacia el bote, en otra parte se encuentra la neblina antishikateam.

Bien, al fin llegamos al mar—dice Fuji—

Ahora tenemos, que encontrar al Shikateam—dice Kintaro—

Haya están—dice Kaishi—

¿Dónde?—dicen los ninjas neblina—

Entonces ven que están yéndose en un bote.

No podemos dejar que se vaya—dice Fuji—

Si podemos—dice Kaishi—

¿Por qué?—dice Fuji—

Faltan Chipp y Mekura—dicen los ninjas neblina—

¿Dónde estarán?—dice Kintaro—

Entonces ven que de atrás sale Mekura cargando a Chipp.

¿Qué les paso?—dice Kintaro—

¿Por qué tú cargas a Chipp?—dice Kaishi—

Veras… --dice Mekura—

------------------------------------flashback-----------------------------------------

Sabes pesas mucho, no me dejas correr a toda velocidad—dice Chipp—

No es mi culpa que aparte tengas que cargar todo—dice Mekura—

¿Creen que soy su burro de carga o que?—dice Chipp—

No, pero tú siempre nos retrasas, caes en hoyos, trampas para osos y sobre todo los rayos te siguen—dice Mekura—

No es mi culpa, que por aquí haya muchas trampas, ninjas aparte creo que ya pasamos todas—dice Chipp—

En ese momento siente que rompe un hilo que estaba abajo y escuchan un ruido detrás de ellos.

¿Qué hiciste?—dice Mekura—

Nose, pero creo que es algo malo—dice Chipp llorando al estilo anime—

En ese momento sale arriba de ellos, varias shurikens.

¡Nos Vamos!—dice Chipp corriendo a toda velocidad—

Ahora si vamos rápido—dice Mekura—

¡Te estoy salvando la vida!—dice Chipp—

Entonces ve Chipp que hay una rama que puede golpear a ambos y avienta a Mekura, por arriba de la rama y este Chipp se agacha pasando por debajo de la rama, y vuelve a atrapar a Mekura y continua corriendo, despues de un rato de correr y de pasar las trampas.

Sobrevivimos—dice Chipp—

¿Qué paso?—dice Mekura—

¡Te salve de bastantes trampas!—dice Chipp—

Debes de estar muy herido—dice Mekura—

Entonces Chipp ve que no tienen ninguna herida.

No me paso nada, al parecer mi suerte esta cambiando—dice Chipp—

En ese momento se pega contra un árbol.

¿Porque a mi?—dice Chipp llorando al estilo anime y después queda inconsciente—

--------------------------------fin del flashback-------------------------------------

Asi que eso fue lo que paso—dice Fuji—

Y por escuchar la historia ya se nos fueron—dice el ninja #1—

¡¿Qué?!—dice Fuji—

Y se ven muy lejos—dice Kaishi—

Miau miau—dice Akarui—

Tenemos que llegar a Kiri lo antes posible—dice Kintaro—

Entonces ¿Cómo llegaremos?—dice ninja #2—

Seguro a de ver otra forma—dice ninja #3—

Entonces ¿que dices Fuji?—dice Mekura—

Ya tengo un plan, primero despierten a Chipp y después pónganse a cortar árboles, construiremos una balsa, para llegar a kiri—dice Fuji—

Pero no seria mas sencillo, ¿el rentar un bote?—dice Kaishi—

Gastamos lo último en ese hotel, de Iwa así que estamos en la bancarrota—dice Fuji—

Aparte de que nos gastamos casi todo en el casino—piensa el ninja #1—

Bueno despertemos a Chipp—dice Kaishi—

Entonces Kintaro agarra a Chipp y lo avienta al agua y este despierta.

Bien ya despertó—dice Fuji—

¡Auxilio no se nadar!—dice Chipp—

No puedo creer que no sepa nadar—dicen los ninjas neblina con una gota de sudor—

Entonces Fuji se acerca a Chipp y este Chipp ve que camina en el agua.

Se te olvido verdad—dice Fuji—

Entonces este Chipp apoya su mano sobre el agua, y se para sobre el agua.

Así es—dice Chipp con una gota de sudor—

Que baka eres—dice Fuji—

Entonces ambos vuelven con los demás a la playa.

Bien ya esta Chipp, despierto ahora tenemos que construir una balsa para llegar a Kiri—dice Fuji—

Entonces este Fuji saca los planos de la balsa y se los muestra a los demás.

Bien tenemos que terminar, esto para hoy—dice Fuji—

No se ve muy complicado—dice Kaishi—

Será fácil, construirla—dice el ninja #1—

Entonces empiecen de una vez—dice Fuji—

Hai, pero ¿Qué harás tu?—dice Chipp—

Lo mas difícil supervisar—dice Fuji—

Como le gusta el trabajo fácil—piensa Kintaro—

Miau miau miau—dice akarui—

Es algo que no podría hacer—piensa Mekura—

Que esperan a trabajar—dice Fuji—

Entonces todos se van, a hacer sus trabajos.

En un bosque con los ninjas neblina.

Bien, hay que cortar árboles para la balsa—dice el ninja #1—

Vamos a empezar con ese—dice el ninja #1 señalando un árbol—

Bien—dicen los ninjas 2 y 3—

Entonces se acercan y de repente el ninja #1 siente que pisa algo

¿Qué es esto?—dice el ninja #1

Parece un interruptor—dice el ninja #2—

En ese momento ven que los árboles se abren y empiezan a salir varios kunais.

¡Tenemos que escapar de aquí!—dice el ninja #1—

¡Hai!—dicen los ninjas 2 y 3—

Entonces salen corriendo siendo perseguidos por los kunais.

¿Qué clase de bosque tiene trampas?—dice el ninja #3

No tengo idea—dice el ninja #2—

Entonces se esconden detrás de una piedra para evitar los ataques.

Esto no puede ir peor—dice el ninja #1—

¿Qué raro, soy yo o nos estamos hundiendo?—dice el ninja #3—

¡Nos estamos hundiendo!—dice el ninja #1—

¡No queremos morir!—dicen los ninjas 2 y 3 llorando al estilo anime—

¡Yo tampoco!—dice el ninja #1—

¡AUXILIO!—dicen los ninjas neblina—

Mientras en otra parte con kaishi y Akarui.

Bien tenemos, que hacer una vela para la balsa—dice Kaishi—

Miau miau miau miau—dice Akarui—

Vamos no puede ser tan difícil—dice Kaishi—

Miau miau miau—dice Akarui

Si no ayudas no comerás, pescado esta noche—dice Kaishi—

Miau miau—dice Akarui—

Así esta mejor—dice Kaishi—

Entonces comienzan a caminar por las cercanías de la costa y ve tirada en la playa una sabana.

Vaya debe ser nuestro día de suerte—dice Kaishi—

¿Miau miau?—dice Akarui—

Que no vez que con, esa sabana la podemos usar para, hacer la vela—dice Kaishi—

Miau miau—dice akarui—

No veo a nadie, aquí al parecer no es de nadie vamos por ella—dice Kaishi—

Entonces ambos se dirigen a agarrar, la sabana y en ese momento, una águila se interpone entre Kaishi y la sabana.

Un ave no evitara, que obtenga esa sabana—dice Kaishi—

Miau miau—dice Akarui—

Si, ataca mientras yo voy por la sabana—dice Kaishi—

Entonces Akarui se dirige a atacar, al águila y ambos empiezan a pelear y termina con Akarui muy herido.

¡¿Qué un ave te derroto?!—dice Kaishi—

Miau miau—dice Akarui—

Un aguila es una ave—dice Kaishi—

En ese momento el aguila vuela y ve Kaishi que se posa sobre el brazo de una joven de su misma edad, pelo largo color negro, usa para hacerse una cola de caballo un moño color azul, luego tiene 1 mechón de cabello que le tapa un poco el ojo izquierdo, trae amarrado al cuello un paliacate, usa una camisa roja de manga corta trae un cierre para abrirla, en los brazos trae mayas, usa un pantalón negro, trae la bolsa de las shurikens en la pierna derecha y la de los kunais atrás.

Buen trabajo, peli por encontrar la sabana—dice la chica—

¿Quién eres?—dice kaishi—

Entonces la chica se acerca a Kaishi y logra ver lo bonita que es.

Mi nombre es Kaoru, el es Peli mi aguila y esa sabana, estaba secándose pero se fue volando, disculpa ¿Quién eres?—dice Kaoru—

Mi nombre es Kaishi, y el es Akarui (Es muy bonita) —dice Kaishi—

Esto va a tardar, tiene que gustarle alguien en este momento—piensa Akarui—

Que bonito gato, se ve que esta bien cuidado—dice Kaoru mientras acaricia a Akarui—

Esto es tuyo entonces—dice Kaishi recogiendo la sabana—

Arigato, eres muy amable—dice Kaoru—

Entonces le ruge el estomago a Kaishi y a Akarui.

Veo que no han comido—dice Kaoru—

No, (Después de todo fue mala idea dejar a cargo a Chipp que cuidara, el desayuno) —dice Kaishi—

Vengan los invito a comer—dice Kaoru—

¡En serio! ¿Pero si apenas nos conocemos?—dice Kaishi—

Tú solo acéptalo—Piensa Akarui—

Me devolviste, la sabana eso demuestra que no eres una mala persona, aparte prepare mucha comida, y creo que le agradas a Peli—dice Kaoru—

Mas risa, ya que su gato no puede contra mi—piensa Peli—

Arigato—dice Kaishi y Akarui maulla—

Bien sigueme—dice Kaoru—

Mientras con Kintaro y Fuji

Bien la comida ya esta lista—dice Kintaro—

Bien ya era hora, no comimos nada por culpa de Chipp que quemo el desayuno—dice Fuji—

¿En donde estarán los demás?—dice Kintaro—

Ya llegaran—dice Fuji—

En ese momento salen del bosque corriendo este Chipp y Mekura.

¿Qué les paso se ven cansados?—dice Fuji—

Lo sabia no me ha fallado el aroma, la comida esta lista—dice Mekura—

Vez te dije que vendrían enseguida—dice Fuji—

Pensé que era algo más importante—dice Kintaro—

Es que debemos comer rápido, ya que un oso nos persigue—dice Chipp—

Un oso… ¡¿UN OSO?!—Dicen Fuji y Kintaro—

En ese momento del bosque sale un oso.

Baka como se te ocurre atraer a un osos aquí—dice fuji—

Bueno, me moví según como me decía Mekura—dice Chipp—

Entonces el oso se acerca a la olla en donde tienen la comida.

Como ninja cocinero, no permitiré que se coma la comida, aun faltan Kaishi, Akarui y los ninjas neblina—dice Kintaro sacando unos cuchillos de cocina—

¡Vamos osos no te tengo miedo!—dice Kintaro—

Entonces el oso ve hacia Kintaro y Kintaro hacia el.

¡Tenemos que hacer algo para ayudarlo!—dice Chipp—

¿Qué pasa?—dice Mekura

Kintaro esta peleando contra un oso—dice Fuji—

¿Qué haremos para ayudarlo?—dice Mekura—

Buscare mi muñeco de Kintaro, si pudiera tener un pelo del oso también podría encargarme de el—dice Fuji—

Bien yo ire—dice Mekura—

Entonces este Chipp salta hacia el oso.

No, Chipp ya fue a ayudar—dice Fuji sujetando el muñeco de Chipp—

Vaya, espero que le vaya bien—dice Mekura—

Entonces saca este Fuji a Chipp con ayuda de sus muñecos.

¿Lo tienes?—dice Fuji—

Ha… hai aquí esta el pelo del oso—dice Chipp y cae inconsciente—

Bien tengo que curarlo—dice Mekura—

Bien yo haré, el muñeco, (aguanta un poco mas Kintaro) —dice Fuji—

Entonces voltea Fuji para usar el muñeco pero se da cuenta, que el oso huye y este kintaro esta vivo.

En verdad derrotaste a un oso tú solo y sin ningun rasguño—dice Fuji sorprendido—

No la verdad es que Chipp me sirvio de escudo, y aparte el oso se fue solo nose porque se fue solo—dice Kintaro—

Bien Mekura esta curando a Chipp, cuando termine comeremos y yo iré a buscar a los demás después, en verdad que se han tardado—dice Fuji—

Bien ya termine—dice Mekura—

Entonces ven a este Chipp envuelto en vendas como una momia.

Mekura, lo envolviste con las vendas—dice Kintaro—

Lose, como no encontraba decidí ponerle medicina a todo el cuerpo—dice Mekura—

Entonces se acerca Fuji para verlo y descubre algo.

Mekura, también le tapaste la nariz y boca y no puede respirar—dice Fuji—

Entonces este, Fuji con un kunai rompe todo el vendaje y este Kintaro se acerca a ver a Chipp.

¿Crees que este vivo?—dice Kintaro—

No lose, pero no estuvo así mucho tiempo—dice Fuji—

Ya se como despertarlo—dice Kintaro—

Entonces Kintaro se ve y vuelve con un plato de la comida que preparo, Chipp la huele y este despierta.

¡Comida!—dice Chipp—

Entonces agarra el plato y empieza a comer.

Vaya eso funciono—dice Fuji—

Si, vamos a comer por mientras para ir a buscar a los ninjas neblina—dice Kintaro—

Por mi esta bien, tengo hambre—dice Mekura—

Entonces Fuji usando los muñecos mueve a Mekura y Chipp hacia donde esta la olla de la comida, y todos se sientan a comer, mientras en otra parte con Kaishi, Akarui, Kaoru y Peli llegan a la casa de Kaoru.

Ya esta aquí vivo—dice Kaoru—

Entonces llegan a una casa grande construida en lo profundo del bosque, rodeada de árboles.

Bien aquí vivo—dice Kaoru—

Vaya es una casa algo grande—dice Kaishi—

Tardara un poco la comida, y preparare algo especial para Akarui, ¿me puede ayudar ya que tu eres su dueño?—dice Kaoru—

Bien, Akarui espera afuera no tardaremos mucho—dice Kaishi—

Miau miau miau miau (Bien te dejare con la chica un rato)—dice Akarui—

No te preocupes Akarui, puedes jugar con Peli mientras esperas—dice Kaoru—

Bien me divertiré con ese gato, un rato—piensa Peli—

Entonces entran esta Kaoru y Kaishi a la casa, dejando afuera a este Akarui y Peli.

Bien te haré pagar lo que me hiciste—dice Akarui maullando—

Más bien me divertiré contigo—dice Peli—

Entonces este Peli y Akarui se quedan viendo a los ojos.

¿Qué te parece después de la comida?—dice Akarui—

Bien no creo que tarde, mucho después de todo Kaoru cocina muy bien—dice Peli—

¿Qué tal el pescado?—dice Akarui—

Es uno de sus mejores platillos—dice Peli—

Bien me gusta el pescado—dice Akarui—

Bien, porque después pelearemos—dice Peli—

Bien, pero mientras esperamos, ¿háblame de tu vida, aquí con ella?—dice Akarui—

Bien, no es nada mal después de todo… --dice Peli—

Mientras dentro de la casa con Kaoru y Kaishi.

Vaya en verdad, que cocinaste mucho—dice Kaishi sorprendido—

Es que luego soy un poco distraída, y no me doy cuenta de lo que hago, aparte hace mucho que no tengo visitas—dice Kaoru—

¿Acaso vives sola?—dice Kaishi—

Hai, ya que es un entrenamiento de supervivencia, yo e construido todo, esto junto con Peli, y hemos vivido aquí, por 2 años—dice Kaoru—

2 años es mucho tiempo, y ¿cuando se supone que regresaras?—dice Kaishi—

Pues me tiene que llegar, un mensaje de parte de mi familia, ya que así me consideraran una verdadera Kunoichi, que puede valerse por si misma—dice Kaoru—

Ya veo, pero ¿no te sientes algo sola aquí?—dice Kaishi—

Pues, la verdad si pero ahora no ya que estas conmigo—dice Kaoru—

Bien—dice Kaishi sonrojado—

Bien nada más tengo que calentar la comida, y ayúdame para la comida, de Akarui después de todo, como es un gato supongo que le gustara el pescado—dice Kaoru—

Así es, a el le gusta mucho el pescado, ¿dime que haces aquí para entretenerte?—dice Kaishi—

Pues luego contemplo el cielo, junto con Peli o luego me pongo a entrenar en un área de entrenamiento cercana que cree—dice Kaoru—

Ya veo, ¿es muy difícil esa área de entrenamiento?—dice Kaishi—

Pues no tanto, pero si tiene bastantes trampas—dice Kaoru—

Ya veo—dice Kaishi—

Dime, ¿puedes cuidar la comida, en lo que voy por el pescado?—dice Kaoru—

Hai—dice Kaishi—

Bien ahorita vuelvo—dice Kaoru—

Entonces Kaoru se va y este Kaishi se queda pensando.

Esta sola, y casi no tiene compañía, es perfecto al parecer al fin el amor se me va a hacer, pero me pregunto ¿que pasara con los demás?, y aparte aun tengo que vengarme de este Kiba y Akamaru, entonces tratare de enamorarla de mi—piensa Kaishi—

Entonces empieza a oler a quemado.

¿Qué raro algo se quema?—dice Kaishi—

Entonces ve que la comida se esta quemando.

No, me encargo la comida y no puedo quedar mal—dice Kaishi—

Entonces apaga el fuego y ve que la comida se quemo un poco.

Espero, que no lo note, tal vez si le hecho algo mas de sal no se note el sabor—dice Kaishi—

Entonces se le cae demasiada sal en la comida.

Demonios, se dará cuenta veamos tal vez si le hecho pimienta se contrarestara—piensa Kaishi—

Entonces le hecha pimienta y de repente la comida, se torna un poco negra.

Demonios lo estoy, empeorando, creo que lo mejor será dejarlo así, como me gustaría ser Kintaro para solucionar esto—piensa Kaishi—

Entonces se le ocurre algo.

Tal vez si le hecho mas cosas, le agrege un mejor sabor—piensa Kaishi—

Bien no tengo mucho tiempo, todo lo que vea, haber mostaza, catsup, huevo, barbacoa, vinagre, aceite de oliva, arroz, camarones—dice Kaishi mientras agrega todo lo que ve—

En ese momento llega Kaoru y este Kaishi esta sentado en la silla.

Gracias por cuidar, la comida creo que ya esta, te servire y tambien les agregare a Peli y Akarui—dice Kaoru—

Bien, (espero que no note la diferencia)—dice Kaishi—

Entonces, esta Kaoru prepara el pescad y le hecha arriba la comida que Kaishi modifico, y abre la puerta, y deja la comida de Akarui y la de este Peli en una parte mas alta.

Bien ahora te serviré a ti—dice Kaoru—

Bien—dice Kaishi—

Entonces le sirve a Kaishi la comida y ella también y empiezan a comer y esta Kaoru prueba la comida.

Esta comida, no es la mia—dice Kaoru—

Perdón, es que le agregue varias cosas, no me odies—dice Kaishi—

Pero, esta buena en verdad me gusta eres un buen cocinero—dice Kaoru—

E… ¿enserio?—dice Kaishi—

Hai, en verdad me gusta—dice Kaoru—

Entonces Akarui la prueba y no le agrada la comida.

Esto no sabe nada bien—piensa Kaishi—

Entonces ve por la ventana a este Peli y Akarui en el piso por la comida.

Veo que tampoco a ellos les gusto—dice Kaishi—

Mientras en otra parte, del bosque este fuji, junto con Kintaro, Chipp y Mekura atado con una cuerda a Chipp, están enfrente de un letrero.

Bien tendremos que seguir por otro camino, para buscar a los demás.

De repente de arriba de ellos salen los ninjas neblina y se azotan contra el piso.

¡Este bosque en verdad es una trampa, todo el bosque son armas!—dice el ninja#1

A penas logramos salir de las arenas movedizas—dice el ninja#2

¿Qué clase de lugar, es ese?—dice el ninja#3

Ahí hay un letrero que dice área de entrenamiento, favor de no pasar—dice Fuji—

Entonces, ven el letrero.

Y creiamos que el de la mala suerte era Chipp—dicen los ninjas neblina—

No es que ustedes son unos bakas—dice Kintaro—

Bien ahora, hay que encontrar a Kaishi y Akarui—dice Chipp—

Bien vamos—dice Mekura—

Tendremos que regresar al pueblo mas cercano, por aquí no podemos pasar—dice Fuji—

Bien, no queremos volver ahí—dicen los ninjas Neblina—

A este paso nunca llegaremos a Kiri, ni pueden conseguir el material para una balsa—dice Fuji—

En verdad que no podemos—dice Mekura—

Es mejor así, no me gustaría ir devuelta a Kiri—piensa Chipp—

Bien vamos de regreso, al pueblo—dice Fuji—

Vamos—dicen los demás—

Mientras de vuelta con Kaishi y Akarui

Demonios, soy un fracaso para conquistar mujeres—dice Kaishi—

Y todavía más para cocinar—dice Akarui—

En verdad, si no fuera por que le agradas a ella te mato—dice Peli—

Tu Peli, ¿Qué me recomiendas hacer?—dice Kaishi—

Nada mas una cosa, hoy hay un festival en el pueblo, y a ella le gusta mucho ir, de hecho, porque no la invitas a ir—dice Peli—

¡En verdad gracias, le diré ahora mismo!—dice Kaishi—

Entonces este Kaishi se va adentro de la casa donde esta Kaoru.

¿Crees que lo logre?—dice Akarui—

No lo creo—dice Peli—

Yo tampoco—dice Akarui—

¿Creo que hasta un ciego tendría mas oportunidad?—dice Peli—

Veo, que te agrado al amigo que te conté—dice Akarui—

Bueno no todos, tiene muy buena suerte y si es cierto lo que dices entonces, en verdad que conseguiría novia fácilmente—dice Peli—

Lo se—dice Akarui—

Mientras dentro de la casa este Kaishi, esta enfrente de la puerta de la habitación de Kaoru.

Bien tengo que invitarla—dice Kaishi—

Entonces toca a la puerta de Kaoru y ella abre.

Kaoru chan, escuche que en el pueblo hay un festival ¿te gustaría ir?—dice Kaishi—

Claro, nada mas déjame arreglarme, me gusta mucho ese festival, aunque es la primera vez, que voy acompañada—dice Kaoru—

Bien te espero abajo—dice Kaishi—

Ok, no tardo—dice Kaoru—

Entonces baja este Kaishi y despues de un rato, baja esta Kaoru, y este Kaishi se queda impresionado, al ver que trae el pelo suelto y usando un Kimono azul con nubes.

Bien vamonos—dice Kaoru—

Ha… hai—dice Kaishi—

Entonces ambos salen y este Akarui y Peli, los siguen.

Mientras despues en el festival este Fuji ve un letrero.

Bien, ya encontramos, una forma de ir a Kiri—dice Fuji—

¿Cómo?—dice Kintaro—

Alguien tendrá, que pelear para ganar el viaje—dice Fuji—

¿Quién será?—dice el ninja#1—

Hay solo una forma de decidirlo, con piedra, papel o tijera—dice Fuji—

Bien, el que gane va a pelear—dice Kintaro—

Entonces empiezan a jugar piedra, papel o tijera y gana este Chipp.

¡Bien e ganado, la suerte esta conmigo—dice Chipp—

Vaya eso no me lo esperaba—dice Kintaro—

Parece que su suerte esta cambiando—dicen los ninjas neblina—

Bien ya te inscribí Chipp, ahora pasa a la pelea—dice Fuji—

Bien, ganare mi especialidad es el taijutsu, no puedo perder—dice Chipp—

Entonces van todos y Chipp sube a un ring de pelea.

¡Vamos quien es mi oponente!—dice Chipp—

¡Yo!—dice un tipo grande, fuerte y musculoso—

Odio mi mala suerte—dice Chipp—

Vaya, en verdad que es grande, ese tipo y bastante fuerte—dice el ninja#1—

Veo que la suerte de Chipp, no cambia—dice Fuji—

Creo que eso es señal para, el botiquín de primero auxilios—dice Mekura—

Al menos Mekura sabe curar y creo que necesitaras, bastante para curarlo—dice Kintaro—

Entonces sale el referí.

Muy bien que empiece la pelea, tan solo se puede usar Taijutsu no se puede ni Ninjutsu ni Gentjutsu, el que primero deje en K.O al oponente ganara, empiecen—dice el referí—

¿Cuánto tiempo le das?—dice Fuji—

10 segundos—dice Mekura—

Vamos no te tengo miedo—dice Chipp—

Ven ataca, primero—dice el tipo grande y musculoso—

Entonces Chipp se acerca a el y lo golpea, 2 veces en el estomago.

Eso no me hace, ni cosquillas—dice el tipo grande y musculoso—

Mama—dice Chipp llorando al estilo anime—

Entonces el tipo golpea, a Chipp sacándolo del ring, dejándolo gravemente lastimado.

10 segundos exactos—dice Kintaro—

En verdad tiene suerte—dice Fuji—

Bien, e ganado 5 ryous—dice Mekura—

¿Quién sigue?—dice Fuji—

Entonces todos dan un paso atrás, y nada mas Mekura se queda parado.

Bien Mekura, es tu turno de pelear—dice Fuji—

Dame una buena razón para hacerlo—dice Mekura—

Tu amuleto de la suerte esta, en el ring—dice Fuji—

No, eso me lo dio mía novia, la que Neji me robo, ahora veras—dice Mekura—

Entonces entra al ring, y se pone enfrente de donde esta el tipo.

Tu serás, mi oponente ahora, bien ahora no tomara mucho tiempo—dice el tipo grande y musculoso—

Entonces intenta golpear, a Mekura de frente pero este se agacha, esquivando el golpe.

Miren, aquí esta mi amuleto—dice Mekura—

Entonces el tipo intenta darle una patada, pero este Mekura se mueve para la izquierda esquivándola.

En verdad, que esta esquivando sus ataques—dice el ninja#1—

En verdad tiene suerte—dice el ninja#2—

Entonces el tipo golpea en todas direcciones, y este Mekura los esquiva por otras cosas, hasta que el tipo se cansa, y cae al piso.

¿Cuando empezara la pelea? ¿Dónde esta el tipo al que debo enfrentar?—dice Mekura—

Ni siquiera sabia que estaba enfrente de el—dice Fuji—

Maldito, ciego tiene demasiada suerte—dice Chipp—

Me sorprende que aun estés vivo, después de ese golpe—dice Kintaro—

Creeme e sentido un golpe peor—dice Chipp—

Bien lo principal es que ganamos, nuestro viaje a Kiri, nada mas falta encontrar a Kaishi y Akarui—dice Fuji—

Ahora que lo mencionas, vimos a Kaishi con una chica—dicen los ninjas neblina—

¿Con una chica?—dice Chipp—

Tengo que ver eso—dice Kintaro—

Yo también—dice Mekura—

Tú estas ciego y no puedes verlo—dice el ninja#3—

Bien vamos a ver eso—dice Chipp—

Entonces todos pasan a gran velocidad pisando a Chipp.

Esto no puede ser peor—dice Chipp—

Entonces pasa arriba de el, una gran cantidad de gente, pisándolo para ver los fuegos artificiales.

El destino me odia—dice Chipp—

En otra parte, este Kaishi se encuentra con Kaoru, Akarui y Peli viendo los fuegos artificiales.

Son hermosos—dice Kaoru—

En verdad que si—dice Kaishi—

Entonces se da cuenta que lo están viendo los demás.

Demonios, me encontraron—piensa Kaishi—

¿Te sucede algo?—dice Kaoru—

No nada—dice Kaishi con una mano en la nuca—

En ese momento llega un oso y se pone enfrente de Kaoru.

Yo te protejo—dice Kaishi—

No ese oso, es un mensajero de mi familia, creo que ya es hora de que vuelva con ellos—dice Kaoru—

Es el mismo oso que atacamos—dice Kintaro—

Entonces es de ella—dice Fuji—

Entonces te vas—dice Kaishi—

Claro, hace tiempo que quiero volver a ver a mi prometido—dice Kaoru—

Pro… prometido—dice Kaishi—

Hai, hace tiempo que me separe de el, y e deseado desde hace tiempo volver a verlo—dice Kaoru—

Que bien por ti (Maldición, porque me pasa a mi) —dice Kaishi—

Bien, gracias por acompañarme pero me tengo que ir, de seguro que tu también tienes que irte, después de todo me dijiste que te dirigías a Kiri, gracias por pasar tiempo conmigo, sabes eres un buen chico algún día conocerás a alguien—dice Kaoru—

Bien, entonces adiós, y gracias por todo—dice Kaishi—

Bueno nos vemos, al final me caíste bien—dice Peli—

No te olvidare—dice Akarui—

Entonces, esta Kaoru se va junto con Peli y el oso, después Fuji y los demás cuando ya no ven a Kaoru se acercan a Kaishi y Akarui.

Bien, no te preocupes, encontraras a alguien mas—dice Fuji—

Vamos caminemos hacia el bote—dice Kintaro—

Bien, mientras mas pronto me vaya de aquí, no me acordare de esto—dice Kaishi—

Entocnes mientras van caminando hacia el bote se preguntan algo.

¿En donde esta Chipp?—dice Mekura—

Debajo de ti—dice Chipp—

Entonces ven que lo estaban pisando, bueno ahorita te curo, parece como si un elefante te hubiera caído encima—dice Mekura—

En verdad me paso, eso y tardaron un tiempo en quitarlo de ahí—dice Chipp—

Bien vamonos, rumbo a Kiri—dice Kaishi—

Bien vamos—dicen los demas menos Chipp—

Yo no quiero ir, en verdad que me van a linchar—piensa Chipp—


	9. Chapter 9

El cumpleaños de Hinata y el Antishikateam

Capitulo 9

Cambio de planes salvar a Chipp

La neblina anti Shikateam se dirigen en un bote a Kiri, después de haber ganado el viaje, y este Kaishi después de fracasar en el amor, y esta a neblina anti shikateam en el interior de una ballena.

Me gusta comer pescado, pero no que me coman a mí—dice Kaishi—

Miau Miau Miau Miau Miau (El terror de cualquier gato) —dice Akarui—

¿Alguien me recuerda como llegamos aquí?—dice Fuji—

No te acuerdas, tú estuviste en primera fila—dice Mekura—

Te dije que seria peligroso ver de cerca la competencia de Mekura y Chipp—dice Kintaro—

Cuéntanos otra vez la historia, este Chipp aun no despierta—dicen los Ninjas neblina—

Esta bien—dice Mekura—

----------------------------------Flashback---------------------------------------

La Neblina AntiShikateam se encuentra rumbo a Kiri.

Bien ya muy pronto llegaremos a Kiri, Chipp tú nos mostraras la aldea para conocerla mejor, aun no e podido poner en marcha nuestro plan, desde Iwa—dice Fuji—

Yo ya compre otro botiquín de primeros auxilios, para Kiri—dice Mekura—

Esta vez no me pasara nada, ya que no pienso entrar a Kiri—dice Chipp—

¿Por qué? Es la aldea en donde Naciste—dice Fuji—

Sabemos que te cambiaras, pero aun puedes visitarlo—dice el ninja#1—

No lo pienso decir es mi ultima palabra—dice Chipp—

¿Si te gano en ver quien pesca primero un pez, nos contaras? Se que ganare ya que me es imposible perder contra ti—dice Kaishi—

Eso ya lo veremos—dice Chipp—

Entonces agarra una caña de pescar del bote y arroja el anzuelo al agua, y este Kaishi hace lo mismo, unos momentos después este Chipp, pesca un pez.

Mira pesque uno—dice Chipp—

¡Chipp a ganado la apuesta!—dice Fuji—

Mi suerte al fin cambia—dice Chipp—

Esto es raro, ¿cuando el empieza a atrapar, algo normalmente, termina siendo la presa?—dice Fuji—

1…2…3…4…5—Dice Mekura—

¿Por qué cuentas?—dice Kintaro—

Ya veras—dice Mekura sacando su botiquín de primeros auxilios—

Entonces sale una enorme ballena del agua.

¡Ballena!—dicen los Ninjas neblina—

Al bote—dice Fuji—

Entonces ven que el único bote que había se lo llevo el que conducía el barco.

Es la última vez que confio como conductor, a un viejo con pata de palo—dice Fuji—

Entonces la ballena se los come junto con parte del barco.

----------------------------------Fin del Flashback-------------------------------

Así fue como terminamos—dice Mekura—

Ya despertó Chipp—dice el Ninja numero 2—

¿Qué paso?—dice Chipp—

Una ballena nos comió—dice Kintaro—

Pero al menos le gane a Kaishi—dice Chipp—

Baka, no estes feliz—dice Fuji golpeándolo—

¿Bien cual es el plan para salir?—dice Kaishi—

¿Por qué no hacemos lo de Pinocho?—dice Fuji—

¿Convertirnos en muñecos de madera?—dice Mekura—

No, hacer estornudar a la ballena—dice Fuji—

Bien yo traigo pimienta—dice Kintaro—

Bien todos prepárense—dice Fuji—

Entonces empieza a rociar pimienta dentro, de la ballena y esta los saca por la parte de arriba con un chorro de agua.

Salimos—dicen los ninjas neblina—

¿Alguien sabe donde caeremos?—dice Kaishi—

Veremos nuestra suerte—dice Mekura—

Entonces ven 2 edificios, y leen en un letrero, tienda de colchones y caen en ella.

Nos salvamos—dicen todos—

Entonces va cayendo este Chipp en un colchon en el cual rebota y vuelve a salir, al aire.

¿Qué demonios—dice Chipp—

Kintaro ¿Qué dice el letrero sobre el colchón en el que cayo Chipp?—dice Fuji—

Nuevo colchón con súper resortes, te hará rebotar como un trampolín—dice Kintaro—

Es bastante efectivo—dice Kaishi—

Con este Chipp en el aire.

Bien caeré en el edificio de alado, debe de ser una extensión de la de colchones—dice Chipp—

Entonces alcanza a leer el letrero del edificio.

¡TIENDA DE ARMAS NINJAS! Sabía que era demasiado bueno para ser verdad—dice Chipp—

Entonces cae dentro de la tienda y se escucha un grito de dolor.

Mekura es tu turno—dice Fuji—

Ahí voy—dice Mekura agarrando su botiquín y corriendo hacia la derecha—

Mekura, la puerta esta a la izquierda—dice Kintaro—

Allá voy—dice Mekura—

Mejor hay que seguirlo—dice Fuji—

Entonces después de curar a Chipp y sacar 17 kunais, 2 shuriken y 1 aguja, la neblina anti Ahikateam sale de la tienda.

Un ninja normalmente ya hubiera muerto—dice Kaishi—

Vaya resistencia que tienes—dice el ninja #1—

¿Y como empezó esa resistencia?—dice Mekura—

Prefiero no hablar de eso—dice Chipp—

Entonces todos menos Mekura ven que este Chipp saca una gabardina negra, la cual se pone, junto con un sombrero negro, y unos lentes oscuros.

¿Por qué te pusiste la gabardina?—dice Fuji—

Es que no soy muy bien recibido en Kiri—dice Chipp—

¿Por qué no?—dice el Ninja #2—

¡Miren es la entrada de Kiri!—dice Kintaro—

Bien hemos llegado—dice el Ninja #3—

Akarui ¿lo hueles? aquí hay mucho pescado—dice Kaishi—

Miau (Si)—dice Akarui—

Entonces pasan todos a la aldea de Kiri.

Bien pondremos nuestro plan en marcha—dice Fuji—

Chipp muéstranos las zonas en donde mas pasa la gente dentro de Kiri—dice Fuji—

Bien, déjame recordar—dice Chipp—

Entonces una kunai clava la gabardina de Chipp, sin que se de cuenta y al caminar, esta se rompe con facilidad mostrando a Chipp y el viento se lleva el sombrero volando.

¡Lo sabia es el!—dice un ninja de Kiri—

Es Chipp la bestia azul de la mala suerte—dice un aldeano—

Demonios ya me descubrieron—dice Chipp—

¿Los conoces?—dice Fuji—

¿Recuerdas lo que te dije de no ser bien recibido?—dice Chipp—

Hai—dice Fuji—

Pues me refería a esto—dice Chipp—

Entonces se reúne un grupo de aldeanos furiosos, con tridentes, y antorchas.

Tu destruiste, nuestras casas, nuestros comercios, enfermaste al ganado y contaminaste nuestros cultivos—dice un aldeano—

¿Hizo eso último?—Pregunta otro aldeano—

No pero no esperaremos a que lo haga—dice el aldeano—

Tienes razón por el—dicen los aldeanos—

No podré ayudar tengo que salvar mi vida—dice Chipp--

Entonces Chipp sale corriendo y con una turba enfurecida, siguiéndolo.

¿Bien que hacemos?—dice Kintaro—

Necesitare mucha medicina para ayudarlo, pero no tengo quien me guié—dice Mekura—

Bien Kaishi y Akarui te acompañaran—dice Fuji—

Ellos desaparecieron—dice Kintaro—

¿Cuando? ¿Cómo?... Bien no importa ninjas neblina ustedes lo acompañaran—dice Fuji—

Bien—dicen los Ninjas neblina—

Vamos, a buscar una farmacia en Kiri—dice Mekura—

Hai—dicen los ninjas neblina—

Entonces se van los ninjas neblina junto con Mekura.

Bien ¿Qué hacemos nosotros?—dice Kintaro—

¿Quieres tomar algo de Te?—dice Fuji—

Esta bien—dice Kintaro—

Entonces ambos se sientan en una Mesa a tomar Te mientras ven como corre este Chipp para que una multitud enfurecida no lo mate, mientras en otra parte de Kiri con el Shikateam.

¿Bien han encontrado algún rastro?—dice Kakashi—

Ninguno—dice Neji—

El olor de Naruto esta por toda la ciudad, pero no son recientes—dice Kiba—

Ya pregunte a la gente y dicen que no los han visto—dice Shikamaru—

Tampoco los ninjas de Kiri lo han visto—dice Chouji—

Entonces lo mas probable es que se fue rápido de aquí—dice Lee—

Es lo que también he pensado—dice Kakashi—

Kiba ve a las afuera de Kiri a ver si su rastro se extiende, más allá de Kiri, si es así entonces ya se habrá ido, Neji tu ve al centro de la aldea y usa tu Byakugan, los demás vuelvan a buscar—dice Shikamaru—

Hai—dicen todos y se separan—

Mientras en Konoha esta Hanabi se encuentra saliendo de su casa.

Ya falta menos, mi hermana se preocupa mucho por la misión de Naruto, en verdad es mucho tiempo, tal vez pudo tener un encuentro con Akatsuki—piensa Hanabi—

Entonces llega este Konohamaru.

Buenos días Hanabi chan—dice Konohamaru—

Buenos dias Konohamaru kun—dice Hanabi—

Dime ¿crees que encuentren a Naruto?—dice Konohamaru—

Espero ya que me gustaría ver a mi hermana bastante feliz, en su cumpleaños—dice Hanabi—

Debe de haber una forma de animarla—dice Konohamaru—

El otro día Sakura san me dijo que intentaría algo, para animarla—dice Hanabi—

¿Qué clase de cosa hará?—dice Konohamaru—

No tengo idea pero vendrá hoy—dice Hanabi—

Espero que funcione—dice Konohamaru—

Entonces llega esta Sakura.

Buenos días, Hanabi chan, Konohamaru kun—dice Sakura—

¿Traes lo que me dijiste?—dice Hanabi—

Claro que si, ¿esta tu hermana?—dice Sakura—

Esta adentro en el patio si quieres vamos contigo—dice Hanabi—

Bien es tu casa después de todo—dice Sakura—

Entonces entran los 3 y esta Hinata se encuentra regando una planta.

Buenos días Hinata san—dice Sakura—

Buenos días Sakura chan—dice Hinata—

Tengo esto para ti—dice Sakura sacando una carta—

Entonces esta Hinata agarra la carta y la lee y muestra una sonrisa.

Gracias Sakura chan, pero se que esto lo escribiste tu—dice Hinata—

¿Cómo supiste?—dice Sakura—

Conozco la letra de Naruto kun, no te preocupes mas es extraño pero últimamente e tenido sueños en donde veo que el esta bien, es raro pero me hace recordar que tengo que mantener la esperanza—dice Hinata—

Me alegra oír eso—dice Sakura—

Bien mi hermana esta mejor—piensa Hanabi—

Espero que sea una buena señal—piensa Konohamaru—

Entonces yo me voy—dice Sakura yéndose saltando de un techo a otro—

Hermana me voy al rato vuelvo—dice Hanabi—

Yo también tengo cosas que hacer Hanabi chan te puedo acompañar—dice Konohamaru sonrojado—

Esta bien—dice Hanabi—

Bien Konohamaru kun cuida a Hanabi—dice Hinata—

¿De que hablas yo puedo cuidarme?—dice Hanabi—

Tienes razón—dice Hinata con una sonrisa—

Entonces tanto Konohamaru y Hanabi se van y esta Hinata continua regando plantas, mientras de vuelta en Kiri, Fuji y Kintaro siguen viendo a Chipp correr.

¿Cuantas vueltas lleva Chipp?—dice Fuji—

Unas 500 vueltas por todo Kiri—dice Kintaro—

Vaya y en tan solo 2 tazas de Te y no se ve nada cansado—dice Fuji—

En verdad tiene resistencia, pero en esas vueltas la multitud se a incrementado, destruyo una peluquería, una tienda de flores, unas de mascotas y otra de alimento para mascotas—dice Kintaro—

¿Cómo sabes?—dice Fuji—

Alcanzo a ver a un peluquero, una florista, y unos perros persiguiéndolo—dice Kintaro—

Vaya que tienes buen ojo—dice Fuji—

Tengo que tener una buena vista para elegir ingredientes—dice Kintaro—

Me pregunto ¿que estarán haciendo Mekura y los Ninjas neblina?—dice Fuji—

Ya tardaron mucho para ir a la farmacia de alado que es tamaño industrial—dice Kintaro—

Mientras dentro de la farmacia, con Mekura y los Ninjas neblina.

¿Seguro que necesitamos 500 vendas?—dice el ninja #1—

No también necesitamos unas 50 botellas de alcohol—dice Mekura—

¿Seguro que puedes pagar todo esto?—dice el ninja #2—

Claro vayan por las botellas yo buscare unas curitas—dice Mekura—

Bien—dicen los Ninjas neblina—

Entonces los ninjas neblina se dirigen a otro pasillo, hacia donde esta el alcohol.

Bien aquí debe de estar el alcohol—dice el Ninja #1—

¿En donde estará?—dice el ninja #3—

Miren ahí arriba—dice el ninja #2—

Demonios, ¿a quien se le ocurre poner el alcohol hasta arriba?—dice el ninja #3—

No debemos tener problemas somos ninjas y podemos llegar fácilmente—dice el ninja #1—

Tienes razón hermano—dicen los otros 2 ninjas—

Bien vamos a caminar por la pared y llegaremos—dice el Ninja #1—

Entonces los ninjas neblina corren hacia la pared poniendo sus pies para intentar caminar por la pared y se caen.

¿Qué pasa aquí?—dice ninja #1—

Mira hermano aquí hay un letrero—dice el ninja #2—

Dice que estas paredes están hechas para que los ninjas no caminen por ellas, y les sirve de entrenamiento para encontrar más maneras, de escalar en estas situaciones—dice el ninja #3—

Ahora tendremos que escalar—dice el ninja #1—

Tienes un plan supongo hermano—dice el ninja #2—

Claro—dice el ninja #1 sacando una cuerda con un gancho—

Entonces arroja la cuerda con todas sus fuerzas y llega hasta arriba y se engancha.

Bien es tu turno hermano—el ninja #1 viendo al #2—

Pero, tengo un dolor de espalda—dice el ninja #2—

Lo siento estoy algo enfermo—dice el ninja #3 tosiendo—

Tengo que ir yo, los odio por esto—dice el Ninja #1 subiendo por la cuerda—

Mientras con Kaishi y Akarui en el muelle.

Vez Akarui aquí podemos darnos un gran banquete de comida, después de todo aquí es donde esta la pesca, y podemos disfrutar de muchos pescados—dice Kaishi—

Miau (Hai)—dice Akarui—

Vamos a comer pescado hasta ya no poder mas—dice Kaishi—

Entonces ambos se arrojan a las toneladas, de pescado que había a comerlos, mientras un tipo grande y fuerte sale de repente.

No debieron—dice el hombre musculoso—

Akarui estamos en problemas—dice Kaishi—

En graves—dice el hombre tronándose los nudillos—

¡Perdónenos la vida, por favor, no sabíamos que este pescado era de usted!—dice Kaishi—

Miau Miau Miau Miau Miau (No quiero perder una vida)—dice Akarui—

Entonces el tipo fuerte los agarra y se los lleva, adentro de una casa, mientras de vuelta con los ninjas neblina.

Demonios, hace mucho frio aquí es como escalar una montaña—dice el ninja #1—

Vamos hermano te falta poco, para que ya no te de la ventila del aire acondicionado—dice el ninja #2 por radio—

Eso no es lo que me molesta, si no que también es un campo de entrenamiento ninja, me han disparado Kunais, shurikens, agujas que me han quitado un dolor de espalda—dice el ninja #1 por radio—

¿Qué raro? creí que también había piedras—dice el ninja #3—

En ese momento cae una piedra enfrente de ellos.

Eso no lo vi venir—dice el ninja #2—

Hermano ¿estas bien?—dice el ninja #3 por radio—

¡Auxilio!—dice el ninja #1—

Eso sonó como si viniera de abajo—dice el ninja #2—

Debajo de la roca—dice el ninja #1—

¡Hermano!—dicen ambos ninjas neblina—

Sáquenme—dice el ninja #1—

Mientras con este Chipp quien se encuentra en la torre mas alta de Kiri en el techo escondido.

Bien esta gente se ha vuelto mejores perseguidores, ya no me funciona el truco de disfrazarme de Kage, tampoco el de hacerme pasar por un viejito, y mucho menos el de hacerme pasar por estatua, me tendré que quedar aquí—dice Chipp—

En ese momento escucha una voz del otro lado del techo y se asoma a ver descubriendo que es Lee.

No hay rastro de el ¿Qué hago Shikamaru?—dice Lee quien habla por radio—

Perfecto ahora me podré vengar de una vez por todas, le daré mi mejor patada que lo hará caer desde esta altura, provocándole la muerte—piensa Chipp—

Entonces este Chipp retrocede y empieza a correr hacia el, saltado con una patada.

Entendido ahorita regreso—dice Lee—

Entonces Lee salta haciendo, que Chipp falle en su ataque y cayendo.

¡MAMA!—dice Chipp—

Entonces cae este Chipp dentro de una alcantarilla abierta, y dentro de la alcantarilla.

Al menos caí en agua y no me pasó nada—dice Chipp—

Entonces sale un enorme cocodrilo detrás de el y este Chipp voltea a verlo.

Sabia que era demasiado bueno para ser verdad—dice Chipp—

Entonces este Chipp logra salir con tan solo unas cuantas mordidas del cocodrilo.

¿Algo puede ser peor que esto?—dice Chipp—

Entonces rodea a Chipp toda la gente que lo perseguía.

¿Para que pregunte?—dice Chipp llorando al estilo anime—

Amárrenlo y que no escape ahora lo haremos pagar, por los males que causo—dice un señor de la multitud—

Entonces la multitud se lleva a este Chipp, en la farmacia los ninjas neblina sacan a su hermano debajo de la roca.

¿Hermano estas bien?—dice el ninja #3—

¿Cuántos dedos vez?—dice el ninja #2 levantando 3 dedos—

Veo 5—dice el ninja #1 quedando inconciente—

Es correcto tengo 5 dedos en mi mano—dice el ninja #2—

En ese momento llega Mekura con el carrito que tiene 500 vendas.

¿Ninjas neblina están aquí?—dice Mekura—

Bien nos haz encontrado—dice el ninja #3—

¿Tienen el alcohol?—dice Mekura—

No esta muy arriba y no lo podemos agarrar, esta es una farmacia que sirve para entrenamiento—dice el ninja #2—

Debe de ser una de las famosas farmacias, de Kiri para que los ninjas estén siempre alertas—dice Mekura—

Esta farmacias, son unas grandes trampas—dice el ninja #3—

Entonces no conocen el truco de estas farmacias—dice Mekura—

¿Qué truco?—dicen el ninja 2 y 3—

¿Pero primero en donde esta el alcohol?—dice Mekura—

Entonces ambos ninjas mueven a Mekura hacia el anaquel donde se encuentra el alcohol y este Mekura da una pequeña patada, hacia el estante.

No paso nada—dice el ninja #3—

Volteen a arriba—dice Mekura—

Entonces ambos levantan la mirada y ven que va cayendo un paquete que contiene 500 botellas de alcohol.

¿Qué paso?—dice el ninja #1 abriendo los ojos—

¡Cuidado hermano!—dicen los ninjas 2 y 3—

¿Qué pasa?—dice Mekura—

Entonces se da cuenta el ninja #1 del paquete que viene hacia el.

Va a doler—dice el ninja #1—

Entonces el paquete lo aplasta.

Y creí que tan solo la mala suerte es de Chipp—dice el ninja #3—

Eso me recuerda, que tenemos que volver con los demás—dice Mekura—

Bien hay que salir de aquí—dice el ninja #2—

Entonces después de que despertó el ninja #1, y también que tardaron una hora en la fila, saliéndoles gratis la compra por ser los clientes un millón, salen de la farmacia, encontrándose con Fuji y Kintaro.

Vaya que se tardaron—dice Fuji—

Bueno la compra nos salio gratis, y ahora tengo lo suficiente para curar a Chipp, por un mes—dice Mekura—

¿En donde están Kaishi y Chipp?—dicen los ninjas neblina—

Kaishi aun sigue desaparecido y este Chipp hace mucho que lo dejamos de verlo en su vuelta 1600—dice Kintaro—

Ahora que lo dices, no hay nadie en la aldea—dice Fuji ya que eran los únicos alrededor—

Entonces le tapa la cara a Fuji un papel, que llega con el viento, que se lo quita y lo lee.

¡Demonios esto es malo!—dice Fuji—

¿Qué pasa?—dice Kintaro—

La gente de Kiri atrapo a Chipp, y quieren vengarse de el por todo lo que ha pasado—dice Fuji—

Tenemos que salvarlo—dice el ninja #1—

Es nuestro amigo—dice Kintaro—

Lo tenemos que rescatar—dice Mekura—

Después de todo somos la ¡neblina antishikateam!—dice Fuji—

Entonces hacen su formación solo que sin Kaishi, Akarui y Chipp presentes.

Tenemos que crear una formación nueva en caso de falta de miembros—dice el ninja #1 y Fuji—

Esto es horrible, cada formación de Fuji es más ridícula que la anterior—piensa Kintaro—

Después de un rato la neblina antishikateam, se encuentra debajo de la tierra excavando un hoyo.

Bien este es el plan excavaremos un hoyo abajo, de la prisión de Chipp y así lo sacaremos—dice Fuji—

Se escucha bien no puede fallar—dicen los ninjas neblina—

¿Qué hago yo?—dice Mekura—

Tú quédate a cuidar el cofre del tesoro que encontraste—dice Fuji—

A eso si le llamo suerte—dice Kintaro—

Veo una luz—dice el ninja #1—

Ya debemos estar debajo de el—dice Kintaro—

Chipp venimos a salvarte—dicen todos al unísono saliendo del hoyo—

Entonces ven que salen en medio de una junta con toda la multitud, que atrapo a Chipp.

Demonios, tenia el mapa al revés—dice Fuji—

¡Escucharon, vienen a liberar a la bestia de la mala suerte!—dice un señor—

No permitiremos que lo logren tenemos que acabar, con el que hizo todas estas desgracias, y sobre todo quien perdió el antiguo tesoro de Kiri—dice una señora—

¿Se refieren a esto?—dice Mekura sacando el cofre con el tesoro—

Es el antiguo tesoro, que a estado desde la fundación de la aldea—dice otro señor—

¡Entrégalo!—dice un anciano—

Con una condición, déjenos ir y también devuélvanos a nuestro amigo—dice Mekura—

Esta bien—dice un señor—

Vaya no esperábamos que fuera tan fácil—dice Kintaro—

Después de un rato están en el muelle de Kiri, ya con un Chipp sano y a salvo.

Gracias, por salvarme pensé que moriría—dice Chipp—

No te preocupes, después de todo somos amigos—dice Mekura—

Y siempre te ayudaremos, aunque seas un iman de mala suerte—dice Kintaro—

No ¿olvidamos algo?—dice el ninja #1—

Es cierto no hemos sabido nada de Kaishi y Akarui—dice Kintaro—

En ese momento aparece este Kaishi con un pescado en la boca, junto con Akarui.

Hola chicos ¿me perdí de algo?—dice Kaishi—

¿Dónde estuviste?—dice Chipp—

En un restaurante de pescado, comiendo ya que me estaba cominedo el pescado, crudo—dice Kaishi—

¿Cómo pagaste?—dice Fuji—

En ese momento se escucha un grito, a lo lejos de una voz grave.

¡No debiste irte sin pagar!—dice el hombre musculoso—

Entonces voltean todos y ven al hombre el cual va corriendo hacia Kaishi.

¡Demonios! ¡Esquívenlo!—dice Kaishi—

Entonces todos saltan hacia un lado menos este Chipp.

Se me hace familiar la voz—dice Chipp volteando a ver hacia el hombre el cual le da un golpe mandándolo a chocar contra unas rocas—

Falle—dice el hombre musculoso—

Sabia que estrenaría las vendas hoy, no hay día en que Chipp no se lastime—dice Mekura—

¿Chipp la bestia con mala suerte?—dice el hombre musculoso—

¿Tu también quieres matarlo?—dice Fuji—

No Chipp es mi primo, siempre lo ayude a ocultarse de todos de pequeños, si son amigos de Chipp son mis amigos y no me deben nada—dice le tipo musculoso—

Entonces este Chipp se levanta, de las rocas ya una vez curado por Mekura.

Hace mucho que no te veía primo, ¿Cómo esta el restaurante?—dice Chipp—

Va muy bien después de todo, tengo clientes todos los días, y hoy serví a tu amigo, Kaishi y Akarui—dice el primo de Chipp—

Vaya no sabia que tenias un familiar—dice Kaishi—

Miau Miau Miau (que suerte tuvimos)—dice Akarui—

¿Por qué no se quedan esta noche aquí?—dice el primo de Chipp—

No podemos tenemos que salir de aquí, la aldea trataría de matar a Chipp otra vez y tenemos que seguir con nuestro camino—dice Fuji—

Eso me recuerda, que vi al Shikateam irse en un bote, mientras comía—dice Kaishi—

Tenemos que seguirlos—dice Mekura—

¿Pero como regresaremos?—dicen los ninjas neblina—

Tomen mi bote, se los regalo, para que continúen su camino después de todo, se que cuidaran de Chipp—dice el primo musculoso—

¿Cuál es?—dice Kintaro—

Ese de allá—dice el primo de Chipp señalando un enorme barco pesquero—

Es enorme—dice Fuji—

Tiene pescado puedo olerlo—dice Kaishi—

¿Estas seguro?—dice Kintaro—

No se preocupen tengo muchos botes mas—dice el primo de Chipp—

Bien entonces seguiremos al Shikateam—dicen Mekura y Chipp—

Para lograr nuestros objetivos—dicen los ninjas neblina—

¿Pero no sabemos hacia donde se dirigen?—dice Fuji—

Escuche que a Konoha—dice Kaishi—

¡Entonces vamos a Konoha!—dice Fuji—


	10. Chapter 10

"**El cumpleaños de Hinata y el Antishikateam"**

**Capitulo 10**

"**Antishikateam original"**

"(Esto es el pensamiento de un personaje)"

Después de sacar a Chipp vivo de Kiri, y de volver a salir de la ballena que se volvió a comer el bote, con el grupo dentro finalmente llegan a tierra, para dirigirse a Konoha, donde ira el Shikateam.

Hemos llegado finalmente—dice Fuji—

¡Tierra! ¡Tierra! ¡Tierra!—mencionan los ninjas neblina besando la tierra—

Nunca espere que fuera la misma ballena—dice Kintaro—

Pero ella si reconoció nuestro sabor—agrega Kaishi—

Miau Miau (El Horror)—maúlla Akarui asustado—

La pimienta volvió a funcionar—menciona Mekura—

¡Odio a esa ballena!—dice Chipp—

Bien dejemos eso en el pasado, y recordemos el no volver al mar con Chipp—dice Fuji—

No siempre sucederá, te lo aseguro—dice Chipp—

Mekura ten listo el botiquín—menciona Kintaro—

Siempre esta listo—contesta Mekura—

¡Se los demostrare!—dice Chipp—

Si, como sea—de Kaishi junto con un maullido de Akarui—

Cambiando de tema, ninjas neblina tienen el mapa ¿verdad?—pregunta Fuji—

Si—contesta el ninja #1—

Bien déjame verlo—dice Fuji—

El ninja#1 le da el mapa a Fuji el cual lo abre, todos se acercan a ver el mapa en el cual se encontraba rayado la ruta, que han seguido en la salida se encontraban varias vueltas, ya que se perdieron en el bosque, en el desierto rayas de lado a lado de su pelea contra el insecto gigante, luego toda una parte rayada de cuando se turnaron para guiarse hacia la aldea de la roca, una línea recta hacia la aldea de la nube en la mitad estaba el dibujo de una araña, y cruces de los lugares donde le cayeron rayos a Chipp, el camino a la playa su viaje en bote que desaparece cuando la ballena los come, de regreso de Kiri un remolino dibujo que casi los atrapa seguido de la misma ballena y marcando en donde aterrizaron en tierra.

Nunca espere ver un mapa marcado así—menciona Kaishi con una gota de sudor—

Ese es el mapa donde marca nuestro camino, Mekura tiene marcado el de las tantas heridas de Chipp—agregar Kintaro—

¡¿Por qué tienen un mapa marcando eso?!—Pregunta Chipp—

Simplemente compramos un mapa de más y teníamos que llenarlo con algo—contesta Fuji—

¿Tenia que ser conmigo a fuerzas?—pregunta Chipp—

Fuiste lo único que se nos ocurrió—contesta Mekura—

Peo lo mas irónico de todo es que al final volveremos a Konoha, aunque no esperaba ir a buscarlos ahí, después de todo teníamos pensado visitarlo—dice Kintaro—

Eso nada mas quiere decir una cosa—dice Fuji guardando el mapa con una mirada extraña—

No me gusta esa mirada—Menciona Kintaro—

¿Qué quiere decir la mirada?—pregunta el ninja #2—

¡Necesitamos una formación nueva, para cuando nos vean!—dice emocionado Fuji—

¡Genial!—dice el ninja#1—

¡No!—gritan los demás excepto Mekura—

¿En verdad son tan horribles?—pregunta Mekura—

Me gustaría ser el ciego en este momento—Menciona Chipp—

Bien internémonos a la mitad del bosque, para practicar la nueva formación—dice Fuji—

Esta bien—contestan los demás—

Después de la orden del líder del grupo, de internarse en el bosque donde tanto Fuji como el ninja#1 planeando en el camino la nueva formación, los demás se encontraban ayudando a preparar la comida, pero tratando de crear un plan.

Tenemos que evitar que creen una nueva formación, más horrible que la anterior—dice Kaishi—

Pásame la sal—dice Kintaro—

Aquí tienes—dice el ninja#2—

La última vez que hicimos la de nuestro hermano, nos arrojaron monedas como espectáculo—dice el ninja#3—

Chiles rojos—dice Kintaro—

Toma—menciona Kaishi—

¿Alguna idea?—pregunta Chipp—

Yo tengo una, al fin esta lista—dice Kintaro—

De repente ven que cocino una sopa que se veía multicolor, no se imaginaban a que sabía, no querían pensarlo.

Lo llamo, misterio—dice Kintaro—

Huele bien—dice Mekura—

Tiene razón—agrega Chipp—

Es lo misterioso, mi plan es el siguiente, ellos vendrán a comer como la sopa sabrá mal se pondrán a pelear sobre mi comida, haciéndolos olvidar la formación y seguir nuestro camino—dice Kintaro—

No es mala idea—comenta Kaishi—

¡Comencemos!—dice Kintaro tocando una campana, la cual indicaba la hora de la comida—

Al escuchar el sonido llegan Fuji y el ninja #1, los cuales rápidamente toman el plato de sopa que les da Kintaro y se lo comen, e incluso piden repetición, y luego se van a trabajar otra vez, aparte hablando de lo bien que sabia la sopa.

¡¿Me puedes explicar que paso?!—pregunta Kaishi—

No me lo explico la sopa tiene un buen sabor—dice Kintaro—

Es demasiado extraño—agrega el ninja #3—

En ese caso me acabare toda la sopa, ya bajo un poco la temperatura—dice Chipp—

Si que estaba caliente—dice Mekura—

Tengo que revisar la receta—dice Kintaro viendo un libro de cocina—

Después de hojear las páginas, encuentra la razón del fallo del plan.

Ya se porque no funciono—dice Kintaro—

¿Cuál fue el error?—pregunta el ninja #2—

Tenia que dejar que reposara 15 minutos para que agarrara mal sabor, ¿Cuánto tiempo a pasado?—pregunta Kintaro—

Media hora, ellos comieron la sopa a los 10 minutos de haberse preparado y terminaron antes de los 15—dice Mekura—

Eso explica el cambio, de sabor pero al fin y al cabo es lo ultimo—dice Chipp acabándose la sopa—

Mekura, ¿Traes todo tipo de antidotos?—pregunta Kintaro—

¿Por qué preguntas?—dice Mekura—

Después de 30 minutos la sopa se convierte en veneno—contesta Kintaro—

¡¿Qué?!—Grita Chipp—

Acabas de tomar un veneno mortal—dice Kintaro limpiando los objetos de cocina—

¡¿Qué clase de sopa es esa?!—Pregunta Chipp—

Una sopa ninja que sirve para eliminar enemigos como una trampa, y date prisa en tomar el antídoto, ya eres color azul—dice Kintaro—

¡Apúrate Mekura!—grita Chipp—

Ya es color azul, entonces necesito encontrar el antídoto, de color rojo—menciona Mekura—

No sonó muy bien eso, después de todo es ciego, ¿Cómo distingue los colores?—menciona Kaishi—

Tienen marcas, especiales que les puse y ya lo encontré—dice Mekura—

Ese antídoto es de color verde—dice el ninja #2—

A seguir buscando—agrega Mekura—

¡Apartate!—dice Chipp agarrando todas las botellas y tomándoselas—

Alguna tuvo que ser el antídoto—menciona Chipp—

Ya se porque no lo encontraba, ese era mi bolso de enfermedades raras—dice Mekura—

¡No!—Grita Chipp mientras suceden demasiadas anormalidades en su cuerpo—

Después de salvarlo, y de juntar todos los antídotos haciéndolo ver, como la sopa se disponen a pensar en un nuevo plan.

Bien la comida fallo, ¿alguien tiene un nuevo plan?—pregunta Kintaro—

¡Yo tengo uno!—exclaman Chipp y Mekura al mismo tiempo—

El mío funciona de seguro—dice Chipp volteando a ver a Mekura—

Pero el mió es bastante bueno—contesta Mekura viendo hacia otra dirección pensando que ahí se encuentra Chipp—

Es a la izquierda Mekura—dice Kaishi—

Si, así están las cosas, entonces elijamos el de Mekura—dice Kintaro—

Me lo esperaba—dice el ninja #3—

¿Por qué siempre me hacen a lado?—pregunta Chipp—

Tú lo sabes mejor que nadie, tus planes terminan en desgracia, especialmente para ti—contesta Kaishi—

Miau (Cierto) —maúlla Akarui—

Verán que mi suerte, no tiene nada que ver, lo demostrare ganándole a Mekura en un volado para ver quien va primero—dice Chipp—

Ya conocemos el resultado de esto, pero si Mekura esta de acuerdo adelante—dice Kintaro—

Acepto, ¿alguien tiene una moneda?—pregunta Mekura—

¡Aquí esta!—grita Chipp sacando una moneda—

Elige primero—menciona Mekura—

Cara—dice Chipp—

Entonces yo la otra parte—agrega Mekura—

"(Ganare lo que no saben es que, esta moneda esta cargada y aparte es cara de ambos lados)", ahí va—dice Chipp—

En ese momento Chipp golpea la moneda con el dedo pulgar, solo que estaba tan entusiasmado que se le paso la fuerza haciendo que saliera volando la moneda hacia el cielo golpeando a un cuervo que traía una moneda igual que deja caer y al ver como brilla la moneda de Chipp la agarra con el pico y continua su camino, dejando caer la otra moneda, cayendo del lado de Mekura.

¡Ganador Mekura!—dice el ninja #2—

¡¿Qué?!—Grita Chipp—

¡Ganador Mekura!—repite el ninja #2—

¡No me refería a eso, es de la impresión!—exclama Chipp—

Me sorprende que aun siga sorprendiéndose de su mala suerte—Menciona Kaishi—

Estamos igual—agrega Kintaro—

¡Que suerte gane!—dice un Mekura feliz—

¿Cuál es tu plan?—pregunta Kintaro—

Es… se me olvido—contesta Mekura poniéndose su mano derecha detrás de la cabeza—

Eso no me lo esperaba—menciona el ninja #2 con una gota de sudor—

Bien podremos hacer mi plan—dice Chipp—

¿Cuál es?—pregunta Kintaro—

Verán esto es lo que haremos, hay que llevarlos a una serie de trampas, lo cual hará que quieran salir rápido, de aquí y llegar a Konoha lo más antes posible—dijo Chipp—

No es mala idea, podría funcionar están tan ocupados que no se darán cuenta, de lo que planeamos, y de que fuimos nosotros—dice Kintaro—

Nos dividiremos en 2 grupos, Kintaro, Akarui y yo rodearemos la parte izquierda donde están, ustedes harán lo mismo con el lado derecho—dice Kaishi señalando a los ninja#2 y #3—

Está bien—contestan ambos hermanos al unisono—

¿Qué hay de mi?—pregunta Chipp—

Te quedas con Mekura—dice Kintaro—

¿Qué? ¡¿Por qué?!—replica Chipp—

Para no ocasionar un desastre—dijo el ninja#2—

¡Fui quien menciono el plan!—exclama Chipp—

Esto va para largo—dice Kintaro—

Yo me encargo—dice Kaishi—

Entonces Chipp es golpeado en la cabeza, por una rama de árbol que le cayó encima, dejándolo inconsciente.

Vaya que lo tenias planeado—menciona el ninja#3—

De hecho no fue obra de su mala suerte—dijo Kaishi—

Miau (si)—maulla Akarui—

Yo lo cuido—menciona Mekura sacando un botiquín—

¿Cuántos tienes de esos?—pregunta el ninja#2—

Cuántos necesite Chipp—contesta Mekura—

Después de un rato de inconsciencia Chipp despierta, viendo que nada más esta Mekura y todos se fueron a hacer su trabajo.

¡Esos malditos! ¡Les enseñare!—dice Chipp—

Sale corriendo Chipp a buscar a cualquiera de los 2 grupos y de repente ve un hilo en el piso el cual lo salta.

¡JA! Y decían que me iba a pasar algo malo—dijo Chipp—

En el camino esquiva todo tipo de trampas, sin activar ninguna, sintiéndose más confiado todavía, hasta que en camino ve una ardilla la cual esta apunto de accionar una trampa.

"(No, puedo dejar que esa ardilla salga lastimada)"—se dice a sí mismo—

Va hacia la ardilla y esta se vuelve humo dejando ver un sello explosivo al que iba, dirigido.

"(Este truco es nuevo, y me va a doler)"—se dice a si mismo Chipp—

Explota el sello moviéndolo a una serie de cuerdas, las cuales se accionan arrojando una lluvia gigantesca de armas ninjas, después estas accionan varios sellos de los arboles donde salen cientos de animales furiosos, seguido de una roca gigante por la cual es perseguido, para finalmente escucharse un grito de dolor dentro del bosque.

Necesitare, demasiadas vendas, vacunas contra la rabia, mucho alcohol y otras cosas más—menciona Mekura—

En ese momento traen los que fueron a poner las trampas el cuerpo de Chipp, el que apenas se reconoce.

Debimos darle otro golpe—dice Kintaro—

Si—contestan los demás—

Después de un rato de recuperación, vuelven a pensar en un nuevo plan.

Nada ha funcionado, y nos queda poco tiempo—dijo Kaishi—

Bueno hay una forma, nada más que nose como lo tomen—dice el ninja#2—

¿A qué te refieres con eso?—pregunta Mekura—

¿Estás seguro hermano?—pregunta el ninja#3—

Si—contesta el ninja#2—

¿Qué es?—pregunta Kintaro atónito—

La verdad es que nosotros queremos, irnos ya de esta búsqueda, podemos encargarnos de nuestro hermano, pero teníamos miedo de cómo lo tomaran—dijo el ninja#2 mostrando nerviosismo—

Claro que pueden retirarse—dice Kintaro—

¿Eh?—expresan sorprendidos los ninjas neblina—

Nunca los obligamos a quedarse, podían irse cuando quisieran, y con gusto les ayudaremos—dice Mekura—

Gracias—dicen ambos—

¡YA RECORDE MI PLAN!—grita Mekura—

Bien justo lo que necesitábamos—menciona el ninja#3—

Nada mas necesito de mi mismo para realizarlo, ahorita vengo—dijo Mekura—

¿Tan solo él?—pregunta Kintaro—

¿Qué pensar?—menciona el ninja#2—

"(Ojala que fracase)"—se dice a si mismo Chipp—

De repente se escucha a lo lejos, donde están Fuji y el ninja#1.

¿Qué ocurre Mekura?—pregunta Fuji—

Ya casi terminamos—comenta el ninja#1—

¿Qué haces con ese palo?—pregunta Fuji—

¿Por qué lo alzas?—agrega el ninja#1—

De repente se escuchan 2 golpes y regresa Mekura con los cuerpos de sus compañeros, arrastrándolos inconscientes y con un chichón en la cabeza, dejando a los demás sorprendidos.

Ahora los curare—menciona Mekura—

No puedo creerlo—dice Kaishi—

¿Por qué no se nos ocurrió?—dice Kintaro—

Después de que pasan unas horas despierta Fuji, estando sus compañeros, cargándolo menos los ninjas neblina.

¿Qué paso? ¿Dónde están los ninjas neblina?—pregunta Fuji—

Te golpeaste con una rama de un árbol, y los ninjas neblina se fueron por su camino, no deseaban seguir con venganza, pero nos dejaron una canasta de frutas como obsequio—dice Mekura—

Están ricas—agrega Chipp agarrando una manzana—

Teníamos la formación perfecta, pero con el golpe no puedo recordar, pero bueno respeto, las decisiones de ellos 3… Pasame una pera—dice Fuji—

Claro—contesta Kaishi—

En otra parte del bosque, nos encontramos con los ninjas neblina quienes estaban igual que el Antishikateam.

Nunca los olvidare—dice el ninja#1 llorando—

Es golpeado en la cabeza otra vez, para dejarlo inconsciente.

Creo que exageramos al decirles que habían muerto—dice el ninja#2—

Inventemos otra historia—dice el ninja#3—

De regreso con el Antishikateam, los cuales por fin se encuentran enfrente de las puertas, de Konoha donde han visto entrar al Shikateam, hemos estado persiguiéndolos por dos semanas, es hora de nuestra venganza—dice Fuji—

Al fin terminaremos nuestro camino—dijo Kintaro—

Nos vengaremos, Akarui—menciona Kaishi—

Miau—maulla Akarui—

¡Al fin te veré!—comenta Chipp—

Me gustaría ver la puerta—menciona Mekura—

¡Vamos!—dice Fuji--

Después de esto entran a Konoha.

Bueno aquí acaba el penúltimo capítulo de este fic, ha sido más corto y centrándonos en este equipo, ya que en el ultimo capitulo se verán involucrados, todos estando en Konoha, donde veremos cómo resulta este problema, probablemente el capítulo final sea el más largo de todos, así que nos vemos hasta después.

Hora de los reviews.

Aelilim: Bueno me gusta que te agrade mi fic, y la drama que tiene, y bueno siempre e sabido que tengo problemas de escritura, pero eso se puede cambiar, después de todo y gracias por review, tal vez nos volvamos a ver en otro review.


	11. Chapter 11

"**El cumpleaños de Hinata y el antishikateam"**

**Capitulo 11**

"**Desenlace"**

"**(Esto es un pensamiento del personaje)"**

**(Esto es un comentario del autor)**

En el capitulo anterior el antishikateam se separo, volviendo a ser el original, después de un largo plan para evitar la nueva formación, y finalmente llegar a las puertas de Konoha, y pasarlas encontrando su primer obstáculo, a la entrada con Kotetsu e Izumo los vigilantes en turno de la entrada.

Bienvenidos a Konoha, por favor muéstrenos sus identificaciones—dice Izumo—

Claro, aquí está la mía—dijo Fuji mostrándola—

Kintaro levanta su gorrito de cocinero sacando su identificación, lo cual atrae la curiosidad de Fuji.

¿Por qué la traes debajo de tu gorro?—pregunta Fuji—

Es porque mi mochila está llena de toda clase de artículos de cocina, hasta algunos que ni conozco su uso, como esta cosa—responde Kintaro sacando una maquina de metal con forma de un mono—

¿Quién haría una cosa así?—pregunta Kaishi—

¿Para que la compraste?—agrega Chipp—

No tengo idea, tal vez sea un pelador de platanos o un adorno para la casa—menciona Kintaro—

Sera un misterio—dice Mekura—

Después de mostrar cada uno su identificación comenzaron, una serie de preguntas, de parte de Kotetsu.

¿Razón de visita?—pregunta Kotetsu—

Asesi…--no logra completar su respuesta Chipp ya que su boca es tapada, por todos los miembros excepto Mekura—

¿Iba a decir asesinato?—pregunta Izumo—

Perdón es que tiene tanta hambre que empieza a decir cosas—dijo Fuji nervioso—

Está bien, lo entiendo—dice Kotetsu—

Hay gente que se pone de mal, humor por no comer—comenta Izumo—

¿Entonces cual es su razón de visita?—vuelve a pregunta Kotetsu—

Conocer la aldea de Konoha y comer en Ichikaru—contesta Mekura—

Es inusual la segunda, pero está bien—dijo Kotetsu—

¿Alguna enfermedad que sufran?—pregunta Kotetsu—

¿Eso de donde vino?—pregunta Kintaro—

Eso dice la hoja—contesta Kotetsu—

¿La mala suerte entra en enfermedad?—pregunta Kaishi—

¡Hey!—exclama Chipp—

No creo pero lo anotare, pueden continuar—dice Kotetsu—

Gracias—dijo Fuji—

El antishikateam se retira del lugar, adentrándose a la aldea y llega a la con Kotetsu e Izumo, alguien inesperado.

¡Hokage sama! ¿Qué hace por aquí?—pregunta Izumo—

Simplemente, quiero ver el registro de los que han venido el día de hoy—contesta Tsunade—

¿Espera a alguien en especial?—pregunta Kotetsu—

Si—contesta Tsunade—

Después de ver las listas ve algo que llama su atención.

¿Por dónde se fue Chipp?—pregunta Tsunade—

¿Por qué pregunta?—pregunta extrañado Kotetsu—

¡Tan solo contéstame!—grita enoja Tsunade—

Tenían hambre y dijeron que comerían en Ichikaru—contesta Izumo—

Bien, "(Que curioso que hayan ido ahí)"—contesta Tsunade—

La Hokage se va del lugar dejando nada más una nube de polvo y a ambos ninjas, extrañados por cómo se puso, y viendo la hoja encontrando la respuesta a su pregunta, devuelta con el antishikateam quienes se encuentran perdidos.

Bien, estamos perdidos, lo bueno es que es dentro de una aldea y debemos comer, la fruta no fue suficiente—dice Fuji—

¿Por qué no usamos el mapa de la aldea?—pregunta Kaishi—

No tenemos mapa, nunca creí que volveríamos al punto de inicio—contesta Fuji—

Miau Miau (Que problema) —maulló Akarui—

Bueno al menos estamos en un área donde están varios, restaurantes vamos a ver si encontramos, Ichikaru—dijo Kintaro—

Bien comenzare por este—dice Chipp abriendo una puerta donde ve a una pareja ya de edad avanzada—

¡Ladrón!—gritan ambos comenzando a arrojar a Chipp, varios objetos de los cuales logran distinguir, una tetera de metal, un cactus, una mesa de Té, unas shurikens, una máscara ANBU, y una cama, la cual era un misterio de cómo la arrojaron—

Solo él puede abrir una casa por error, en una zona de restaurantes—comenta Fuji—

Yo me encargo de el—dice Mekura sacando el botiquín de primero auxilios—

Bien pero su cabeza está arriba esa es su pierna—dijo Fuji—

Se siente igual de lastimado que su cabeza—comenta Mekura—

Después de curar a Chipp del ataque de unos viejitos, continúan su camino hasta que deciden preguntar por el lugar.

Disculpe señora, ¿por dónde se encuentra Ichikaru ramen?—pregunta Fuji a una mujer rubia—

¡¿A quién le dices señora?! ¡¿No sabes quién soy?!—Pregunta furiosa Tsunade—

A… A decir verdad no—contesta Fuji nervioso—

Yo soy…--No logra completar la frase ya que Shizune llega en ese momento—

¡Tsunade sama! Shikamaru y su equipo han llegado, a Konoha la esperan en su oficina—dice Shizune—

Ya han llegado, espero que traigan buenas noticias—comenta Tsunade—

Es la Hokage—murmura Fuji aunque logra escucharlo Tsunade, provocando que se volte para verlo—

Ichikaru ramen queda en esa dirección "(Tendrá que esperar el encontrar a ese sujeto)"—le contesta, olvidando lo ocurrido—

La Hokage junto con su asistente se alejan, hacia la oficina, dejando al Antishikateam con cierta información.

Ya están en la ciudad—comenta Kintaro—

Tendremos al fin el momento—agrega Chipp—

Falta poco—dice Kaishi—

Tengo hambre—comenta Mekura—

En ese momento les ruge el estomago a los demás.

¡Pero primero, comamos!—dijo Fuji—

Después de una larga caminata ya que Chipp tuvo que pisarle la cola a un toro, logran escapar y llegar a Ichikaru ramen, donde son atendidos, demostrando su gran apetito.

Vaya que tenían hambre—dijo Ayame—

¡Otro!—dice Chipp—

No veía, un gran apetito desde Naruto, el cual no a regresado, todavía ya me estoy preocupando—dijo Teuichi—

¿Uzumaki Naruto?—pregunta Mekura—

¿Lo conoces?—pregunta Teuichi—

Si, él fue quien nos recomendó este lugar—contesta Kintaro—

No lo encontramos, en nuestro viaje, ya que nosotros somos—dice Fuji—

En ese momento se paran todos algunos agarrando sus tazones, y con sus palillos, haciendo una formación nueva, en la cual Kintaro se pone abajo agachado, junto con Akarui, arriba de Akarui se encuentra Kaishi y del otro lado Chipp, extendiendo las manos hacia los lados, en los hombros de los 2 se encuentra Mekura, y arriba de él en su espalda se encuentra Fuji, con ambas manos a los lados de su cabeza extendidas con su plato en la cabeza.

¡Somos los viajeros!—gritan todos al unisonó, dejando a Teuichi junto a Ayame, con una gota de sudor—

¿Era necesario eso?—pregunta Teuichi—

Claro, es nuestra carta de presentación—contesta Fuji—

¿Por qué nos dejamos convencer?—pregunta Kintaro—

No tengo idea, está peor que la anterior—contesta Kaishi—

Odio esto—agrega Chipp—

¿En verdad es mala?—pregunta Mekura—

Todos vuelven a sus asientos, a seguir comiendo, y quitarle la preocupación a Teuichi y Ayame, sobre el paradero de Naruto, después de pagar la cuenta el equipo se dispone a caminar, por las calles cuando de repente empiezan a sentir, un temblor.

¿Qué es eso?—pregunta Kintaro—

Se siente como un temblor—dice Kaishi—

Miau Miau(Estampida, Estampida)—maulla Akarui—

Demonios—dijo Kaishi—

¿Qué ocurre?—pregunta Fuji—

¡Corran!—grita Kaishi saliendo junto con Akarui a toda velocidad—

¿Qué le pasa?—pregunta Chipp—

Mira atrás, agarra a Mekura y vámonos—dice Kintaro—

Chipp obedece, viendo a la misma manada de toros que los estaban persiguiendo, agarra a Mekura y salen corriendo.

¿Qué pasa?—pregunta Mekura—

Callate, estoy salvando tu vida—contesta Chipp—

Llegan a un callejón sin salida, los demás.

Estamos perdidos—dice Fuji—

¡A un lado!—grita Chipp—

Sale corriendo a toda velocidad arroja a Mekura por arriba, y rompe la pared y lo vuelve a atrapar por el otro lado, dejando sorprendidos a los demás.

Eso no me lo esperaba—dice Kintaro—

Sigamos corriendo—dijo Fuji—

Con Chipp y Mekura, el cual siente el dolor de pasar por la pared.

Al menos no hay nada peor que eso—comenta Chipp volteando a ver enfrente, viendo un montón de cactus espinosos, en el camino—

Me va a doler—dice Chipp—

Continúa corriendo pasando por los cactus, saliendo con varias espinas y Mekura intacto.

Parece que tiene más resistencia que antes, de tanta fractura—comenta Kaishi—

De repente ven que pasa dejando un hueco a un árbol en el camino.

Tienes razón, aparte de que se olvido que podemos, caminar por la pared—dice Fuji siguiéndolos por la pared—

¿Algun plan?—pregunta Kintaro—

Saca el pergamino que contiene la red—contesta Fuji—

Aquí esta—dice Kintaro—

Fuji saca unos binoculares, viendo que se acercan a un muro mucho más grande y grueso, que está en un callejón sin salida.

Kaishi, Kintaro adelántense, hasta el muro llegara Chipp pronto y antes de los, toros dándoles suficiente tiempo, para rescatarlos con la red y subirlos—dijo Fuji—

Si—contestan ambos desapareciendo—

Vuelve a ver a Chipp y viendo hacia dónde va.

Ya pasamos, unos cactus, un muro, un grupo de entrenamiento de arrojar Shurikens, un entrenamiento Jounnin, 6 árboles, una tienda de animales, nada puede ser peor—comenta Chipp—

Voltea la mirada hacia enfrente viendo la entrada a un bosque con trampas.

Tenía que hablar—comenta Chipp—

Tenemos suficientes vendas no te preocupes—dice Mekura—

Te demostrare que esos toros no me golpearan—dijo Chipp—

Entran al bosque donde se escuchan siento de armas, explosiones y gritos del dolor logrando, salir de ahí, y Mekura sin un solo rasguño, llegando finalmente al muro donde se estrella Chipp cayendo al piso y soltando a Mekura, el cual cae parado, luego Chipp se levanta.

No tenemos salida—menciona Chipp—

En ese momento bajan la red, volteando hacia arriba, viendo al resto del equipo, y sin pensarlo sube a la red, la cual los eleva, ya estando arriba, pasan a Mekura primero y después cuando voltean ven que la red ya no está.

¿Qué paso?—pregunta Fuji—

De repente escuchan el grito de dolor de Chipp, asomándose y viendo, como es golpeado por los toros.

Que dolor—dice Kintaro—

No me gustaría ser el—dijo Kaishi—

Después de que los toros se retiraron bajan, por su amigo el cual Mekura, se le acerca para curarlo, aunque se da cuenta de algo.

Necesitamos, llevarlo al hospital—menciona Mekura—

¿Por qué?—pregunta Kaishi—

No tengo lo necesario para curarlo y de paso, destruimos unas farmacias, no creo ir después de eso—contesta Mekura—

Tienes razón, Akarui llevara a Chipp en su espalda, preguntaremos a alguien, donde se encuentra el hospital—dijo Fuji—

El equipo sale del callejón sin salida, para preguntar a alguien, cuando de repente Kaishi se acerca a una mujer rápidamente, extrañando a los demás.

¿Qué demonios hace?—pregunta Kintaro—

Al parecer tratara de cortejar a esa bella, chica de ojos color perla—contesta Fuji—

Miau, Miau, Miau (Vamos tu puedes) —maúlla Akarui—

Mejor le preguntamos a ella, antes de que algo malo pase—comenta Fuji—

Eres muy bella, haz robado mi corazón por favor sal conmigo—dice Kaishi—

No, mi corazón le pertenece a alguien más—contesta Hinata—

Tienes novio—dice Kaishi—

No—menciona Hinata—

En ese caso hay esperanza—dijo Kaishi—

Pero…--no logra decir lo que quería, ya que Fuji golpea a su compañero—

No sabes nada, de amor y mujeres, con los ojos pueden ser la respuesta definitiva, son la ventana al corazón—menciona Fuji—

No sabía que fueras poeta—dice Mekura—

Lo leí en una tienda de regalos—contesta Fuji—

Aparte un poco mas y la haces desmayar, por tu aliento a pescado, te dije que 120 pescados no eran buenos—dijo Kintaro—

Pero estaban ricos—dice Kaishi—

Miau (Cierto) —maulla Akarui—

Al llegar Akarui ven el cuerpo de Chipp y recuerdan que iba a hacer.

Disculpa nos podrías decir, ¿Dónde queda el hospital de Konoha?, necesitamos llevar a nuestro amigo—menciona Fuji—

S… Si, por favor síganme, esta algo lejos y confuso el llegar—contesta Hinata—

Despues de seguir a la Kunoichi llegan al hospital, donde se dan cuenta de algo.

¿Dónde está Chipp?—pregunta Fuji a Akarui—

Miau (Nose) —maulla Akarui—

En ese momento llega Chipp, sosteniéndose de un palo, viendo a Akarui con una mirada asesina.

¡Maldito gato! ¡Me pusiste tu olor a pescado, y me dejaste en un callejón de gatos!—decía Chipp—

¿Qué no te habías bajado al baño?—pregunta Mekura—

Bueno también, pero me dejaron—contesta Chipp—

La mala suerte ataca, de nuevo—dice Kintaro—

Te demostrare que no tengo mala suerte—dijo Chipp—

En ese momento alguien abre la puerta del hospital, y golpea a Chipp quien estaba detrás, dejándolo inconsciente.

Mejor lo llevamos adentro, antes de que algo peor pase—propone Hinata—

A pasado por cosas peores, pero esto es un record—menciona Fuji—

Conozco a alguien quien nos podría ayudar—dice Hinata—

Ya dentro del Hospital de Konoha en un cuarto Sakura, se encuentra tratando las heridas de Chipp.

¿Cómo lo vez?—pregunta Hinata—

Estará bien, pero… ¡¿Cómo es que alguien puede, tener tantas heridas y estar vivo?!—Pregunta Sakura—

Bueno a pasado, cosas peores—comenta Fuji—

Atacado por un insecto gigante del desierto, unos insectos en la roca, rayos en kumo, ballena en el mar, una multitud en kiri, y eso es poco con el total—agrega Kaishi—

¿Quién lo ha curado de todo eso?—pregunta Sakura—

Yo—dice Mekura levantando la mano, el cual se encuentra viendo al lado contrario, donde esta Sakura—

"(Tiene que ser una broma)"—piensa Sakura—

Te tuviste que dar cuenta que sus huesos estaban rotos, también sus conductos de chakra estaban circulando a baja velocidad, junto con que tenia ciertos golpes en la cabeza que pudieron provocar, amnesia—menciona Mekura—

¿Qué demonios?—dice Fuji—

¿Cómo puede saber todo eso siendo ciego?—pregunta Kintaro—

Eso es cierto—contesta Sakura a lo de Mekura—

Cambiemos de tema antes de que empiece el rollo, medico me marean mucho—comenta Fuji—

Al menos ya está a salvo Chipp de cualquier peligro—dice Kintaro—

Me siento bien—dice Chipp levantándose, y en ese momento una pelota entra por la ventana golpeándolo en la cabeza volviéndolo, a dejar inconsciente—

Eso lo llamo mala suerte—dijo Sakura—

Siempre pasa, tiene mala suerte desde que lo conocemos, lo bueno es que no es contagiosa—menciona Fuji—

¿Qué los trae a Konoha, si son de diferentes aldeas?—pregunta Sakura—

Solo somos un grupo de viajeros, que hemos visitado las diferentes aldeas ninjas, y estamos en nuestra última parada, nos llamamos ¡Los viajeros!—grita Fuji lo ultimo sacando un letrero escrito, con los viajeros—

¿Cuándo hiciste eso?—pregunta Kintaro—

Mientras atendían a Chipp la usaremos en la formación, cuando se recupere Chipp—contesta Fuji—

¿Formación?—pregunta Hinata extrañada—

Tenemos una formación de presentación, no la hemos hecho ahorita, tan solo porque Chipp esta lastimado—contesta Fuji—

Gracias a dios—menciona Kaishi—

Discúlpenme, me tengo que retirar, tengo que arreglar unas cosas en mi casa para esta noche—menciona Hinata—

Es cierto hoy es 27, te veré en la noche Hinata—dijo Sakura—

¿Qué pasa hoy?—pregunta Fuji—

Es mi cumpleaños—contesta Hinata—

Felicidades, antes de que te vayas, departe de todos déjanos darte las gracias, por ayudarnos a llegar, también me presento mi nombre es Fuji—contesta haciendo una reverencia—

El mío es Kaishi y mi compañero es Akarui—responde Kaishi y Akarui solo maulla—

Soy Kintaro—hace también una reverencia—

Mi nombre es Mekura y mi compañero con mala suerte es Chipp—menciona mostrándole una sonrisa—

El mío es Hinata—contesta haciendo una reverencia—

Que tú mas grande deseo, se vuelva realidad—menciona Mekura—

Gracias—le dice Hinata ya que esa frase le lleno su corazón de esperanza—

Hinata se despide de ellos, haciendo el acto de retirarse de la habitación.

Mi nombre es Sakura, si me buscan estaré por aquí—menciona Sakura—

No te preocupes—le contesta Fuji—

La doctora se retira del lugar dejándolos, en el cuarto, dejando solos al equipo.

Bien Kaishi quédate con Chipp, iremos a investigar que hara el Shikateam y alguien tiene que cuidarlo—menciona Fuji—

¿Por qué no lo hace Mekura?—pregunta Kaishi—

Ya ha tenido ese trabajo mucho tiempo tiene, que tomar un descanso—responde Fuji—

Aparte estas en un hospital no tendrás problemas—menciona Kintaro—

Está bien—dice Kaishi—

Despues de un rato el Antishikateam, descubre que aun sigue el Shikateam con Tsunade, hablando y ellos intentan escuchar, por la ventana.

Entiendo que tengamos que espiar, pero… ¿Por qué disfrazados de limpia techos?—pregunta Kintaro—

Kintaro y Fuji llevaban puesto un overol, y debajo una camisa verde, junto con equipo de limpieza.

La primera idea era disfrazarnos de aves, pero no serviría ya que seriamos muy grandes, la segunda de nube y que lo sostuviéramos, pero yo no hago eso y nada más quedaba un disfraz de gárgola, y era para Mekura—dijo Fuji—

Miren soy una gárgola—dice Mekura—

Bien Mekura tu ve por el otro lado a la ventana abierta y escucha por ahí, recuerda no moverte, y nosotros, nos moveremos limpiando el techo y escuchando—dice Fuji—

Mientras aparecen en escena por el vidrio los 3 y comienzan a escuchar la conversación.

La misión fue un fracaso—menciona Tsunade—

Después de Kiri, le perdimos el rastro por completo, no tenemos idea de a donde se fue—dijo Shikamaru—

Supongo que no queda más que esperar un milagro—dice Tsunade dando un suspiro—

Hicimos lo mejor chicos, traten de animar a Hinata esta noche en su cumpleaños—menciona Kakashi—

Lo sé, le diré a Hanabi sama, y Konohamaru lo sucedido—menciona Neji—

Se retiran de la oficina dejando solos a Shizune y Tsunade, esta se voltea viendo a los limpia techos.

¿Quiénes son?—pregunta Tsunade—

Nose, al parecer están limpiando afuera—menciona Shizune—

Ya nos vieron—dice Kintaro—

Tú continúa con tu trabajo, ahora échale 2 gotas de esa botella, al piso para limpiar—dice Fuji—

Vierte las gotas y estas provocan, que se haga un enorme hoyo, en el techo el cual se da cuenta Tsunade.

¡¿Qué demonios es eso?!—Pregunta Fuji—

Dice que es un removedor de manchas muy potente—menciona Kintaro—

En verdad es potente—agrega Fuji—

Ya hicieron un hoyo al techo—dijo Tsunade enojada—

Fu un pequeño error—menciona Shizune—

En ese momento Fuji golpeando una piedra con fuerza, rompe el vidrio dándole a Tsunade en la cara.

¿Estas cosas las compro Chipp?—pregunta Fuji—

Creo que sí, ¿corremos?—pregunta Kintaro—

Si—contesta Fuji—

Ambos salen corriendo del lugar, dejando las cosas y Tsunade enfurecía sale al techo comenzando a arrojarles todo, de repente ve la gárgola.

¿Desde cuándo hay una gárgola aquí?, no importa se las arrojare—menciona Tsunade—

Ambos ven como levanta la gárgola, y recuerdan a Mekura.

Se nos olvido Mekura—menciona Kintaro—

Atrapa la gárgola—dice Fuji—

La atrapan y descubren que es una gárgola de verdad, quedándose extrañados.

¿Dónde está Mekura?—preguntan ambos—

En ese momento ven que sale de una farmacia Mekura, usando su traje de gárgola, con vendas y otros objetos, para su botiquín.

¿Cómo llegaste aquí?—pregunta Fuji—

Después de que escuche que salieron hice una técnica de sustitución, porque recordé que necesitaba comprar cosas—contesta Mekura—

Bueno todos escuchamos lo mismo, tenemos que ir a la Mansion Hyuuga a investigar, sobre la fiesta—dice Fuji—

¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!—grita Tsunade—

Después de perderla—menciona Fuji agarrando a Mekura y saliendo corriendo junto con Kintaro, escuchando como era rota la estatua de gárgola—

Si, nosotros estamos así, por que Chipp, compro esas cosas ¿Cómo estará él?—pregunta Kintaro—

En el hospital, Chipp despertaba viendo como movían la camilla, donde estaba.

¿Qué ocurre?—pregunta Chipp—

No se preocupe lo vamos a operar en este momento—dice la enfermera—

Debe ser un error—menciona Chipp—

No señor, Watari dice que lo operemos—menciona la enfermera—

Mi nombre no es Watari, soy Chipp—dijo Chipp—

También dice su expediente que tiene problemas de personalidad—dijo la enfermera—

Ve a Kaishi en la habitación y antes de salir, grita su nombre pero no lo escucha, ya que está dormido con tapones para los oídos.

¡Te maldigo!—grita Chipp—

En ese momento siente que es amarrado a la cama.

¿Qué demonios?—pregunta Chipp al aire—

Es para que no escape como las otras veces—dijo la enfermera—

Mama—grita Chipp con lágrimas en sus ojos cuando recuerda algo—

"(Se me olvidaba que soy un ninja)"—piensa Chipp—

En ese momento voltea la enfermera a verlo y ve que queda un peluche de panda.

Aprendió Ninjitsu desde su última visita—menciona la enfermera—

No me atraparan—menciona Chipp huyendo en una silla de ruedas—

¡VENGA AQUÍ!—grita la enfermera—

Después de una cansada persecución Chipp, logra perderlos entrando a un cuarto.

Al fin me libre de ellos, pero… ¿Dónde estaré?—dice Chipp—

En ese momento escucha como la puerta se abre y cierra, viendo a la enfermera.

Bienvenido a la sala de operaciones—le dice en un tono burlón—

¡Nunca!—exclama Chipp viendo una ventana y arrojándose por ella—

La operación tendrá que esperar, con las heridas de esa caída no podemos operar—comenta la enfermera—

En ese momento se asoma por la ventana.

Tampoco con esas picaduras, de esa carreta de animales peligrosos—agrega la enfermera—

Después de curar a Chipp una vez más, lo dejan en su cuarto y en ese momento despierta Kaishi viéndolo despierto.

Ya despertase, ¿dormiste bien?—pregunta Kaishi—

Cállate—contesta Chipp—

Mientras de vuelta con Fuji, Kintaro y Mekura, fuera de la mansión Hyuuga.

Bien tenemos que entrar a la casa, de manera que no seamos detectados, pero son muy hábiles con su Byakugan, para ver debajo de los disfraces—menciona Fuji—

Estamos en un problema—menciona Kintaro—

Se me está aflojando el protector, me la tengo que volver a poner—comenta Mekura—

En ese momento ambos ven como se quita el protector, viendo sus ojos los cuales eran iguales a los de un Hyuuga, mismo color y forma.

¡Mekura!—grita Kintaro—

¿Qué cosa?—pregunta Mekura—

Tus ojos son iguales a los de un Hyuuga, puedes pasar desapercibido—menciona Fuji—

Si no me lo dices nunca me hubiera enterado—dice Mekura—

Bien tan solo ponte este radio, el cual no se notara, y nos comunicas todo lo que escuches ahí dentro—menciona Fuji colocándole el radio—

Ahora entra le dicen, lo dejan caminar un poco, pero no logra encontrar nada más que las paredes.

Creo que no será tan fácil, como creímos—menciona Kintaro—

Fuji lo coloca enfrente de la puerta y aparte le esconde en la ropa, una pequeña cámara para que le digan hacia donde se diriga.

Ahora dirígete hacia adelante—dice Fuji—

Está bien—contesta Mekura—

Una vez dentro de la mansión Fuji y Kintaro, se ocultan en un arbusto que ellos hicieron, para ayudar a Mekura.

Mientras Mekura dentro de la mansión en la sala escucha la voz de Neji quien habla con Hanabi y Konohamaru.

¡No pudo haber fallado!—exclama Hanabi—

Desgraciadamente es la verdad—menciona Neji—

Pero, no puede ser Hinata chan, se sentirá muy triste—menciona Konohamaru—

Lo sé, pero no podemos hacer nada, no sabemos donde esta, lo único que resta esperar es un milagro—menciona Neji—

Me niego a creerlo—dice Hanabi mostrando tristeza al imaginarse esta noche a su hermana—

Hanabi… --dijo Konohamaru poniendo su mano sobre su hombro, mostrando acompañamiento—

Esperemos un milagro esta noche—menciona Neji saliendo de la habitación, por otra parte—

Hanabi sale al patio a llorar, y Konohamaru la sigue, dejando Mekura al otro lado de la puerta.

Bien da unas vueltas mas, para ver la casa—dice Fuji por radio—

Mekura abre la puerta de la sala, ignorando a Fuji, y sus advertencias de que se aleje del patio, pero entra ahí siguiendo el sollozo de Hanabi y Konohamaru tratando de animarla, y ambos se dan cuenta de su presencia.

¿Quién eres tú?—pregunta Hanabi—

No llores pequeña—le dice mientras limpia sus lágrimas con un pañuelo—

Extrañada por el gesto de amabilidad, ella y también Konohamaru.

¿Escuchaste nuestra conversación?—pregunta Konohamaru—

Sí, pero te digo que no llores, es símbolo de que has perdido la esperanza, y eso es lo último que debes perder, aunque el mundo esté en contra tuya nunca debes perderla, los milagros suceden tan solo espera un poco mas—dijo Mekura mostrándoles una sonrisa—

Las palabras de Mekura dejan encendida la esperanza de Hanabi y Konohamaru, una vez mas mientras se aleja, primero hacia una pared y luego por comunicador, Fuji y Kintaro le dicen por donde, haciéndolo dar una vuelta antes de entrar a la casa, dejando con una gota de sudor a ambos niños.

Tengo que admitir, que eso fue bueno Mekura—le dice Kintaro—

Gracias—dice Mekura—

En ese momento al estar distraídos, se tropieza con una persona.

Perdón no fue mi intensión—dijo Mekura haciendo una reverencia—

¿Te he visto antes? ¿No te recuerdo?—pregunta el señor—

En eso Mekura se levanta, mostrándoles a Fuji y Kintaro quien era, dejándolos preocupados, y Fuji le dice a Mekura quien es, dándole una idea, de que contestar.

No lo creo Hiashi sama—le contesta Mekura—

Debes ser de unos de los pocos Hyuuga que viven fuera de la aldea, eso explicaría porque no tienes el sello—menciona Hiashi—

En esos momentos en las afueras de la mansión dentro del arbusto Kintaro y Mekura, se ponen nerviosos.

¿Cómo lo sacamos de ahí?—pregunta Kintaro—

No tengo idea, déjame pensar un poco—responde Fuji—

En ese momento se le ocurre algo, pero para su desgracia se agota la batería del equipo.

Demonios, olvide recargarlo antes de salir del hospital y no hay una corriente en la calle—menciona Fuji—

¿No existe otra forma?—pregunta Kintaro—

Al menos que traigas 100 pilas doble A, entonces no hay forma—contesta Fuji—

Demonios nada más traigo 99—dice Kintaro—

Esperaremos aquí afuera—dijo Fuji—

Mientras de vuelta con el hospital, Chipp se encontraba hablando con Kaishi.

Así que Fuji y los demás se fueron—menciona Chipp—

Así es, voy por algo de comer, ¿quieres algo?—pregunta Kaishi—

No gracias—responde Chipp—

Bien, vamos Akarui—menciona Kaishi—

Akarui simplemente se levanta y acompaña a su amo, ambos salen de la habitación, dejando solo a Chipp.

¡No me quedare aquí!, iré tras Fuji—dice Chipp—

En ese momento se levanta de la cama.

Se me olvido en la persecución que podía caminar, ahora usare mi habilidad ninja, para salir por la ventana—menciona Chipp—

Se asoma a la ventana y una pelota lo vuelve a golpear, metiéndolo dentro del cuarto.

Malditas pelotas, tendré que usar la opción "B"—se dice a sí mismo—

Abre la puerta del cuarto y de repente, ve que el pasillo está despejado.

Y dicen que tengo mala suerte—dijo Chipp—

En ese momento sale un grupo de estudiantes de medicina.

Un enfermo—menciona uno de ellos—

Practicaremos, con el—menciona otra estudiante—

Está escapando—dice otro—

Los estudiantes corren detrás de él, persiguiéndolo a toda velocidad.

Ahora me persiguen estudiantes de medicina—menciona Chipp—

Hay que regresarlo, puede que sea ese tal Watari, que siempre escapa—menciona una—

"(Si llego a conocer a ese Watari, le romperé la cara)"—piensa Chipp—

En ese momento algo le pasa por el rostro.

¿Qué demonios es eso?—pregunta Chipp—

Dardos para dormir, contra los pacientes que escapan—grita otro estudiante—

¿Hay algo peor, que ser perseguido por un grupo, de estudiantes de medicina?—pregunta Chipp—

En ese momento sale la enfermera, ya conocida.

No escapara señor Watari—dice la enfermera—

Tenía que preguntar—dice Chipp—

En ese momento ve su primer obstáculo, en el camino.

Una anciana cruzando el pasillo—dice Chipp—

Logra saltar a la anciana, y para su desgracia los perseguidores también.

Se dirige después hacia su segundo obstáculo, el cual es un Jounnin el cual ve toda la maratón.

Que genial forma de usar el poder, de la juventud me uniré—dice Gai—

Un loco parecido a Lee, me persigue también—dijo Chipp—

Después ve a lo peor que le pueda pasar.

¡Piso encerado!—exclama Chipp—

En ese momento se resbala sin, poder frenar golpeándose con la pared.

No dolió, mi suerte cambia—menciona levantando las manos—

En ese momento todos lo que lo perseguían llegan empujándolo por atrás, tan fuerte que rompen la pared y cae del edificio.

Demonios, aun no podemos operarlo, aparte de que esa viejita de abajo golpeándola, no hace que mejore—mencione la enfermera—

En ese momento sale Gai rompiendo mas, pared por arriba gritando ¡Dynamic Entry!, cayendo y aterrizando, arriba de Chipp.

Eso debió doler—menciona la enfermera—

Después de curarlo nuevamente, lo llevan a su cuarto, al cual llega Kaishi viéndolo más herido.

Creo que a esto se refería con que lo cuidara—menciona Kaishi—

Mientras al caer la tarde Fuji y Kintaro aun se encuentran fuera, para ver como de repente sale Mekura, sin ningún problema.

¿Cómo demonios saliste de ahí?—pregunta Fuji—

Simplemente comencé a platicar con Hiashi sama, de Suna luego me enfrente con él en una pelea, para ver mi poder la cual gane, incluso me invito algo de comer, nose porque le tienen tanto miedo es muy amable—menciona Mekura—

Eso es suerte, el caerle bien a la cabeza del clan Hyuuga—dice Kintaro—

Mucha he de decir—agrega Fuji—

Y el Shikateam estará reunido, aquí esta noche—menciona Mekura—

Bien, es el momento perfecto vamos por los demás—dijo Fuji—

A la orden—contestan Kintaro y Mekura—

Se retiran del lugar llegando, finalmente al hospital donde ven a Chipp, mas herido de lo que lo dejaron.

¿Qué paso?—pregunta Fuji—

No preguntes "(En verdad no preguntes)"—menciona Kaishi—

¿Cómo lo vez Mekura?—pregunta Kintaro—

Se ha curado tan rápido como siempre—menciona Mekura—

En ese momento entra Sakura, al cuarto.

Buenas noticias ya está dado de alta, puede retirarse—menciona Sakura—

Gracias—dice Chipp con lágrimas en los ojos—

En ese momento entra la enfermera.

Hora de su operación—dice la enfermera—

¡No!—grita Chipp arrojándose por la ventana—

Lo hizo de nuevo—menciona la enfermera—

¿Qué haces?—pregunta Sakura—

Es el paciente del cuarto 209, el cual necesita ser operado—responde la enfermera—

Este es el cuarto 206—menciona Sakura—

Voltea a ver la puerta, viendo el número y tocando el 6 el cual se cae, ya que no estaba bien atornillado.

Aun no reparan este número y alguien lo coloco mal, perdón por causarles molestia—dice la enfermera—

En ese momento se retira, dejando a los demás con una gota de sudor.

Eso no era de esperarse—menciona Fuji—

Mi turno acabo pero, ahora vendrá mi maestra a tratar, a su amigo—menciona Sakura—

Abre la puerta Sakura y ahí se encuentra Chipp.

No volveré a entrar en un cuarto del tercer piso—menciona Chipp—

Ahora vendrá alguien más a atenderte, y esa enfermera, ya no te molestara, dentro de poco estarás fuera—dice Sakura—

Sale Sakura de la habitación, dejando solos al Antishikateam.

Bueno de todas maneras nuestro plan, ser hecho en la noche asi, que no hay problema de retraso—menciona Fuji—

Ya nada malo, puede pasar—menciona Kaishi—

Miau miau miau (no lo creo)—maulla Akarui—

En ese momento es abierta, la puerta con una patada, la cual al abrirse golpea con fuerza a Chipp, y lo estrella con la pared de alado al mismo tiempo que por atrás, la puerta.

¡Al fin te encontré Chipp!—grita Tsunade—

Lo sabia—dice Kaishi—

"(Que no nos reconozca)"—piensan Fuji y Kintaro poniéndose nerviosos—

¿Dónde está Chipp?—pregunta Tsunade—

Detrás de la puerta—menciona Mekura—

Después de curarlo, una vez más y recobrar, la conciencia Tsunade les entrega los costos, lo cual deja a Fuji desmayado.

Son demasiados ceros—menciona Kintaro—

No sabes, es por curarlo y daños al hospital—menciona Tsunade—

No tenemos este dinero—menciona Kaishi—

Tengo una solución—dijo Chipp—

¿Cuál?—pregunta Mekura—

Le hago una apuesta, si gano todo eso no lo pagamos y si usted gana, le damos aparte el doble de eso—menciona Chipp—

¡¿Qué?!—Grita Fuji levantándose de golpe—

Acepto, elige el juego—menciona Tsunade—

Estamos perdidos—dice Kaishi—

Miau (No) —maulla Akarui—

Juguemos 21—dice Chipp—

Bien traigo las cartas—dice Tsunade—

Empieza a barajear las cartas, a gran velocidad, y reparte a Chipp, primero una abierta mostrando que figura, color y número, después ella igual y la última cerrada, ambos ven sus cartas.

Demasiada tensión—menciona Fuji—

¿Qué ocurre?—pregunta Mekura—

Estamos condenados—menciona Kintaro—

Ambos jugadores, se miran a los ojos y revelan su carta, viendo algo que no podían, creer ambos sacaron 21.

¡Qué mala suerte!—dicen ambos jugadores—

¿Qué probabilidades hay de eso?—pregunta Kaishi—

Otra vez—dice Tsunade—

Bien—responde Chipp—

Vuelve el ambiente tenso, al ver las cartas, todos no apartan la vista excepto Mekura quien se puso a jugar, con el mono de metal de Kintaro, el cual descubrió que era un excelente barajeando de cartas, preparador de bebidas, contador de chistes, masajista, pelador de plátanos, contador de impuestos, cirquero y sobre todo un monito de cuerda que toca los platillos, lo cual le gustaba a Mekura.

Es nuestra partida numero 999999 y aun no hay ganador—dijo Chipp—

Esta tiene que ser la definitiva, mi turno de repartir—menciona Tsunade—

¿Aun siguen con eso?—pregunta Kaishi—

Si no fuera por este mono, seguiríamos tensos, y hace muy buenos masajes—dice Kintaro siendo masajeado por el mono—

Y las bebidas en verdad que no son malas—agrega Fuji acabándose su bebida—

Me pregunto ¿Por qué no son muy conocidos?—pregunta Mekura—

Recuerdo que lo pedí en un infomercial, pero nada más vi uno no sé porque, después de un mes me llego aunque ya no lo recordaba—dijo Kintaro—

¡Gane!—grita Chipp con los brazos levantados—

¡¿Qué?!—Gritan los demás excepto Mekura—

Felicidades—dice Mekura—

¡Maldición!—comenta Tsunade—

Al parecer sigue siendo la legendaria perdedora—comenta Fuji—

No puedo creer que Chipp, haya ganado después de toda su mala suerte—menciona Kintaro—

Te espero mañana en la mañana, en mi oficina arreglaremos cuentas—dice Tsunade agarrando sus cartas y saliendo de ahí—

Bien nos ahorramos mucho dinero—dice Kintaro—

De hecho ya es tarde, es de noche son las 8, debemos darnos prisa para el plan, vámonos—dijo Fuji—

Después de salir del hospital el antishikateam espera se prepara a hacer su movimiento, mientras los invitados llegan al lugar, siendo recibidos por Neji.

Sean bienvenidos—dice Neji—

Hola—dijo Sai—

¿Cómo estas Neji?—pregunta Ino—

Bien, aun no baja Hinata sama, así que pasen—comenta Neji—

Ya me entere, de la misión, crees que ¿este bien?—pregunta Sai—

Lo único que queda esperar es un milagro—responde Neji—

Si—contestan ambos—

Así como van llegando los invitados, llegan todos los demás, solo que suena una vez más la puerta, extrañando a los demás.

¿Quién podrá ser?—pregunta Neji—

Podría ser Naruto—comenta Tenten—

Vamos a ver—menciona Shikamaru—

Cuando se dirigen todos y abren la puerta, lo único que encuentran son 5 cajas de regalo.

¿Quién las enviaría?—pregunta pregunta Sakura—

¿Qué contienen?—agrega Chouji—

Mi hermana, no tiene nadie quien la odie, tal vez podría ser regalos de Naruto kun—menciona Hanabi—

Sera mejor llevarlos—agrega Konohamaru—

No tienen nada extraño, dentro son objetos—dijo Neji viendo con el Byakugan—

Hay que meterlos—menciona Sai—

Ya una vez dentro los regalos, afuera con binoculares Fuji junto con los demás, observan.

Es hora—menciona Fuji—

En ese momento saca los muñecos vudú de él y sus compañeros, los cuales tienen un sello especial los cuales activa, haciéndolos desaparecer, y apareciendo dentro de los regalos saliendo de ellos, frente a los demás excepto Chipp que no podía salir por demasiada cinta que tenia la envoltura, así que lo tuvieron que sacar de ahí dejando a los demás con una gota de sudor.

¡Al fin los encontramos Shikateam!—grita Fuji—

¿Los conocemos?—pregunta Shikamaru—

Aun después de tanto sufrimiento, no nos reconoces, entonces nos presentaremos… ¡Formación!—dijo Fuji—

Mi nombre es Kaishi y el es Akarui—dice Kaishi de rodillas poniéndose a la altura de Akarui—

Soy Kintaro—menciona saltando hacia la espalda de Kaishi y Akarui, sacando dos sartenes, los cuales extiende a los lados—

Yo soy Chipp y mi compañero es Mekura—dijo Chipp, mientras se paraba en la sartén del lado izquierdo y en la otra Mekura, agarrándose de los hombros, mientras su mano libre la extienden hacia arriba—

Yo soy su líder Fuji—menciona saltando arriba de las manos de ambos apoyando ambas rodillas agachado—

¡Somos el Antishikateam!—Gritan al unisonó mientras saca un letrero en donde dice Antishikateam—

¿Son algún grupo para animar fiestas?—pregunta Ino—

¡NO!—grita Fuji—

Sabíamos que la formación era mala idea—menciona Kintaro—

¿En verdad es mala?—pregunta Mekura—

¿Quién nos tomaría en serio con esas posees?—dijo Kaishi—

Miau (Nadie) —maúlla Akarui—

Akarui ve como Akamaru comienza a gruñir y se esconde atrás de su amo.

Ustedes son los del hospital—menciona Sakura—

¿Los conoces?—pregunta Kiba—

Si, Hinata les ayudo a llegar al hospital ya que Chipp, necesitaba atención medica, entonces esta es la verdadera razón por la que están aquí—dijo Sakura—

Si, los hemos estado siguiendo desde todas partes—dice Chipp—

Nos vengaremos, de lo que nos hicieron—menciona Fuji—

¿Qué es exactamente?—pregunta Shikamaru—

Tu… Se me olvido—menciona Fuji—

Todos los presentes se caen de espalda.

¿Esto es en serio?—pregunta Kiba—

Ahora que lo dices no recuerdo tampoco de que me vengaba—dijo Kintaro—

Yo lo recuerdo a medias, pero realmente muy borroso—agrega Kaishi—

Yo sí recuerdo porque, me quiero vengar de ti Rock Lee—dice Chipp señalándolo—

¿Por qué?—pregunta Lee—

Me ridiculizaste hace tiempo, en una pelea al hacer que me estrellara, en unos botes de basura—responde Chipp—

Ya te recuerdo, eres la bestia de la mala suerte de Kiri—dijo Lee—

Vaya que eres famoso—menciona Mekura—

¡Cállate!—exclama Chipp—

Nunca pelee contigo, de hecho tu caíste en una trampa para atrapar, a un animal salvaje en la ciudad de Kiri, con la cual te estrellabas en los botes—menciona Lee—

¡Y tú la pusiste!—dice Chipp—

No fueron los habitantes de Kiri, ya que ellos también querían ayudarnos, a atrapar a ese jabalí—menciona Lee—

Eso explica, porque la gente me perseguía mencionándome eso—dijo Chipp—

Fue un mal entendido—menciona Fuji—

¿Qué hay de ti?—pregunta Tenten a Mekura—

¡Eres tú!—grita Mekura de emoción—

Se acerca rápidamente, hacia Tenten agarrándole ambas manos, dejando a todos extrañados y a Neji con ganas de asesinarlo.

¿Me pueden explicar?—pregunta Sakura—

Tampoco lo entendemos nosotros—menciona Fuji—

Al fin te vuelvo a encontrar, mi amada después de todo este tiempo, ya que Neji me arrebato de tus manos—dijo Mekura a Tenten—

¿Quién eres?—pregunta Tenten—

No recuerdas, en ese caso que me dices de esto—comenta Mekura sacando su amuleto de la buena suerte—

Eres aquel joven de de la aldea de la hierba—menciona Tenten—

¿Es algún amor tuyo en las misiones?—pregunta Ino—

De hecho esto también es un mal entendido—responde Tenten—

¿A qué te refieres?—pregunta Mekura extrañado—

Yo te ayude en la aldea debido a que eres ciego, te di ese amuleto, para que tuvieras más confianza en ti mismo, tú eras el único al que le había contado que amaba a Neji, lamento haberte hecho creer eso—responde Tenten—

Así que de eso se trataba todo—dice Mekura desilusionado—

Eso si hiere a cualquiera—menciona Kaishi—

Saber que todo fue por un mal entendido—agrega Kintaro—

Ni siquiera le deseaba eso—comenta Chipp—

Si, no te molesta me quitare esto, ya que tengo suficiente confianza en mí mismo, aparte de que me recordara cosas equivocadas—menciona Mekura—

Adelante—responde Tenten—

Mekura se quita el medallón lo arroja atrás, Chipp lo agarra y se lo pone.

Ahora no tendré mas mala suerte, celebrare con una bebida—dice mientras saca al mono de metal—

Empieza a darle vueltas a la cuerda del mono de metal y para su desgracia este explota.

Al parecer la buena suerte siempre la trajo Mekura—menciona Fuji—

¿Por qué a mí?—pregunta Chipp—

No tiene caso seguir con eso, así que perdón por todo—menciona Fuji—

Qué bueno que todo se aclaro, no hubiera sido bueno con el cumpleaños de Hinata—dice Tenten—

Tienes razón—dice Fuji—

¿Dónde está?—pregunta Kintaro—

Es extraño, que tarde demasiado—dice Shino—

Hanabi ¿puedes subir por favor?—dice Neji—

Si—contesta Hanabi—

Sube y después baja rápidamente.

No está en su cuarto, ha salido por la ventana—dijo Hanabi—

¿Por qué haría eso?—pregunta Chouji—

Naruto—menciona Sai—

¿Hablan de Naruto Uzumaki?—pregunta Fuji—

¿Lo conocen?—pregunta Sakura—

Claro, no lo encontramos en nuestro viajes, la última vez que lo vimos fue en la aldea de Kumo, le ayudamos en algunos casos, incluso por el pensábamos vivir aquí—responde Fuji—

Casi arruinamos esta noche, déjenos arreglar esto—menciona Mekura—

¿Cómo?—pregunta Shikamaru—

Lo buscamos y no logramos encontrarlo—dice Kiba—

No nos subestimes somos expertos, en búsqueda la encontraremos y mas aparte, le traeremos un regalo de Hinata chan—menciona Kintaro—

¿Cómo creen que encontramos siempre sus rastros?—pregunta Chipp—

Tengo que admitir que tiene razón—dice Shino—

Equipo vámonos—dice Fuji—

Si—responde el resto del equipo—

Salen por la puerta principal, por la cual va entrando Kakashi, junto con Kurenai, Asuma y Gai.

¿Qué ocurre?—pregunta Kakashi—

Ahora les explicamos—responde Neji—

¿Buscaremos en la puerta de entrada?—pregunta Kaishi—

No es necesario, ya mande un clon ahí—dice Konohamaru—

El equipo voltea a ver qué atrás vienen Hanabi y Konohamaru.

No se dieron por vencidos—menciona Mekura—

Gracias a ti no—dijo Hanabi—

Supimos que eras tú Mekura kun—dice Konohamaru—

Son buenos en verdad—menciona Mekura—

Kaishi, usa tu técnica especial con Akarui, haz valer su nombre—menciona Fuji—

Tápense los ojos niños—menciona Kintaro—

En ese momento para el equipo, en un tejado mientras Kaishi comienza a formar sellos, y Akarui se eriza, de repente un resplandor sale, por lo cual todos cierran los ojos, después de eso al abrir los ojos ven que en un radio de 30metros se encuentra iluminado como si fuera de dia, mas aparte permite ver las cantidades de chakra de personas conocidas, por su sombra ya que estas agarran color.

¿Qué es esto?—pregunta Konohamaru sorprendido—

La técnica especial de Kaishi y Akarui, hace que Akarui se ilumine por completo con chakra de electricidad, para así iluminar de una forma tan potente en un radio de 30 metros—explica Fuji—

No imaginaba nada así—menciona Hanabi sorprendida—

Busquemos en todas las partes oscuras ahora—menciona Chipp—

El equipo se separa, hasta que la luz se desvanece y vuelven hacia donde esta Akarui y Kaishi.

Fue demasiado—menciona Kaishi—

Miau (Si) —cayendo ambos sin energía—

Buen trabajo—dice Kintaro—

No encontré a mi hermana—menciona Hanabi—

Llega Konohamaru junto con Mekura y Chipp.

Hanabi chan, encontramos a Naruto niichan—responde Konohamaru—

¡¿Qué?!—Grita Hanabi—

En ese momento aparece en el techo también, junto con su mochila, viendo al Antishikateam y a Hanabi y Konohamaru.

También estas aquí Hanabi chan, y ustedes también, no los creería encontrarlos aquí—menciona Naruto—

Hanabi con lágrimas de felicidad de verlo, tan solo le dice una cosa.

Idiota, ve a buscar a mi hermana—dice Hanabi—

Cierto, hoy es su cumpleaños—menciona Naruto—

¿Lo sabías Naruto niichan?—pregunta Konohamaru—

Si, lo sabia no se me olvidaría algo importante—dijo Naruto—

No se encuentra en su casa, si sabes dónde estará, será mejor que vayas—dice Fuji—

Si—responde Naruto retirándose—

Tenemos algo que hacer, vuelvan a la mansión—dice Kintaro—

Tienen razón—menciona Hanabi—

Porque no regresan, agarrados de las manos—dice Chipp—

¡¿Qué?!—gritan ambos sonrojados—

Lo sabemos chicos, lo podemos ver, no lo oculten mas—dice Mekura—

Vámonos y dejémoslos, solos—menciona Fuji—

En ese momento desaparecen, dejando solos a Hanabi y Konohamaru.

Hanabi chan—menciona Konohamaru—

Tengo algo que decirte—menciona Hanabi—

Los 2 al mismo tiempo—dijo Konohamaru—

Bien—responde Hanabi—

¡Te amo!—gritan ambos—

En ese momento salen fuegos artificiales, lo cual los deja extrañados, y sale una bandera que dice "Felicidades del Antishikateam, debemos de cambiar de nombre ¿no?", en ese momento Konohamaru cierra los ojos y besa Hanabi, mientras en otra parte, en el área de entrenamiento numero 7, se encontraba ahí Hinata con su mano sobre un tronco de los 3, lo cual le traía recuerdos.

Desearía, que estuvieras aquí siempre he deseado, estar a tu lado en este día, solo espero que estés bien, también quisiera saber si esa pared invisible que me separaba de ti se ha estado rompiendo, o se a debilitado—dijo Hinata—

Y estoy bien—dice Naruto—

Al escuchar esa voz voltea a verlo, sus ojos se abren siente como su corazón comienza a latir de alegría al verlo, al mismo tiempo que de sus ojos brotan lagrimas de felicidad, sintiendo como los cálidos brazos de Naruto la envuelven en un abrazo, que le muestran que no era una ilusión era realidad.

Lamento haberte hecho preocupar, en tu cumpleaños, se supone que debes pasarla bien este día, no llores mas—le dijo Naruto con una sonrisa mientras le limpia sus lagrimas—

Naruto kun, me alegra verte bien—menciona Hinata—

Casi se me olvida—dice Naruto—

Saca un pergamino del cual invoca un ramo de flores, con 5 flores las cuales juntas se veían hermosas, pero eran un tanto raro de ver, ya que Hinata no las conocía.

Son las 5 bellezas, de las 5 grandes aldeas, la vida del Desierto, la vida de la roca, la vida de la nube, la vida de la niebla y la vida de la hoja, ero sennin me hablo de ellas, en el camino de salida, pensé que sería un buen regalo para ti—menciona Naruto—

Gracias, pero para mí es suficiente tenerte a mi lado—dijo Hinata—

Naruto le entrega las flores a Hinata, aunque aun se sentía que había algo más.

Naruto kun, hay algo que quiero decirte—menciona Hinata—

En ese momento solo siente los labios de Naruto sobre los suyos y como su mano, toca su mejilla, sabiendo la respuesta, la felicidad que sentían tan solo, los 2 podían saber que tan grandes, era, cuando se separan detrás de unos arbustos sale una explosión nada mas escuchando 5 gritos, pero no ven a nadie.

¿Qué fue eso?—pregunta Naruto—

No lose—dice Hinata—

Vamos a la fiesta, los demás deben de estar preocupados—menciona Naruto tomando la mano de Hinata—

Ambos se retiran tomando la mano del otro, pero sobre todo sintiendo como es que esa pared, invisible había desaparecido, al día siguiente Naruto se encuentra acompañando a Hinata agarrado de las manos, hacia Ichikaru ramen, cuando al llegar ven, un hoyo en el techo del lugar, lo cual hace que entren rápidamente.

¡Viejo! ¿Están bien?—dijo Naruto—

¡Ayame san!—dice Hinata—

En ese momento sale de abajo con ropa blanca de trabajo Fuji.

Bienvenidos a Ichikaru ramen—menciona Fuji—

¿Fuji?—dice Naruto extrañado—

Naruto kun, Hinata chan que bueno es verlos, se preguntaran que hacemos aquí, realmente es una graciosa historia, verán ayer estábamos haciendo unos fuegos artificiales, para ustedes solo que Chipp, por error deja caer un fosforo haciendo que todo explotara, saliendo volando y sobre todo cayendo aquí, ahora trabajamos, mientras Teuichi y Ayame, descansan y pagamos el techo—explica Fuji—

Eso explica le explosión—menciona Hinata—

¡Kintaro la especialidad!—grita Fuji—

En ese momento sale Kintaro, el cual prepara rápidamente 2 platos de ramen para Naruto y Hinata.

Espero que les gusten—menciona Kintaro—

Ya terminamos la entrega—dice Mekura—

Naruto y Hinata voltean a ver, que llegan Mekura, Kaishi montados sobre Akarui, viendo a Naruto y Hinata.

Hola—dice Kaishi mientras Akarui Maulla—

Es bueno que estén aquí—menciona Mekura—

Buenos días—dijo Hinata--

Hola—dice Naruto—

En ese momento llega Chipp, al lugar con una gran cantidad de dinero en sus manos y algo quemado.

¡Gane!—grita Chipp—

¿Qué te paso?—pregunta Naruto—

Fui a jugar contra Tsunade, le gane después en apuestas y también llego Jiraiya en ese momento y me empezó a atacar, no se le ha olvidado lo de Kumo, pero lo importante es que soy rico—dijo Chipp—

En ese momento pasa un fuerte viento y todo el dinero se lo lleva.

¡No!—grita Chipp—

Lo que fácil viene fácil se va—dice Mekura—

¡Callate!—dijo Chipp—

Ahora tenemos un nuevo nombre—menciona Fuji—

¿Cuál es?—pregunta Naruto—

Akarui se sienta mientras Chipp salta en sus hombros, sosteniendo un plato de ramen, en ese plato se apoya Kaishi y Kintaro, agarrándose para no caerse, después sale Mekura atrás apoyándose en sus hombros y arriba Fuji en los hombros de Mekura, con el letrero que dic "Ramen Team".

"Somos el ramen team"—gritan todos—

¿De dónde sale tanta formación?—pregunta Naruto—

Nose—responde Hinata—

Trabajaremos hoy en la noche en esto, ya que no quedo del todo bien—dice Fuji—

¡¿Por qué?!—Dicen los demás excepto Mekura—

Me gustaría ver una—comenta Mekura—

Fin

Epilogo

Se encuentra una puerta de madera, la cual se abre donde entra el antishikateam, a un cuarto blanco donde se ven más puertas alrededor, mientras alguien se acerca a ellos.

Al fin han vuelto—menciona esa persona—

Largo tiempo sin verte, Kael—dice Fuji—

Se encuentra un joven de 21 años de edad, de pelo rubio largo pasando un poco los hombros, ojos color rojo, siempre muestra una sonrisa, y en esta ocasión está usando un pantalón de mezclilla, una camisa color roja y unos tenis negro con rayas rojas.

Vaya si que estas cómodo—comenta Kintaro—

Si que tardaron ustedes, han pasado años, desde que se fueron—dijo Kael—

¿Años?, pero si fueron 2 semanas—menciona Kaishi—

2 semanas en la dimensión que estaban, pero en realidad han pasado años, estamos en el 2008—dice Kael—

¡¿Qué?!—Grita Chipp—

Que es el 2008—dice Mekura—

Era de sorpresa—menciona Chipp—

Así que al fin han llegado—dice una voz—

¡Daisuke!—dice Mekura—

Aparece una persona de 20 años, con cabello corto color negro, ojos color azul cubiertos por lentes oscuros, usando una camisa blanca, un pantalón de mezclilla y unas sandaleas.

Bienvenidos—dijo Daisuke—

Volviste de cambiar de apariencia ¿no?—menciona Fuji—

Estas en lo correcto, siempre cambio de apariencia, con respecto a los días, simplemente se me hace divertido, nunca se sabe, tal vez pueda tener mañana, cabello castaño, o blanco, bigote, ser más joven o viejo, incluso cambio la edad—comenta Daisuke—

¿Dónde están los demás?—pregunta Kintaro—

Se encuentran en otra dimensión, no saldrán hasta después de un tiempo, pero aun así han pasado varias cosas, desde que se fueron, en verdad se perdieron de mucho—dijo Daisuke—

Es cierto, incluso estuve ocupado un tiempo en el Destino del espadachín, nunca imagine que saldría en el fic de otra persona—comenta Kael—

¿Qué más ocurrió?—pregunta Kaishi—

Vinieron muchas personas, primero fuimos visitados por la Master hand y Crazy hand, tuvieron que irse ya que debían de crear Super smash bros brawl, una destruye y la otra crea, aparte juegan muy bien al gato y al ratón—responde Daisuke—

También vinieron Jam Kuradoberi, Dizzy y Sol Badguy, ese dia comimos bien ya que Jam cocino—eso nunca lo olvidare—

Vinieron la Master hand y Crazy hand—menciona Fuji impresionado—

También Jam, siempre he querido cocinar junto con ella, Dizzy siempre la e querido ver, incluso ver a Sol Badguy usar sus poderes—comenta Kintaro—

Tampoco olvidaremos ese pequeño experimento fallido, donde combinamos a 3 enemigos poderosos, de Fire emblem, incluso llegaron Marth, Roy y Ike, los 3 pelearon juntos contra el enemigo, los critical hits, la danza de espadas, el aether, fue una gran batalla algo que dudo que se vuelva a ver—menciona Daisuke—

No hay que olvidar que Kyo Kusanagi e Iori Yagami, se encontraron aquí frente a frente, tuvimos que reparar el lugar después de eso—comenta Kael—

Me perdí de tanta acción—murmura Kaishi—

Y como olvidarlo a él después de todo vino el pokemon aura Lucario, el cual me enseño a usar el aura, aprende que el aura está conmigo—dice Daisuke mientras creó una Aura Sphere y arroja hacia la pared, haciendo que choque—

¡Lucario!—Grita Chipp—

En ese momento escuchan unos ruidos raros de pasos, acercándose a ellos y todos notan algo detrás de Kael y Daisuke.

¿Qué es eso?—pregunta Chipp—

¿Por qué esta en dos dimensiones?—pregunta Kintaro—

¿Por qué es negro?—agrega Kaishi—

Es nuestro invitado, del mundo de smash Mr. Game and watch, estamos jugando brawl con él solo, que tuvo que ir al baño, en verdad es un gran jugador y eso que no tiene, dedos—dice Daisuke—

¡¿Ya salió Brawl?!—Gritan todos al unisono excepto Mekura—

Si desde hace tiempo, en verdad que es un gran juego ya hemos sacado a todos los personajes y escenarios, valió la pena esperar—dijo Kael—

Al fin te conozco Mr. Game and watch—dice Mekura—

Qué suerte tiene, siempre ha querido conocerlo—comenta Daisuke—

Aun en otras dimensiones, su suerte sigue—menciona Kael—

Vamos a jugar Mr. game and watch—menciona Mekura—

Mr. Game and Watch, simplemente hace un sonido, el cual lo toma como un sí, pero antes que irse, los detengo para decirles algo.

Hay una cosa más, se quedaran aquí hasta que los demás regresen, los necesitare para un trabajo, a gran escala no les revelare nada aun, hasta que los demás lleguen—dijo Daisuke—

¿Qué será?—pregunta Mekura—

¡No importa! Ahora juguemos brawl—dice Chipp—

Tienes razón—responde Mekura—

De vuelta en casa—menciona Fuji—

Fin del epilogo… o ¿es el principio?

Hola a todos después de un largo tiempo he acabado este fic, en verdad que me tomo tiempo, entre el poco que he tenido y otras cosas, como jugar Super smash bros brawl, lo siento pero no me pude resistir, en primera que nada agradezco a todos los que leyeron este fic, el cual deja un epilogo con mis personajes, que después sabrán porque, aunque pasara un buen tiempo, también si se preguntan ¿Quién es Kael?, el es mi primer personaje, su fic fue hace tiempo donde salió, fue de Naruto por supuesto, tal vez en un futuro, vuelve a aparecer aquí en otro fic de Naruto, solo el tiempo lo dira, antes de despedirme promociono un fic de "La melancolía de Haruhi" de un amigo mío a quien respeto Spider-boy, ya que en realidad nada mas existen pocos fics de este anime, manga y novela en español, asi que si tienen tiempo y son fan de la serie, pásense por ahí, el fic del "Destino del espadachín" es de un gran amigo de cuyo nombre aquí es Maravillante, por si les entro la curiosidad y quieren, leer un crossover que contenga a Roronoa Zoro y a Tashigi ya que son los personajes y pareja que usa, aparte de su propia creación y Kael, quien me pidió que apareciera, bueno esos son los avisos ahora contestare los últimos review, después de este ultimo capitulo y espero que les haya gustado, por favor dejen reviews.

Eowyn princess of Ithilien: Bueno me agrada ver que te haya agradado Chipp, aunque su mala suerte siempre es su peor enemiga, no deja que eso lo detenga, y espero que te haya divertido este último capitulo, gracias por leer mi fic.

Agradecimiento a los que me dejaron review en cualquier momento, aunque en verdad fueron pocos:

Eowyn princess of Ithilien

Aelilim

Kisame Hoshigaki

A los que me pusieron en sus favoritos aun sin dejar review:

Kumiko Himeko

sauron-dmx

elxnazhiio

Y a los que me dieron siempre su opinión y no por ser los últimos son los menos importantes:

Maravillante

Spider-boy

Una vez más gracias a todos, nos veremos después, Ciao.

Natsuhiko Daisuke


End file.
